


Дельфиниум

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда капитан Пайк просил Джима помочь Споку освоиться на верфях пыльной Айовы, он и не предполагал, во что выльются их "уроки". AU относительно начала reboot'а.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дельфиниум

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157648702311138/)  
> Вольное внутреннее устройство Звездного флота.  
> Весьма открытый финал.

Спустя сотни лет после колонизации Айова уже не могла оправдать свое громкое звание «Сердце Америки». Фактически, Средний запад был забыт, Федерация приглашала в союз новые планеты, осваивала месторождения дилития и основывала колонии в далеком космосе. На Земле Звездный флот базировался на побережьях Калифорнии и Флориды. Остальным штатам приходилось выживать в вечной гонке технических новшеств. Единственным следом пребывания Звездного флота в Айове были верфи, помогающие штату держаться на плаву и обеспечивающие занятость населения. Впрочем, корабли такого масштаба, под которые была рассчитана верфь, Звездный Флот заказывал редко, да и строили их по несколько лет, так что, в большинстве своем, и Айова не отличалась от других штатов старой Америки.  
Удушающая жара и температура под 80 соседствовали с высокой влажностью и постоянными осадками, из-за чего воздух казался густым и раскаленным, таким, что даже дышать становилось тяжело.  
Зато в предрассветные часы тихий ветер гонял пыль по пустым дорогам. Можно было представить, что вокруг только первозданная природа, никаких технологий, а лишь переселенцы-кочевники в своих повозках, те, о которых писали еще в старых печатных книгах в переплете.   
Больше всего Айова походила на такой потерявшийся во времени штат: ночную тишину не нарушали звуки взлетающих шаттлов, а поля не были уничтожены ради очередного эксперимента Федерации, на них до сих пор пасся домашний скот, делая штат одним немногих экспортеров нереплицированного мяса, молока и сыров на Земле.  
Джим Кирк, борясь с дикой усталостью, заглушил мотор и слез с мотоцикла в паре сотен метров от дома. Он понятия не имел, почему Айову прозвали Штатом Соколиного глаза, возможно, так звали какого-нибудь вождя давно вымершего племени или что вроде того, Джим не знал. Зато он прекрасно знал, что у его матери не только соколиный глаз, но и отменный слух, а ревущий мотор раритетного харлея способен перебудить всю округу.   
Иногда Кирк ненавидел ферму, Риверсайд, да и весь Штат в целом. Если бы он жил где-нибудь в Сан-Франциско, где ночной уличный шум был привычен, он бы включал музыку и гонял до рассвета… Хотя, с другой стороны, разогнаться в крупном городе было негде. И тут уже выигрывали родные пустынные дороги, по которым можно было гнать, не глядя на спидометр, это всегда создавало у Джима ложное чувство свободы и полета.  
Сейчас он буквально валился с ног, за последние сутки ему удалось подремать от силы пару часов, да и то до тех пор, пока Йолли не выставила его за дверь. Видите ли, родители возвращаются с вахты на Звездной Базе рано утром. Вот и еще один повод ненавидеть гребанный Звездный флот. Джим тяжело вздохнул, хотя, по сути, жаловаться было не на что, ночка была сумасшедшая.  
Кое-как докатив мотоцикл до дома, Кирк порылся в карманах кожанки в поисках ключей и, со второй попытки попав в скважину, на цыпочках прокрался в дом. Разбудить мать или чего хуже наткнуться на пьяного Фрэнка не хотелось. И если отчиму было плевать на него, то мать в те редкие моменты, когда находилась дома, словно пыталась завоевать приз «лучшая мать года». Вот только воспитывать Джима было уже поздно.  
Зайти в дом бесшумно было почти невозможно, лестница и половицы скрипели, да и смазать дверь ни у кого руки так и не дошли, поэтому Кирк отчаянно пытался производить как можно меньше звуков.   
Когда-то давно, еще в детстве Джима, это был классический фермерский домик, затерявшийся среди полей, аккуратно покрашенный и обитый резными панелями. Вот только со временем краска облупилась, а сам дом разросся чуть ли не в два раза за счет множества пристроек. Началось это с того, что матери понадобился парник рядом с кабинетом-лабораторией для ее разработок, а потом так уж повелось так, что каждый ее ухажер просто считал своим долгом внести свое лепту в, хм… «семейное поместье Кирков». Один только Фрэнк за те годы, что ему удалось удержаться рядом с Вайноной, снес полдома и перестроил его заново, зачем-то пристроив к нему не то загон, не то хлев для живности, которую он так и не приобрел.   
И сейчас было бы быстрей влезть через окно и не перебудить домочадцев, вот только он не подросток, чтобы пробираться в свою комнату тайком, да и слишком вымотался, чтобы лишний доказывать свою крутость… хм, самому себе.   
Джим громко выругался, наступив на валяющийся транзистор, и тут же отругал себя. В его комнате весь пол был усеян мелкими детальками и его вещами, Вайнона уже давно не появлялась в комнате сына, и, в принципе, ей было все равно, что там творится. Да и сам Кирк не то чтобы часто бывал в своей комнате, и кроме нескольких часов сна ему здесь ничего не было нужно.  
Все старые книги, оставшиеся от отца, были свалены на кровати Сэма, чертежи заброшены, а модели кораблей, которые он собирал в детстве, давно пылились на полках. С тех пор как Джим открыл для себя бескрайние дороги, отремонтировал байк и окончил школу, он только и мечтал о том, чтобы быстрее свалить из этой дыры.   
Кирк каждый раз с удовольствием обдумывал перед сном очередной план побега с фермы, а, может быть, и вовсе с Земли. Вот только сейчас он рухнул на кровать, даже не раздеваясь, и тут же отключился.

***

Джим мог спать игнорируя рев двигателей за окном, палящее солнце или противный сигнал севшего падда, и только на голос матери у него срабатывал какой-то рефлекс, наверное, еще из детства.  
– Джеймс, спускайся!  
Кирк поморщился и перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Голова нещадно болела, а тело ломило от неудобной позы. Просто отличное начало дня!  
– Джеймс! Я еще долго буду кричать, чтобы дозваться тебя?!  
«Черт возьми», – Джим разлепил глаза, лихорадочно соображая, где он снова успел налажать. Кирк нехотя стянул кожанку вместе с майкой, приподнял бедра, чтобы стянуть пыльные джинсы, и с удовольствием потянулся. День обещал быть долгим, поэтому можно хотя бы попытаться начать его с чего-нибудь хорошего. Вот, например он не слышал ругани матери и Фрэнка, а это значит, что с утра отчима уже не было дома, что автоматически прибавляло настроения.  
Джим натянул шорты и спустился вниз готовый выслушать все, что мать думает о его возращениях под утро, безделье и о том, что ферма запущенна, а «Звездный Флот всегда будет рад «еще одному Кирку», а потом можно снова отправиться спать.  
– Ммм пахнет ветчиной, – Джим улыбнулся и шутливо отвесил поклон Вайноне. – Доброе утро, мамочка! – он привычно устроился, присев на тумбочку и стащив с тарелки пару сэндвичей. В кои-то веки мать приготовила ему завтрак, надо же.  
– Будь добр сядь, как полагается, – Вайнона устало кивнула на стул, Кирк закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. – Ты на часы смотрел? Какого черта, ты до полудня валяешься в кровати?  
– Эм, дай подумаю… просто, потому что могу? – не удержался Джим. – А что, какие-то проблемы?  
– Джеймс, не груби матери! Меня достало, что ты шатаешь ночами по Риверсайду, и возвращаешься домой с рассветом. У меня скоро вахта, ты же здесь все запустишь.   
– Я? Вообще-то для того, чтобы приглядывать за фермой, ты завела Френка, не? – Джим осекся. – Ладно, извини, я плохой сын и все в таком духе, окей?  
– Тебе давно пора найти работу, и я по-прежнему думаю, что в чувство тебя приведет только флот, – Вайнона вздохнула и опустилась на стул напротив. – Ты хотя бы помнишь, что сегодня за день?  
– Неа, – промычал Джим, с удовольствием уминая сэндвич. Дни рождения матери и Сэма нескоро, годовщина «Кельвина» уже была, а больше никаких торжеств не предполагалось.   
– Сегодня Пайку в командование передают новый корабль! Я тебе столько раз об этом напоминала, мог бы хотя бы накануне не напиваться.  
– С чего ты взяла? Ну хорошо, я забыл про очередное звезднофлоткое мероприятие, тут согласен, но вот про то, что я пил, что за бред.? – возмутился Джим и возмутился справедливо, вчера он просто провел ночь у подружки и ни грамма алкоголя не принял.  
– В тебе нет ни капли от Джорджа… – Вайнона уставилась на свежий маникюр, не поднимая глаз на сына.  
– Ну да, ну да, сейчас будет вздох в духе «если бы не его глаза…», – Кирк скривился. Разочарованные взгляды матери преследовали его всю жизнь. А после того как после школы он отказался от Флота, а Сэм поехал поднимать отдаленные колонии добровольцем, сравнение отца и сына только участились. – Ма, я просто не выспался, тем более, я все так же не собираюсь никуда идти. Если тебе угодно, то можешь считать меня пацифистом, представь, что я днем я хожу по улице с плакатами, а по ночам поджигаю звезднофлотские верфи, – Джим усмехнулся.  
– Джеймс, прекрати паясничать, там будет Кристофер, и думаю, не стоит напоминать, скольким мы… _ты_ ему…  
– Я понял-понял, – отмахнулся Джим.  
Ну как же, на любом маломальском мероприятии Звездного Флота в Айове непременно должна присутствовать семья героя Федерации. Все свое детство он терпеть не мог собственный день рождения. Вместо торта – минута молчания по «Кельвину, вместо «поздравляем, Джимми» – «вечная память Джорджу». Да он даже никогда не видел Кирка-старшего, да, конечно, он гордился им, но каких слов дожидалось каждый командование от мальчика, на которого всегда давила слава отца?  
Хотя сегодня мама была права, Пайк только недавно вернулся из двухлетней миссии, и если их семья и была обязана кому-то, то именно ему. Кирк очень надеялся, что присутствия на официальной части и дружеского рукопожатия будет достаточно, чтобы мать отвязалась от него на ближайшее время.  
– …и еще, Джим, будь добр, приведи себя в нормальный вид и через час будь готов, автокар заедет за нами.   
– Окееей, – нехотя протянул Кирк, Вайонону, кажется, удовлетворила его реакция, потому что, оставив сына, она отправилась дальше собираться. А Джим решил, что одного сэндвича на завтрак для него маловато и нехотя поднялся, чтобы заказать в репликаторе что-нибудь еще. Господи, они жили на ферме, и вокруг все абсолютно все было натуральным. При желании Джиму только и стоило, что выйти из дома, чтобы получить… ну скажем свежего молока. Но фермеры из Кирков так и не вышли, да и побороть свою лень Джим был не в силах, поэтому и уплетал реплицированную картошку фри на завтрак.  
Снова поднявшись в свою комнату, он собирался написать Питу, что с ремонтом его кара придется повременить из-за… хм, непредвиденных обстоятельств. Мать и Пайк вместе с флотом нарушали все его планы.  
Но Кирк рассеяно оглядел комнату, проверил карманы кожанки, джинсов и даже на всякий случай заглянул под кровать, но чертов коммуникатор как сквозь землю провалился. Чертов комм был слишком дорог, чтобы вот так по-идиотски потерять его, там слишком много информации, которая могла бы фатально испортить даже такую репутацию как у него, в маленьком городке сплетни разлетались мгновенно. Кирк позвонил на свой номер с терминала, и самые страшные опасения подтвердились. Видимо, он забыл комм у Йолли.  
«Блять, лучше бы я его потерял», – мысленно выругался Джим, глядя на часы.   
Без коммуникатора он был как без рук, а до Риверсайда как минимум минут двадцать езды. Кирк быстро взвесил все за и против, времени до мероприятия оставалось не так много. Но при желании можно было еще смотаться в город, вернуться обратно и успеть переодеться. Джеймс Т. Кирк, как обычно, не верил в безвыходные ситуации.  
К сожалению, он слишком злоупотреблял этой фразой и частенько попросту переоценивал собственные силы. Мало того, что Джим в крошечном Риверсайде он простоял в пробке из-за аварии, так еще и по лицу Йолли, отрывшей дверь, было сразу понятно, что содержимое комма она увидела. Черт, теперь разговора не избежать, а меньше всего Кирку нравились обманутые и обиженные женщины.  
– О, то есть ты все-таки приперся за ним?! – девушка чуть ли не швырнула комм прямо в Джима, благо реакция у того была отменная. – Какой же ты мудак, Кирк.  
– Детка, разгневанные женщины меня, конечно, заводят, но не до такой же степени, – Джим ослепительно улыбнулся, убрав средство связи в карман. – В чем проблема?  
– Может быть, в том, что ты трахаешься со всеми подряд?!  
– Йолланда, душа моя, ты читала мои переписки? – наигранно воскликнул Кирк. Ситуация начала его забавлять.  
– Я думала, что вся та чушь, которую ты мне плел по ночам, правда, а…  
– Эй, а я думал, что отношения должны строиться на доверии, – перебил девушку Джим и в следующий миг поплатился за это.   
В фермерской Айове в принципе не водилось хрупких и робких дев, и рука у Йолли была тяжелая. У Джима еще несколько секунд звенело в голове после хлесткой пощечины.   
«Вау, похоже, я иду на рекорд, – Кирк с улыбкой потер щеку. – Три недели. Так и остепениться недолго!».   
Джим ненавидел оправдываться и, уж тем более, не собирался делать это из-за незначительного флирта по переписке. Хотя… он лукавил даже в собственных мыслях, парочка сообщений была довольно горяча.   
Так или иначе, вины он не чувствовал, по крайне мере, перед девушкой, совсем другое дело мама и Кристофер, к которым он уже, черт возьми, опаздывал. Церемония начиналась совсем скоро, а ему ехать еще… минут пятнадцать, если удастся выдавить последние силы из байка.  
О том, чтобы переодеться, речи не шло, так что, видимо, придется появиться перед командованием прямо так: в потертой кожаной куртке, грязных драных джинсах и с саднящей щекой. Ну, по крайней мере, он притащит туда свою задницу, а это уже неплохо.  
Вышки верфи были видны практически из любой точки города, поэтому было тяжело определить, сколько в действительности до нее осталось, и Джим все гнал вдоль бескрайних полей.  
Кирк прибыл на площадку с двадцатиминутным опозданием, благодаря судьбу за то, что процедура передачи командования проходила под открытым небом. В ином случае он бы никогда не нашел нужный павильон среди одинаковых флотских строений и множества переходов.   
Джим действительно не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда он всем сердцем желал просто слиться с толпой. Но на подобных мероприятиях это было невозможно, он слишком выделялся среди вытянувшихся по струнке офицеров, затянутых в серые кители. Господи, да даже мама надела парадную форму, в которой Джим видел её от силы пару раз.  
Она легонько толкнула сына в бок, бросив что-то вроде «разберемся дома», когда он наконец пробрался сквозь плотные ряды флотских в первый ряд, где ему с матерью было отведено место.  
Пайк, в этот момент произносивший какую-то жутко патриотичную речь, ни на секунду не прервался, но зато многозначительно глянул на нарушителя порядка, и, если бы не куча народу, смотрящего на него, Кристофер непременно закатил бы глаза. Джим улыбнулся, представив, как забавно с высоты трибуны было наблюдать за его хаотично передвигающейся золотой макушкой в море одинаковых серых фуражек.   
Кирк поймал на себе несколько десятков любопытных взглядов, ну как же, сын того самого Джорджа Кирка, заявился одетый как оборванец посреди церемонии, производя столько шума, сколько вышколенные офицеры и представить не могли. Но вскоре всеобщее внимание снова обратилось на сцену, где Кристофер передал слову какому-то мистеру Споку. На сцену поднялся… черт подери, за трибуну встал мало того, что всего лишь кадет, судя по алой форме, так еще и вулканец! «Вулканец в Айове, ничего себе!», – Джим аж присвистнул, за что получил от матери еще один осуждающий взгляд.   
– Корабль класса Конституция. Регистр NCC-1701. Способен набирать скорость вплоть до варп 9, что значительно выше стандартной скорости крейсеров. На вооружении состоят как фотонные торпеды, так и фазовые излучатели. Двигательная система представлена варп-двигателем и импульсным… – ровным четким голосом начал свой доклад Спок. Джим пропустил большую часть информации мимо ушей. – Длина 289 метров, бла-бла-бла, экипаж 430 человек…  
Над сценой появилась огромная голограмма самого корабля с гигантскими буквами на серебристой поверхности - «Энтерпрайз»  
«Так вот как зовут эту красотку…», – вздохнул Джим, не в силах оторвать взгляд от звездолета. Он всегда восхищался кораблями, они казались ему одновременно величественными и почему-то хрупкими. Дурацкая ассоциация из детства, когда модельки ломались, стоило только Сэму наступить на них. Да, Джим был по уши влюблен в звездолеты, но летать на них никогда не смог бы. «По крайней мере, не на военных», – успокаивал себя Кирк.  
Он уже потерял счет времени, а когда очнулся, вулканец закончил свою речь и, кивнув, спустился со сцены. Его снова сменил Пайк, и уже через пару минут раздались звуки живого оркестра, который был большой редкостью для компьютеризированного века. Официальную церемонию передачи корабля наконец объявили закрытой.   
Джим боялся потерять Кристофера в толпе одинаково одетых офицеров. Нужно было скорее подойти к нему с формальным приветствием и смотаться отсюда. Правда, Кирк мало понимал, зачем он вообще приехал на верфи, если Крис, так или иначе, заглянул бы к ним на ферму. Он все еще считал, что за Кирками нужно приглядывать.   
– Джеймс? Здравствуй, – на плечо Джима легла рука, Пайк сам нашел его и добродушно улыбнулся, когда парень развернулся.   
– Здрасте, – Кирк пожал ему руку, ожидая, как обычно, дежурных вопросов, но в этот раз, кивнув сам себе, Крис взял его под локоть и отвел в сторону подальше от столпотворения.   
– Джим, знаешь, ты очень вырос с нашей последней встречи, – Пайка не было на Земле последние два года, неудивительно, что Кирк изменился за это время. – Ты ведь уже закончил школу, да? Собираешься поступать?  
– Эээ, ну, честно говоря, нет, – Джим нахмурился, надеясь, что ему не придется следующие десять минут врать Крису о том, что он еще не нашел своего предназначения и все в таком духе. – Если это уловка, чтобы затащить меня в ваш обожаемый Флот, то извините, это не предел моих мечтаний.  
– Даже не хочу знать, что ты считаешь для себя пределом, – Кристофер грустно усмехнулся. – Но я не об этом. Получается, что ты сейчас фактически ничем не занят, и поэтому я хотел бы попросить тебе кое о чем.  
– Ну да, – неуверенно кивнул Кирк. Он не был уверен, что идея Пайка, в чем бы она не заключалась, понравится ему. Но отказать Джим не мог, хотя бы банально из-за уважения и чувства долга перед этим человеком. Впрочем, вряд ли Крису нужно что-то существенное. Да и надо хоть как-то выказать свою благодарность за все те кредиты, что Пайк перечислял на счет сына своего погибшего друга. Перечислял и продолжал перечислять уже после его совершеннолетия. Что порядком напрягало Кирка и заставляло чувствовать себя зависимым, чего он терпеть не мог.  
– Я приехал сюда не один, привез кое-кого….  
– Кое-кого особенного? – бестактно перебил Пайка парень. – Оу, Крис, вы нашли себе миссис очаровательную орионку? Если к службе полагаются такие бонусы, то я готов прямо сейчас записаться на Флот.  
– Правда? Знаешь, если, чтобы заманить тебя на свой корабль, мне нужно набрать в экипаж парочку фигуристых инопланетянок, то я готов на такие жертвы, – Пайк хмыкнул, потрепав Кирк по голове. – А если серьезно, Джим, то это не девушка, но его тоже можно в какой-то степени, кхм, назвать особенным, – он усмехнулся, а Джим вопросительно выгнул брови. – Можно сказать, он мой протеже… будет моим протеже, после того как защитит диплом. Хочу сделать его старшим офицером по науке на Энтерпрайз. Но, знаешь, вчерашних кадетов обычно отправляют в дальние лаборатории… исследовать какую-нибудь пшеницу, а он парень способный и попросту зачахнет там.  
– Ну поздравляю его с таким карьерным взлетом. Но я-то тут причем? – не выдержал длинной тирады капитана Джим.  
– …договориться было непросто, но я убедил командование о разумности своего решения и договорился, чтобы он присматривался к кораблю, разобрался с оборудованием, приспособился, пока корабль еще стоит на верфи. Заодно поможет кое-что настроить, да и сам почувствует, какого это работать в команде, – Пайк выдержал паузу. – И тут мне и понадобится помощь. Я буду месяц в Сан-Франциско разбираться с накладными и документами на корабль, а тебя хочу попросить о небольшом одолжении – присмотришь за ним?  
– Серьезно? Я? Вам не кажется, что я немного не тот человек, которого просят о подобных одолжениях, я бы сказал, что присматривать нужно скорее за мной, – Джим усмехнулся и для наглядности обвел себя руками. – И вообще, какого черта взрослому парню нужна нянька? Он что, из тех двинутых ученых, которые, эээ, ну например, вычисляют скорость подпространственных перелетов, но не могут ложку до рта донести?  
– Я, видимо, поторопился, сказав, что ты вырос. Джим, все совсем наоборот. Он прекрасный, уникальный специалист в своей области, но он… замкнутый. Ты сам видел, Энтерпрайз это огромный корабль с экипажем больше четырех сотен человек. И у офицера по науке есть собственный штат подчиненных, с которыми ему нужно будет постоянно взаимодействовать, и в этом и состоит проблема. А ты у нас парень общительный, подвижный и, думаю, тебе не составит труда, ну, расшевелить его… Хм, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае, – неожиданно для капитана звездолета Пайк замялся. – Я не прошу ходить за ним тенью, просто хочу, чтобы ты вытаскивал его куда-нибудь, ну помогал сориентироваться в… хотя бы в городе. Ладно, ты сам разберешься, - Крис улыбнулся и помахал кому-то на площади. – Вот, кстати, и он. Спок! Подойди сюда.  
В следующий момент к ним подошел тот самый кадет, выступавший с докладом о техническом оснащении «Энтерпрайз». Джим поежился, глядя в холодные почти черные глаза парня, вместе с неестественно прямой осанкой и безэмоциональным застывшим лицом он оставлял… жуткое ощущение.   
– Что?! – непроизвольно вырывалась у Кирка. – То есть, когда вы говорили «замкнутый парень», вы подразумевали вулканца?! Нет, серьезно?  
Пайк укоризненно глянул на него, было видно, что ему неловко за такую бурную реакцию Джеймса, но сам Спок лишь кивнул, все так же стоя с непроницаемым лицом, словно вовсе не замечая Кирка.  
– Ты уже совладал со своими эмоциями? Если да, то позволь я продолжу, да, мистер Спок вулканец, между прочим, единственный вулканец, закончивший Академию Звездного флота.  
– Позвольте заметить, что до защиты диплома и присвоения мне звания и квалификации, ваше утверждение является некорректным, – поправил капитана чертов вулканец.  
– Эээ, да, конечно, – Кристофер не привык, когда его поправляли, но замечания кадету не сделал. – Джим, думаю, что ты все-таки не откажешь мне в просьбе.  
– Ага… – обреченно выдохнул Кирк, понимая всю обреченность этой затеи.   
– Отлично. Думаю, стоит дать вам возможность познакомиться, так что не буду мешать, тем более, меня еще ждут в банкетном зале, – Крис по-отечески похлопал Джима по плечу и, кивнув Споку, поспешил в сторону главного корпуса.   
Когда они остались наедине, вулканец оглянул его с головы до ног, от чего Джиму стало не по себе, и, пытаясь как-то разрядить ситуацию, он широко улыбнулся и протянул руку:  
– Эээ, как тебя зовут я знаю, а ты со мной еще не познакомился. Джеймс Кирк, ну или Джим или Джимми, да в принципе как угодно, хоть Тиберий. Хотя… ты скорей всего выберешь Джеймс, так? - неуверенно закончил Кирк, опуская руку. Рукопожатие вулканец проигнорировал.  
– Если вы не имеете возражений, то этот вариант будет оптимальным, – Спок одернул китель и надел фуражку. – Думаю, что дальнейшее поддержание беседы невозможно вследствие объективных причин.  
– Ммм, ну окей. Тогда до встречи? – Кирка немного сбили с толку манера общения и эти самые «объективные причины» Спока, который, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал в сторону всё того же главного корпуса.

***

Джиму никак не удавалось свыкнуться с самой идей о том, что на целый месяц ему предстоит стать нянькой для вулканца. О господи, да это даже звучит смешно. Что он вообще будет делать с этим Споком, да еще и в Риверсайде, где кроме верфи и штаба Флота приличных заведений в принципе не предусматривалось. И что за глупая идея с социализацией, не уж-то Пайк сам не понимает, что парня, выражающегося как гребанный компьютер, невозможно, кхм, социализировать. Нет, ну правда, единственным местом в городе, где можно было приобрести весь букет знаний о тонкостях общения землян был местный бар. Вот только вряд ли на «Энтерпрайз» пригодятся все те выражения, которых вулканец там понахватается у местной элиты.  
Кстати, о баре, ему самому бы не помешало развеяться, тем более, мама болтала на кухне с заехавшим к ним Пайком. Такие разговоры могли и на пол ночи затянуться, а значит, его отсутствия никто даже не заметит. Осталось только проскользнуть вниз. Вайнона несмотря на то, что сын был уже достаточно взрослым, пыталась контролировать его жизнь. Наверное, желая компенсировать недостаток внимания к Джиму, пока тот был ребенком, а она постоянно находилась в космосе. Хотя наверстывать упущенное было поздно, мальчик вырос себе на уме.  
Джим бесшумно спустился по лестнице, он уже давно научился не наступать на скрипящие половицы, а Фрэнку было на него плевать, тот даже не пошевелился, продолжая дремать с бутылкой пива в кресле, когда Кирк прошел мимо. Он уже стоял в коридоре, когда услышал приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся из кухни, и все бы ничего, но пройти мимо, когда за закрытой дверью обсуждают твою персону, было для Джима невозможно. Он частенько попадал в неприятности из-за своего чрезмерного любопытства.   
– …и долго Джим собирается прожигать жизнь в Айове? Ты же понимаешь, – Пайк устало вздохнул, а Кирк с интересом замер под дверью. Они тут ему кости перемывают? Прекрасно. – Однажды он влипнет так, что даже я не смогу помочь, с его-то характером. А флот бы сделал из него человека, ведь такой парень пропадает. Поговори с ним.  
– О, Крис, да ты всё еще оптимист, – мать усмехнулась. – Сколько раз уже начинали эти разговоры, все одно… Ты же знаешь, он никого не слушает.  
– Ты мать.  
– Вот только не надо мне тут морали читать, – в голосе Вайноны послышалось раздражение. – Джиму нравится быть местным ковбоем, и сомневаюсь, что ему хотя бы может прийти мысль оставить позади бесконечные дороги и бары. Да он притормозит только, если от него залетит какая-нибудь местная дурочка, и, знаешь, я бы хотела, чтобы этого не случалось как можно дольше.  
– Тебе следовало уделять ему больше времени, – с легким укором ответил Пайк.  
– Кристофер, ты был у нас в последний раз два года назад, ты даже не представляешь, как мы живем, и поверь, то, что ко мне на порог еще не подбросили младенца, уже можно считать достижением, - Вайнона усмехнулась. – Ты же помнишь, что до того как Фрэнк более-менее восстановил хозяйство на ферме, единственный достаток приносила только моя служба во Флоте, и не мне тебе рассказывать сколько это отнимает времени и сил. Я месяц работаю на станции, а потом всего две недели дома. Когда бы я могла уследить за мальчишками? Сэм сбежал, а Джим... пока тебя не было, совсем распустился, ему не хватает примера перед глазами, авторитета, – Кирк видел, как мама украдкой глянула на дверь. – Ты же понимаешь, что Фрэнк не лучший образец для подражания. Никогда бы не подумала, что о сыне Джорджа будут ходить такие слухи…  
– Как будто тебе есть дело до этих слухов? – фыркнул Пайк.   
– Ты пришел, чтобы в очередной раз убедить меня, что я плохая мать? Если так, то давай выпьем еще по бокалу, вспомним Академию и Джорджа, а потом ты снова укатишь на пару лет.  
– Вайнона, хватит, я всё понимаю и согласен с тем, что Джиму не хватает хорошего друга, – Кирк, стоя за дверью, поморщился. – Знаешь, со мной приехал один парень, вулканец, ты видела, он выступал на церемонии и… в общем, я попросил Джима присмотреть за ним. Парень замкнутый и необщительный, полная противоположность Джеймса. И я рассчитываю на то, что общаясь, они повлияют друг на друга. Думаю, Спок может стать хорошим примером для твоего сына, кроме того он очень умный, и что бы там не говорили, я знаю, и Джим у нас юный гений. Во сколько он собрал сам себе терминал?  
– Неважно. Ты издеваешься? Джимми и вулканец? Да у твоего протеже мозги вскипят после одного часа общения с ним. Он мастерски выносит мозги всем окружавшим, и даже хваленый вулканский самоконтроль здесь не поможет. Нет, это плохая идея, Джим для этого совсем не подходит.  
– Эй, для чего я тут не подхожу? – Кирк не выдержал и с грохотом ввалился на кухню. – Вообще-то сплетничать отвратительно, особенно о собственном сыне, ма, – Джим, улыбнувшись, глянул на мать, надеясь, что она поймет, что это всего лишь шутка.  
– Кто бы говорил, ты сам подслушивал под дверью, – Вайнона устало глянула не него, зацепившись взглядом за кожанку и рюкзак. – Куда ты опять собрался? Я тебе дома вообще не вижу.  
– Уже никуда, – встрял Пайк. - Джим, завтра в 9:00 Спок будет ждать тебя у общежития Звездного флота, корпуса D3. Постарайся произвести хорошее впечатление. И для начала… ну, например, не опаздывай. Он серьезно относится к пунктуальности.  
– Еще бы, он же гребанный вулканец! – тут же возмутился Кирк.  
– Джеймс, следи за своей речью, в Федерации такие высказывания считаются ксенофобными.  
– Да плевать. Что мне с ним вообще делать? – никак не успокаивался Джим.  
– Ты справишься, я в тебя верю, – Кристофер улыбнулся. Ну конечно, ему легко говорить, завтра укатит в свой Сан-Франциско, а, приехав, небось еще затребует полный отчет о их, кхм, социальном взаимодействии с угрюмым вулканцем! – Если привыкнуть к его манере общения, то можно и для себя многое подчерпнуть.  
– Ага, как же, – Джим закатил глаза.  
Он считал всю эту идею заведомо провальной. Ну как вообще можно подумать, что они смогут друг друга… уравновесить, полный бред же, и как только Пайк этого не понимает?

***

Утро Джима началось с раздражающего писка комма и терминала одновременно. Бросившись выключать будильник, он чуть не запнулся, запутавшись в одеяле и проклиная Пайка, чертового вулканца и свою никчемную жизнь.  
Ему стоило огромного усилия проснуться в такую рань, и перспектива провести следующую пару часов в обществе существа, мало чем отличающего от андройда, не добавляла оптимизма.  
Хорошо хоть по пути в город шум байка и прохладный утренний ветер взбодрили Кирка, по крайней мере, он не засыпал на ходу. Мельком бросив взгляд в боковое зеркало, Джим обреченно вздохнул и попытался кое-как пригладить растрепанные волосы. Даже если первое впечатление было ошибочным, и Спок на самом деле не такой зануда как показался, вряд ли он захочет пойти на контакт с лохматым заспанным парнем в криво застегнутой рубашке. Джим усмехнулся и потер щеку, надеясь, что на ней уже нет отпечатка подушки. «Черт возьми, да я же сейчас просто мечта любого чопорного вулканца!»  
– Вы опоздали на три с половиной минуты, – одной фразой вулканец разбил все призрачные надежды Джима на то, что из них могу выйти хотя бы приятели.  
– Окей, мне официальные извинения принести? – Джим слез с мотоцикла и натянуто улыбнулся вулканцу.  
– Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, вы… – Спок хотел сказать что-то еще, но Джим жестом остановил его.  
– «Вы»? Издеваешься? Да мы же почти ровесники! Со мной так только копы в участке разговаривают, ну знаешь «вы превысили допустимую скорость бла-бла-бла», – Джим хотел было рассмеяться, но осекся. – Эээ, ладно, откуда тебе знать-то… Просто давай на «ты», хорошо?  
– Предполагается, что это элементарное правило этикета, принятое в вашем обществе, – отчеканил Спок. Джима уже начала раздражать его манера вести диалог.  
– Позволь, я не буду посвящать тебя в правила здешнего общества, – Джим широко зевнул, еле успев прикрыть рот. – Черт, весь день теперь буду заспанный ходить, куда тебе вообще в такую рань надо?  
– В архив.  
– Эээ, архив? – удивился Джим. – То есть я тебе понадобился, чтобы сгонять в архив? Папки сам не в состоянии с места на место перекладывать, или что, я должен вслух читать… ммм, кофе приносить? Что там еще Пайк придумал?  
– Я не нуждаюсь в посторонней помощи, и предположение о моем физическом состоянии ошибочно, точно так же как и то, что мне может понадобиться кофе или воспроизведение уже прочтенной информации.   
– Что, блять? – Джим тряхнул головой. Что еще за чушь несет вулканец?  
– Ваши выражения считаются неприемлемыми в обществе, но, отвечая на выше озвученные вопросы, могу добавить, что это капитан Пайк настоял на том, чтобы мы встретились.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Кирк, соображая, как Кристофер, общаясь с этим Споком, мог строить какие-то планы насчет их, хмм, тандема. Он всегда был немного идеалистом. – Ну тогда вперед, надеюсь, ты не боишься ездить на байке?  
– Не боюсь, но предпочту автокар. И формально наша встреча произошла, и условия капитана Пайка выполнены. Сопровождать меня вы не обязаны.  
– Еще как обязан. Да меня Крис убьет, если узнает, что бросил тебя на растерзание этим грымзам из архива, – заметив растерянность на лице вулканца, Джим добавил. – Это была метафора, я имею в виду, ты действительно считаешь, что договоришься с этими милейшими созданиями?  
– Это может составить проблему? – вулканец поднял бровь. – У меня есть необходимые справки и выписки из головного отделения в Сан-Франциско.  
– И что? Поверь, когда я хотел прочитать кое-что, эээ, о подпространсвенных полетах, мне не помогло даже все мое очарование, – усмехнулся Джим, для подтверждения своих слов наивно похлопав ресницами. – Женщины в Айове, ух, знаешь ли…  
– Во-первых, не думаю что у вас… у тебя было разрешение на посещение закрытых секций, а во-вторых, насколько мне известно, айовские женщины ничем отличаются от остальных земных женщин вида homo sapiens.  
– Давай без подробностей, окей? Не хочу даже представлять, откуда у тебя такие познания, – Джим наигранно закатил глаза.  
– Стандартный курс ксенобиологии, разумеется.  
«Мда, с чувством юмора этого парня нужно будет серьёзно поработать».  
– Ладно, поехали уже в архив, посмотрим, как ты там сориентируешься.  
Спок предусмотрительно вызвал автокар, который уже поджидал их у выхода из общежития, и Джим с сожалением припарковал байк на флотской стоянке, надеясь, что с его красавцем ничего не случится. В салоне кара его снова потянуло в сон, и потребовалось собрать все волю в кулак, чтобы не клевать носом и сидеть с такой же прямой спиной как вулканец. Кирк очень надеялся, что в архиве Споку от него ничего не понадобится и можно будет хотя бы пару часиков вздремнуть.   
Ехали они в абсолютном молчании, и чтобы его окончательно не сморило, Джим принялся исподтишка поглядывать на своего спутника. Его хотелось рассматривать. В какой-то момент Кирку даже стало неловко за свои драные джинсы и пыльную одежду, потому что аккуратная, выглаженная кадетская форма сидела на Споке идеально. Особенно Кирка завораживал контраст алого кителя и неестественно бледной, даже зеленоватой кожи. А еще причудливая симметричная стрижка, смешная челка, черные брови в разлет… и господи, просто охрененные заостренные уши, до которых так и хотелось дотронуться. Черт, раньше он видел вулканцев только на страницах учебников, и они… были и в половину не такие завораживающие как этот.  
Спок либо не замечал любопытных взглядов, либо просто игнорировал, он вообще, кажется, не пошевелился за все время пути: так и сидел, упрямо уставившись вперед и сложив руки на коленях. Руки у него, кстати, тоже были красивые. Джим завис на аккуратных длинных пальцах. Не будь тот вулканцем, носящим маску вместо лица, Кирк бы попытался, хм… размять его вечно напряженные плечи и спину… просто в качестве эксперимента.   
Кар остановился прямо перед небольшим зданием архива Риверсайда. В основном здесь хранились флотские документы, потому что сам по себе архив в маленьком городке был бесполезен. Джим не спрашивал, что Спок забыл там, но исходя из слов Пайка, будущему научнику могли понадобиться какие-нибудь чертежи по ранней планировке «Энтерпрайз» или по оснащению лабораторий.  
Оказавшись внутри, Спок решительно прошел к вахте, а Джим, оперевшись на стену, принялся с интересом наблюдать за тем, как хваленная вулканская выдержка разобьется о скалы провинциальной бюрократии.  
– Здравствуйте. Я здесь по прямому приказу руководства Звездного Флота, вас должны были предупредить и…  
– Меня никто ни о чем не предупреждал, так что, пожалуйста, следуйте заведенным правилам. Удостоверение офицера Звездного флота, пожалуйста, – молодая девушка повторила давно заученную фазу и окинула Спока безразличным взглядом.   
– Кадетам Академии не полагаются подобные удостоверения.  
– Тогда я могу только предложить вам не тратить мое время, знаете, сколько тут кадетов шатается? Только офицеры и только по пропуску, – безразлично бросила девушка, возвращаясь к незаконченному маникюру и полностью игнорируя Спока.  
Джим еле удержался от того, чтобы не заржать в голос, настолько весело было наблюдать за растерянным вулканцем, привыкшим к четким и логичным схемам.  
– Вот бумага, – Спок вытащил аккуратно сложенный лист и протянул женщине. – Личное разрешение доступа к документам секции Y4.2, выданное лично руководителем проекта «Энтерпрайз» и капитаном Кристофером Пайком.  
– То есть эта фамилия должна мне что-то сказать? – девушка ослепительно улыбнулась и ткнула пальчиком в собственный падд. – У меня в памятке ничего не сказано ни о каких бумагах и, уж тем более, «личных разрешениях». Я же сказала: доступ в архив разрешен только офицерам Звездного Флота и уж никак не кадетам, так что не стоит тут размахивать своим студенческим удостоверением.  
– Может быть, можно что-то придумать? – Джим решил наконец вмешаться и, хм, показать Споку мастер-класс. – Он только приехал, местных порядков не знает, не то, что я, – широко улыбнувшись, Джим перегнулся через стойку и наигранно громко зашептал. – Вряд ли он хочет обвести тебя вокруг пальца, ты же слышала, что вулканцы не врут?  
– Ох, он что, вулканец? – девушка, не стесняясь, еще раз придирчиво оглядела Спока. Джим мысленно поблагодарил судьбу за то, что сегодня здесь оказалась эта молодая дурочка, а не та жабоподобная дама, на которую Кирк напоролся в прошлый раз.  
– Самый что ни на есть настоящий, – Джим подмигнул и кинул взгляд на бейджик девушки. – Так что, милая Джульетта, ты пропустишь нас?   
– Но… без удостоверения не положено, – девушка замялась, было видно, что еще немного и она сдастся под его напором. Кирк никогда не сомневался в своих талантах.  
– Ты, кстати, знаешь, что есть одна очень-очень древняя книга про девушку с таким же именем? И пока Спок бы рылся в своих файлах и перепечатывал бесконечные столбцы цифр, мы бы могли выпить кофе, и я бы рассказал тебе сюжет той пьесы, – Джим бросил взгляд из под ресниц, прекрасно зная, как на него ведутся такие вот принцессы госслужбы. Может быть, идея поехать со Споком в чертов архив не была так плоха? – Я, кстати, Джим.  
– Джим Кирк? Который пытался вручную перечертить схемы «Потемкина»? О тебе здесь наслышаны, – она рассмеялась и слегка покраснела. – Ладно, проходите, оставьте свое личное разрешение здесь, и, Джим, пусть твой остроухий дружок добудет себе пропуск, иначе больше не пущу. Не хватало, чтобы ходил не пойми кто. Сам понимаешь, у нас есть засекреченные секции.   
Заходя в хранилище, Джим внимательно наблюдал за Споком, надеясь, что тот хоть как-то выдаст свою реакцию. Сам Кирк прекрасно помнил, как разочаровался, впервые попав сюда. Длинные металлические столы с паддами, стеллажи с какими-то старыми изданиями и пара терминалов представляли собой унылое зрелище.   
Спок, не теряя времени, быстро нашел интересующую его информацию и принялся за работу, подробности которой Кирк не знал. Он пару раз предлагал вулканцу свою помощь, надеясь как бы нечаянно заглянуть во флотские документы, но Спок каждый раз отказывался. Поэтому первые полчаса Джим просто сидел рядом с ним, строя планы на вечер, мечтая, потом это ему надоело, и он принялся мешать Споку: заглядывать через плечо, спрашивать о всякой ерунде. Просто ради того, чтобы узнать насколько хватит выдержки логичного существа, потому что Джим уже начал раздражать сам себя. Но вулканец почти никак не отреагировал на провокации: сначала он односложно отвечал и кивал Кирку, а потом и вовсе замолк, обратив все свое внимание на падд.   
Спок все сидел, склонившись над экраном, испещренным бесконечными столбцами цифр, а Джим уже успел выйти покурить на улицу, поболтать с Джульеттой, чуть было не согласиться на свидание и сбежать, прихватив две кружки горячего, переслащенного какао. Ни чая, ни кофе у девушки не нашлось, а репликатора тут никогда и не было.   
– Эй, Спок, будешь какао? – спросил Джим, вернувшись в хранилище, и сел рядом с вулканцем. – Мне Джил приготовила, ну я сам напросился, а потом подумал, что нужно и тебе отнести.  
– Вы нарушаете технику безопасности, пронося в архив жидкости.  
– Ну типа того, да к тому же здесь почти нет бумажных документов, а паддам ничего не будет, даже если я и опрокину на них сладкий какао.  
– Я бы на твоем месте не стал рисковать и подтверждать свои теории, – Спок излишне аккуратно отодвинул от себя кружку. – К тому же я на работе и не намерен снижать мозговую активность.  
– А? – непонимающе переспросил Кирк. Он начинал ощущать себя идиотом, который ничего не соображает. Как вообще связаны какао и мозговая деятельность? Какие-то вулканские штучки что ли?  
Оставшуюся пару часов Джим и занял себя тем, что пытался раскрыть эту загадку, в конце концов, вокруг него куча информации, почему бы не узнать подробности о том, с кем предстоит провести бок о бок еще пару недель?  
Предсказуемо в архиве Риверсайда не было никакой информации не то что о традициях и ритуалах, но даже о самих вулканцах. Но, по крайней мере, он скоротал время. Спок закончил свою работу только к полудню.   
До общежития они добрались так же на вызванном каре. Джим уже предвкушал как доберется до своего дома и завалится спать до вечера, а потом смотается в бар.  
– Джеймс, – Спок неожиданно окликнул его, и Джим удивленно уставился на парня. Ну что еще ему надо? – Я хотел предложить тебе вариант, который устроит нас обоих. Как ты помнишь, капитан Пайк не уточнял, как часто мы должны встречаться, и какова должна быть продолжительность этих встреч.  
– Ну допустим. Это ты к чему? – Джим уставился на вулканца, неужели тот решится обмануть Криса, да быть такого не может!  
– Дело в том, что после нашего совместного визита в архив и при анализе проведенного там времени, я позволил себе сделать вывод о том, что общение с тобой в дальнейшем, как минимум, нецелесообразно.  
– Эээ… что значит нецелесообразно? – глупо переспросил Джим, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли от него пытается отделаться вулканец? Все же вроде прошло нормально, по крайней мере, Джим старался вести себя с ним так, как этого просил Пайк. – Ты мне сейчас сказал что-то вроде «наши отношения зашли в тупик, ты прекрасный парень, но мы слишком разные»? Нет, так не пойдет, я пообещал Пайку за тобой приглядывать, и все в таком духе. Типа приказы вышестоящих не оспариваются, ты же будущий офицер, должен понимать.  
– Ты не состоишь на службе во Флоте, а, значит, не обязан подчиняться приказам, но я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду и…  
– Вот и славно! – Джим перебил его, стараясь как можно быстрее закончить этот дурацкий разговор. – Хочешь ты или нет, но на ближайший месяц мы лучшие друзья! Запиши мне свой номер, - Джим протянул ему комм.  
Вулканец только удивлено выгнул бровь, но, не споря больше, набрал несколько цифр и протянул коммуникатор обратно Кирку, который в голове уже составлял целый план активных мероприятий, способных, кхм, социализировать Спока.  
И, по его мнению, действовать нужно было прямо сейчас, пока Спок немного привык к его обществу. Потому что велики шансы, что приехав завтра, он снова увидит закрытого, совершенно не идущего на контакт вулканца.  
– Ты спешишь? В смысле, тебе же никуда не нужно? – Джим едва успел схватить за локоть уже отвернувшегося Спока. Он так и не понял, что сделал не так, но парень резко отстранился, как будто прикосновение его обожгло.  
– Попрошу соблюдать дистанцию, для вулканцев важно личное пространство, – в его голосе не чувствовалось ни раздражения, ни недовольства, черт, да вообще никаких эмоций!  
– Оу, извини, я, эээ, тактильный, но постараюсь держать себя в руках, – Джим искренне улыбнулся. – Пошли, проведу тебя по городу, покажу, что где находится, окей?  
Спок на секунду задумался, и Кирк был готов поспорить, что в этот момент он обдумывает логичность такого предложения, но видимо аргументов против не набралось, и Спок наконец утвердительно кивнул.  
– Ну вот и замечательно, – улыбнулся Джим. – Я так понимаю, на мотоцикле ты не поедешь, пройдемся пешком? Тут недалеко.  
– Тебе лучше знать, – согласился вулканец, а Кирк усмехнулся, ожидая ну, как минимум, очередной нудной тирады. Если бы он так вел себя всегда, они, и правда, могли бы стать ну… хотя бы приятелями.  
Но это позже, а пока Джим просто брел по пыльным улицам, пытаясь придумать что бы такого показать Споку, чтобы заинтересовать его. С другой стороны, они с утра были вместе, и Кирку меньше всего хотелось навязываться и напрягать нового знакомого, вот только проблема была в том, что лицо вулканца оставалось нечитаемым и абсолютно спокойным, он никак не реагировал на различные провокации со стороны Кирка, только изредка кивал или давал односложные ответы.  
В конце концов, они дошли до центра города и остановились у стелы на главной площади. Джим задрал голову и прикрыл глаза от слепящего солнца.  
– Вон, видишь? – он указал наверх. – Там на самом шпиле сокол, наш штат когда-то давно называли «штатом соколиного глаза», не помню почему, но красиво, правда?  
– Не вижу эстетической привлекательности в данном сравнении. Но могу сказать, что каменные скульптуры, пусть и более изящные, чем данная, ценятся на Вулкане.   
– Вау, это фраза прямо прогресс для нас, так? – Джим еле удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть Спока по плечу. – Ну, наверное, еще что-нибудь нужно рассказать о нашей дыре… Эм... ну это, как ты понял, главная площадь, по выходным тут бывает ярмарка, только представь, это в 23 веке-то, знаешь, Айова жутко консервативный штат. Я всегда считал, что это из-за климата, который собрал здесь, кажется всех фермеров Федерации.   
– Твоя семья тоже занимается фермерством? – наконец Спок заинтересовался сказанным и задал вопрос сам.  
– Ну по факту да, но мой… Блять! – Джим выругался, заметив напротив хорошо знакомую фигуру. Разве что фигура в ней ему и нравилась, потому что характер у девушки был невыносим.  
– О, Кирк! Снова ты, какого черта? – крикнула она, подходя к Джиму.  
– Йолли, какая встреча! – Кирк прекрасно помнил, на какой ноте они расстались, но все равно обернулся и приветливо помахал девушке.  
– Ручной вулканец, издеваешься? – с издевкой бросила она, мельком глянув на Спока. – На экзотику потянуло? Удивляюсь, когда ты только все успеваешь… ах да, я и забыла, что…  
– Йоланда! Черт, ты можешь не орать на всю улицу? – шикнул Кирк.  
– О чем? О том, что ты местная шлюха, даром что парень, или о том, что не можешь удержать свой член в штанах?  
– Да нет же! Это не то… – Джим опешил от таких заявлений, ему оставалось только глупо оправдываться. Господи, да было бы перед кем?! – Я показывал ему город. Спок кадет и здесь по делу.  
– О, так он еще и кадет, ммм, прямо все твои фетиши сразу, – девушка скривилась и повернулась к вулканцу, который стоял в стороне, спокойно глядя на разыгравшуюся сцену. – Не знаю, как вулканцы к этому относятся, но советую тебе проверить его комм, потому что, чтобы он тебе не наплел, Джим Кирк еще тот засранец, – Спок удивленно вскинул брови, а Джиму было неловко перед ним, но поделать он ничего не мог. – Мне тебя жаль, дорогой, он же налюбуется тобой и пойдет дальше, если ты, конечно, не согласишься быть интересным дополнением ко всем…  
– Всё, достаточно! Йолли, попридержи свой язык! – повысил голос Джим, не хватало только, чтобы вздорная девица еще и Спока ненароком оскорбила.– Если ты все еще ревнуешь, то это твои проблемы и хватит уже соваться туда, куда не просят! Успокойся и иди уже, пока не сделала только хуже.  
– Только хуже, ну как же. Козел, – презрительно бросила девушка и, резко развернувшись, зашагала прочь. Только когда она скрылась из виду, Кирк облегченно вздохнул. Он уже в который раз зарекался не связываться с истеричными особами, которые потом еще и преследовать будут. Он предпочитал свободные отношения, выйдя из которых можно было остаться друзьями, но по иронии судьбы все его девушки готовы были чуть что вцепиться в него и не отпускать, а уж от страсти или от гнева значения не имело.  
Джим даже подумал, что в другой ситуации после такой разборки у них бы мог бы состояться горячий секс в виде примирения… мог бы, если бы не Спок. Нужно было поговорить и объяснить, что все, что сейчас было сказано, вздор, но Спок заговорил сам, и Джим был готов поспорить, что по вулканским меркам у него был совершенно оскорбленный вид.   
– Джеймс, я буду вынужден прекратить наше общение и доложить об этом капитану Пайку. За день у меня была возможность дважды убедиться в том, что ваша репутация оставляет желать лучшего, а поведение недостойно того доверия, которое вам выказывает капитан Пайк. В отчете я буду должен ссылаться на то, что наше дальнейшее сотрудничество невозможно ввиду вашего аморального поведения, вследствие чего вы не можете быть примером должного социального взаимодействия, принятого у землян,– словно с листа продекламировал Спок, снова переходя на «вы».  
– Спок? – только и смог выговорить Джим, беспомощно разведя руками, но вулканец видимо решил, что Кирк больше не стоит его внимания и, коротко кивнув, направился в сторону общежития.  
Кирк со злости пнул чертову стелу. Ну вот зачем он вообще затеял эту прогулку? Ладно, хрен с ней с Йолли, она всегда была немного неуравновешенной, а от Спока и вовсе невозможно требовать какой-то определенной реакции, они, блять, знакомы вторые сутки! Обидней всего было за то, что Пайк увидит этот отчет, который накатает его протеже. Это же подорвет всё то доверие и хрупкую надежду, которую Кристофер умудрился сохранить. Он верил в Джима, даже когда тот этого, откровенно говоря, не заслуживал, и меньше всего Джим хотел разочаровать этого человека.  
Нужно было остановить Спока, пока он и вправду не донес Пайку, Джим был готов поступиться своей гордостью и извиниться перед вулканцем… Хотя, по сути, извиняться ему было не за что. Спока он не оскорблял, не хотел задеть его достоинство или что-то подобное, а просить прощения за свои поступки, к которым вулканец даже не имеет отношения, было бы как минимум странно. Но выбора не оставалось.  
– Эй, Спок, постой! Куда ты ушел, ты же даже города не знаешь! – догнав вулканца, Джим встал перед ним, преграждая дорогу. – Что это только что было? Ты же понимаешь, что это глупо? – Спок промолчал, но не отвернулся и не ушел, словно давая Джиму возможность оправдаться. – Может, я и не тот человек, с которого стоит брать пример, но Крис поручил именно мне адаптировать тебя к жизни среди людей. И, знаешь, тебе не удастся вечно прятаться за стенами корпуса Академии в лабораториях. Тебе придется сталкиваться с разными людьми, с их переживаниями и эмоциями. И ты не можешь просто так делать какие-то выводы. Пойми, не знаю как на Вулкане, а у нас на Земле люди встречаются, люди расходятся, всё это в порядке вещей! – от переизбытка эмоций Джим принялся активно помогать себе жестами, а вулканец даже бровью не повел, но продолжал внимательно слушать парня. – Да, у нас с Йолли вышло все не очень красиво, но в этом виноват не только я. И, уж тем более, не стоит делать из этого выводы, что мне не удастся выполнить поручение Пайка. Кристофер наверняка и для тебя сделал многое, я его хорошо знаю, и меньше всего мне хочется подорвать его доверие. Давай ты повременишь с этим чертовым отчетом, ну правда, дай мне второй шанс. Ты веришь в то, что Кристофер Пайк мог во мне ошибиться?  
– Ваша речь, безусловно произвела…  
– Произвела на тебя впечатление? – Кирк улыбнулся. – И давай снова на «ты», Спок, а то я подумаю, что ты все еще дуешься на меня.  
– Вулканцы не дуются.  
– Ага, вулканцы цепляются к словам. Так что ты хотел сказать? – Джиму не терпелось услышать, будет ли в голосе вулканца чувствоваться вина за резкие слова.  
– Джеймс, ты прав в том, что и для меня капитан Пайк является авторитетом, и у меня не раз была возможность убедиться в правильности его решений и действий, некоторые из которых, на первый взгляд, были лишены логики. Поэтому, основываясь на этих выводах и на том, что я владею недостаточными знаниями о тонкостях человеческих коммуникаций и взаимоотношений…  
– Проще, Спок проще, я уже начал забывать начало фразы.  
– Думаю, мои выводы по поводу вас носили скоротечный и несовершенный характер, – подытожил свою речь вулканец  
– То есть ты типа меня простил и это завуалированное «я был идиотом, ты классный парень»? – Джим усмехнулся. – Можешь не отвечать. Я не готов слушать еще оду витиеватую речь, из которой я и половину слов не запомню. Нам определенно нужно будет что-то сделать с твоей манерой общения.   
– Если пожелаешь, – кивнул вулканец, и Джим был готов поклясться, что только что услышал какой-то извращенный вариант вулканского сарказма.  
– Отлично! Тогда предлагаю заняться этим прямо сегодня вечером. Думаю, бар станет отличным местом, и выпьем, и твое, кхм, обучение начнем. Совместим приятное с полезным. У вас на Вулкане так принято?  
– Не думаю, – Спок одернул китель и вместе с Джимом двинулся вверх по улице. – Я благодарен тебе за данное предложение, но вынужден отказаться, этот вечер я рассчитываю провести более эффективно.   
– В смысле, ты занят сегодня вечером или в принципе отказываешься пойти и пропустить со мной стаканчик другой?  
– Я не употребляю никакой алкоголь, в том числе и земной, и нахожу бар не самым подходящим местом для коммуникаций.  
– Да ладно, тебе же предстоит пройти через десятки увольнительных, в которых только и делают, что зависают в дешевых барах. И поверь, с экипажем будут часто происходить всякие ситуации, ну вот как со мной, они буду извиняться или проявлять дружелюбие… а, знаешь, лучше алкоголя способ провернуть это еще не придумали. То есть у людей принято приглашать выпить в знак примирения. И если ты будешь постоянно ссылаться на дела и отказываться, они подумают, что ты их не уважаешь, и могут принять это на свой счет.  
– Я имел в виду, что действительно сегодня вечером буду занят, – вздохнул Спок.  
– Я верю. Как там говорят, вулканцы не врут? Но в следующий раз я тебя обязательно туда затащу, даже не сомневайся, – Кирк подмигнул кадету, и они продолжили свою маленькую экскурсию по центру города. Пусть дорога и проходила в молчании, Джим был уже не так уверен в том, что со Споком может быть скучно.

***

Больше недели пролетело с тех пор, как они со Споком познакомились. Хоть каждый день и был не похож на предыдущий, у Кирка они слились в сплошную яркую полосу. Приходилось просыпаться утром и ехать к Споку, хотя этого и не требовалось, и уставшим приходить домой к полуночи. «Поручение» Пайка перевернуло с ног на голову весь его распорядок дня.  
Но сегодня он собирался вернуться на ферму только с рассветом, потому что они со Споком наконец-то пошли в бар. Сколько бы Джим не уговаривал его, вулканец постоянно находил отговорки, и только в пятницу они стали не актуальны, верфь и архив в субботу не работали и ссылаться на то, что «снижение нормы сна отрицательно сказывается на эффективности работы», было попросту глупо.  
Джим не мог дождаться вечера, потому что Спок, сидящий за стойкой, представлялся ему… ну, как минимум, неуместно и забавно. Ему он, конечно, этого не говорил, боясь задеть и без того болезненное вулканское самолюбие. Кирк вообще гордился, что нашел со Споком общий язык и, как говорил Пайк, приноровился к его манере общения и даже понимал, когда тот говорил серьезно, а когда предпринимал попытки пошутить, естественно, с подачи Джима.  
– Куда это ты? – Вайнона вышла из кухни, вытирая руки о висящее на плече полотенце, и загородила сыну проход в прихожую. – Я уже надеялась, что ты останешься на ужин. Ну сколько можно пропадать неизвестно где?  
– Ма, сегодня ради дела! Ты не представляешь, я веду Спока в бар. Буду учить расслабляться в обществе невоспитанных, неотесанных землян, которыми, по его мнению, мы все являемся.  
– Серьезно, Джим? – мать скрестила руки на груди. – Вулканца в бар? Ты совсем умом тронулся? Ты его хотя бы предупредил, что из себя представляет _риверсайдский_ бар?  
– Неа, в этом-то и вся задумка, мамочка, – Джим наивно улыбнулся, – А что-то не так?  
– Ну как тебе сказать… – Вайнона скептически посмотрела на сына, который чуть ли не пританцовывал на месте. – Это ужасная идея, да что ты делать будешь, если с ним там что-нибудь случится? Потом же проблем не оберешься, знаешь, не собираюсь тебя выгораживать перед Крисом.  
– Ма, ты меня в жизни ни перед кем не выгораживала, так что я как-то и в этот раз не рассчитывал. Да и ,тем более, что с ним может случиться? Спок не пьет, в драки не ввязывается, женщин, я почти уверен, лапать не будет…  
– Как же так, совсем ничего из твоего обычного перечня ночных приключений? – Вайнона усмехнулась.  
– Ты слишком плохого мнения обо мне. Ничего такого в том, чтобы немного выпить в пятницу вечером, нет, – Джим пожал плечами. – Ты вообще должна быть счастлива, что у тебя такой сын, вот смотри, я умный, не вожу подружек в дом, не тяну из тебя денег и никогда не сажусь пьяным за руль, ой, да и вообще никогда не напивался настолько, чтобы перестать воспринимать окружающую реальность, как это делает Фрэнк.  
– Вали уже, идеальный сын! – мать легонько стукнула его по затылку. – И, если что, не смей потом говорить, что я тебя не предупреждала.   
– Ма, выдохни, мы всего лишь посидим в баре и все, никаких наркотиков или случайного секса. Хах, да даже если так, вряд ли тебе стоит бояться перспективы заиметь остроухого внучка, – Джим рассмеялся, ему всегда нравилось провоцировать мать и смотреть на ее реакцию. Все равно она всегда думала о сыне хуже, чем было на самом деле. – Хотя… я не то чтобы много знаю о размножении вулканцев, мало ли…  
Мать тяжело вздохнула, скорее всего в который раз задумавшись, когда именно произошел тот поворот, после которого она упустила своего мальчика. Который тем временем подхватил ключи от байка и выскочил на улицу.  
В шутках, адресованных матери, была доля правды, он действительно знал о вулканцах непростительно мало. То есть, конечно же, Джим перерыл всю сеть в поисках информации, но в общем доступе была только вулканская литература и история, кое-что о духовных практиках, но не более. А сам Спок наотрез отказывался говорить или рассказывать хоть что-то о Вулкане.   
С этими мыслями он доехал до Флотского общежития и уже издалека заметил одинокую высокую фигуру у входа. Спок дожидался его.  
– Привет! – Кирк замахал рукой вулканцу, спрыгивая с мотоцикла. Тот, как и обычно, лишь сдержано кивнул. – Ну что готов к… Вау, ты, эээ, в штатском?!  
Да, Джим, конечно, сам попросил его наконец сменить кадетскую форму и вечером надеть что-нибудь повседневное, но, учитывая упертость вулканца, он почти не надеялся на то, что Спок прислушается к нему.  
А сейчас перед Кирком стоял словно совершенно другой, незнакомый Спок. Да, у него было всё то же спокойное лицо, напряженные плечи и флотская выправка, но… черт возьми, в штатском он выглядел офигенно. Точней нет, не так, он выглядел еще более привлекательным.  
Длинные ноги, затянутые в джинсы, светлая футболка и пиджак подчеркивающий плечи. Правда, прическа осталось такой же идиотской, прилизанно аккуратной, но это было легко исправить.   
– Что-то не так? – Спок, заметив полуулыбку Кирка, бросил взгляд на свое отражение в стеклянной двери.  
– Нет, ты что, Спок, все просто отлично, – Джим не мог дружески похлопать его по плечу, поэтому ограничился тем, что просто подмигнул. – Только можно я кое-что поправлю, разрешаешь?  
Спок с сомнением посмотрел на приблизившегося Джима, но осторожно кивнул, а Кирк, приподнявшись на цыпочках, осторожно дотронулся до его волос и слегка растрепал их. Трудно было сказать, кто в этот момент был больше удивлен произошедшему.  
– Вот теперь идеально, – Кирк, отчего-то смутившись, сделал пару шагов назад. – Давай пока мы идем до бара, я проведу тебе, так скажем, небольшой инструктаж.   
– Мне кажется, что за эти дни я получил достаточно знаний о земной культуре, чтобы сориентироваться самому.  
– Оу, да ты зарвался, друг, – Джим усмехнулся, но тут же сообразил, что нужно быть поаккуратней в выражениях. – Если что, это была шутка. Но все равно, вот, допустим, усядется к тебе в баре какая-нибудь девица на колени, и что ты будешь делать?   
– Я сомневаюсь, что подобная ситуация может произойти на корабле, – попытался вывернуться Спок.   
– Кто знает, кто знает… – Кирк таинственно улыбнулся. – Всякое бывает, я вот каких только историй об увольнительных не слышал, тут еще нужно радоваться, если у девицы не три груди окажется. Но сегодня можешь о таком не беспокоиться, я буду на страже твоей чести, если что-то случится, а оно, поверь мне, обязательно случится.  
– Почему? – вулканец удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Нууу, Спок, ты же вулканец, то есть не просто остроухий завернутый в какую-то хламиду, а парень в узких джинсах и модном пиджаке, вдобавок, кхм, оснащенный острыми ушками и забавными бровями. Девочки, знаешь ли, любят экзотику… – Джим слегка зардел, но все равно добавил, – …и такие пальцы как у тебя тоже любят. Так вот, если к тебе кто-нибудь пристанет, ты не игнорируй, пьяные люди очень чувствительны, лучше поговорить с ними.  
Вулканец кивал в такт словам, и Джим был готов поспорить, что точно также он вторил профессорам на лекциях. Кирк уже был рад выступать наставником для такого самодостаточного существа как Спок.  
Единственный сносный бар в округе был виден издалека. Яркая неоновая вывеска, парковка, заполненная разнообразными транспортными средствами и кучки вышедших покурить людей у входа - ничего не изменилось с момента его последнего посещения.   
Джим уверенно зашел бар, попутно кивая знакомым, и Споку не оставалось ничего другого кроме как последовать за ним.  
Кирк хотел было сразу занять место за барной стойкой, но, обернувшись через плечо, увидел застывшего в дверях вулканца, даже сквозь его вечную маску спокойствия проступала растерянность.  
– Эй, пошли пока лучшие места не заняли, – Кирк махнул рукой в сторону стойки.  
– Джеймс, может быть, пройдем за столик?  
– Неа, зачем? Около бара же лучше, – Джим прошел вглубь заведения, увлекая Спока за собой. – Только посмотри, что может быть лучше компании проститутки, пьяницы и местного сумасшедшего? Бьюсь об заклад, на Вулкане ты с такими интересными личностями бы никогда не пересекся… – Кирк похлопал по стулу рядом, приглашая вулканца присесть.  
– После твоих слов я еще больше сомневаюсь в перспективах сегодняшнего вечера, – нахмурился Спок, но послушно сел рядом, сложив руки на коленях.  
\- Перспективы станут гораздо красочней после пары бокалов ярких коктейлей… Готов выбрать, что будешь пить? – Кирк перегнулся через стойку, чтобы взять раскладку с напитками для вулканца.  
– Я бы сказал ничего, но уверен, данный ответ тебя не удовлетворит, – попытался выкрутится Спок. Было забавно наблюдать, как он пытается перекричать гремящую музыку, но при этом сохранить спокойно лицо.  
– Правильно, тем более, тебе же должно быть известно, что в баре нельзя сидеть просто так, нужно обязательно хоть что-то заказать.   
– Не уверен, что здесь, – вулканец обвел помещение взглядом, – действуют хоть какие-нибудь правила.  
– Ой, ну не будь занудой, только не сегодня, – закатил глаза Кирк. – Не обязательно же напиваться, я вот начну с шотов, между прочим, только ради тебя.  
– Ради меня? – Спок удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Ну, был бы я здесь один, заказал так сразу двойной виски и через полчаса был бы в хлам.  
– Может быть, мне тогда стоит уйти?  
– Оу, Спок, я уже почти полюбил твой… кхм, своеобразный юмор. Но учти, что кто-нибудь другой может и обидеться, если ты откажешься выпить и будешь сидеть напротив с постной рожей.   
– Если проблема в выражении моего лица, то смею тебя разочаровать, его выражение не изменится даже после выпитого алкоголя.   
– Да ладно? – хмыкнул Кирк.  
– Напитки, считающиеся на Земле алкогольными, не имеют ровным счетом никакого воздействия на вулканцев.   
– Даже ромуланский эль?! – Джим удивленно округлил глаза.  
– Да, но мне стоит напомнить, что он запрещен на терри…  
– Ага, я в курсе, – махнул рукой Кирк. – Это получается, что вулканец даже напиться не может? Черт, как вы тогда справляетесь со всякими ну… жизненными кризисами?  
– Если ты хотел спросить, что вулканцы делают для того, чтобы очистить разум и расслабиться, то мы медитируем. К тому же употребление эквивалентов алкоголя не способствует восстановлению внутреннего спокойствия.  
– Что еще за «эквиваленты»?  
Спок замялся, и Джим было подумал, что снова спросил о чем-то не том. Вулканец и так был не особо разговорчив, а уж когда дело касалось каких-либо особенностей его расы, из него вообще было невозможно и слова вытянуть.  
Джим не переоценивал свои силы и сомневался, что даже его искренней интерес может подтолкнуть Спока к откровенностям. Но видимо он успел завоевать хоть немного доверия вулканца, потому что через несколько секунд тот вздохнул и пояснил:  
– Напитки, приготовленные на основе какао-бобов, производят похожий эффект на вулканский организм.  
– Вау, – искренне удивился Джим. – Так вот почему ты тогда отказался от какао? Мог бы и нормально объяснить. Здесь, конечно, чего-нибудь такого не найдется, серьезное заведение же, но можешь заказать себе какой-нибудь коктейль, все равно тебе от этого нечего не будет.  
– Хорошо, – Спок кивнул. – Тогда я полагаюсь на твой вкус.  
– Окей, и… наверное, грустно, когда не можешь просто так шоколада съесть! – Кирк улыбнулся и помахал рукой бармену, чтобы тот принял заказ.  
Проводить время в баре со Споком оказалось даже неожиданно весело… весело, правда, было только Джиму. Он медленно напивался под строгим взглядом вулканца, весь вечер мучившего один несчастный коктейль. Кирку все еще удавалось держать в голове мысль о том, что напиваться сегодня все-таки не стоит, он пришел сюда не для этого.   
Но за разговорами, красочными рассказами и байками из бара Джим и не заметил, как успел порядочно набраться. Чтобы и вовсе не отключиться прямо за барной стойкой, Кирк решил, что самое время привести себя в чувство и немного освежиться.  
– Эээ, я отлучусь на пару минут? Справишься тут без меня? – Джим положил руку Споку на плечо и к своему разочарованию почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы под тонкой тканью пиджака. Вулканец все еще был напряжен.  
– Разумеется. Едва ли может произойти ситуация, с которой я не смог бы справиться, – едва ли не оскорблено заявил Спок.  
Такой вулканец нравился Джиму даже больше, чем запрограммированный робот, которым тот был днем. Может быть, все доморощенные ученые ошибались, и вулканцы все-таки могут напиться? Как иначе объяснить едва уловимые перемены в Споке, в его скупых жестах и реакциях, которые Джим находил даже милыми. Казалось, что он как будто раскрылся и даже говорил чуть больше чем обычно. Хотя все это с легкостью списывалось на то, что сам Кирк находился уже в порядочном подпитии и не мог адекватно воспринимать тонкости происходящего.  
Умывшись и немного постояв у приоткрытого окна, Джим поспешил обратно в зал. Оставлять Спока одного среди пьяных людей не хотелось, даже понимая, что тот проучился четыре года в Академии и уж точно имел дело со студенческими попойками.   
К удивлению Кирка за те несколько минут, что он проторчал в туалете, к Споку уже успела прицепиться компания из завсегдатаев бара. Джим хорошо знал этих парней, большинство из них жило на фермах по соседству, и это значительно упрощало ситуацию. Объяснить незнакомцам, почему лезть к вулканцу плохая… очень плохая идея, было бы гораздо труднее.  
Еще издалека он заметил рыжую макушку Коула, местного заводилы, тот уселся на место Кирка и, пьяно скалясь, разглядывал вулканца.  
– И чего такой как ты здесь забыл? – мужчина попытался привлечь внимание вулканца, но тот, игнорируя все советы Джима, даже головы не повернул, так и сидел, уставившись в свой стакан. – Я отстал от жизни, и теперь вулканцы шляются по барам и хлещут алкоголь? – не унимался Коул, а его дружки, сгрудившиеся вокруг, только подкидывали веток в костер своими смешками.  
– Эй, парни, – расталкивая собравшихся около стойки людей, Джим пролез вперед и встал прямо за спиной Спока. – Что вы к нему прицепились, не видите что ли, он не расположен для беседы с вами?  
– О, Джимми, капитанский сынок! – Коул, забыв о вулканце, встал и протянул Кирку руку.  
– Блять, не называй меня так, – Кирк поморщился, но ответил на рукопожатие. – Слушай, отвали от парня.  
– Тебе-то что? Ты его вообще знаешь? Вулканец в нашей дыре, откуда мне знать, может, он вообще… это, ну, неправильный там какой.  
– Да брось, он мой друг, – Джим мельком взглянул на Спока, но тот никак не отреагировал на его слова. Кто бы сомневался.  
– Да ладно? Я-то думал, что ты уже и забыл про нас, давно тебя здесь не видно! А ты, значит, все это время с вулканцем развлекался.  
– А ты что, успел соскучиться, или у тебя наконец нашлись деньги, чтобы отыграться? – легко отшутился Джим. В последнее время его, и правда, редко заносило в местный бар, и без этого хватало забот. Да и, честно говоря, его не тянуло общаться или хотя бы выпивать с этими придурками, которых он после школы рассчитывал больше никогда не увидеть.   
– Ну, раз ты сам завел об этом разговор, то, может, пропустишь с нами стаканчик, другой? – Коул дружески перекинул руку через плечо Джима. – Давай с парнями сыграем как в старые времена, кто больше выпьет, а? Ставки чисто символические.  
– Нет, я же сказал, я тут с другом, – попытался выкрутиться Кирк.  
– Эй, сдрейфил? Где тот Джеймс Кирк, которого я помню? – под общий хохот подзуживал парня Коул.  
И, надо сказать, уговоры пошатнули уверенность Джима. Да, он обещал себе не напиваться сегодня вечером, но, с другой стороны, последнюю пару недель он почти ни с кем не общался кроме занудного вулканца и был не против расслабиться в компании приятелей, перед которыми не стоит стесняться своих привычек или задумываться о сказанном.  
– Спооок, все в порядке? – Джим улыбнулся и склонился над вулканцем. – Как ты смотришь на то, что я немного выпью тут с парнями? - осторожно поинтересовался он.   
Кирк ожидал, что вулканец будет против или опять пристанет со своими нравоучениями, но, к удивлению, тот только кивнул, уставившись немигающим взглядом куда-то за барную стойку.   
Уже через полчаса Джим проклинал себя за то, что снова пошел на поводу у своих мимолетных желаний. Ему давно пора было уяснить, что такие игры не для него. Метаболизм не позволял Джиму вливать в себя количество алкоголя, позволявшее выиграть ставку, он слишком быстро пьянел и еще долго приходил в себя после. Коул, явно более трезвый, пьяно усмехался, наблюдая за Кирком, который уже начал сомневаться, сможет ли он подняться из-за стойки без посторонней помощи. А смысл вообще? Домой он все равно доберется вряд ли, а все потому что эти «чисто символические ставки» вылись в то, что он просрал свой байк, и теперь Коул крутил в руках брелок от харлея, раздражая Джима.  
Отыгрываться Кирку было нечем, да и было очевидно, что он проиграл, а еще один стакан виски приведет только к тому, что все содержимое его желудка окажется на полу.  
Джим вздохнул и с облегчением положил голову на локти. Этот марафон его вымотал, и сил не было даже на то, чтобы оглядеть заведение в поисках знакомой остроухой головы. Да Спок наверняка уже ушел… хотя, черт возьми! Джим почувствовал как его подхватили под руки и с какой-то неправдоподобной легкостью пересадили за столик, он хотел было воспротивиться, но, подняв глаза, натолкнулся на тяжелый потемневший взгляд Спока. Что вообще происходит? Гребаный вулканец, убедившись, что Джим не собирается падать или медленно сползать на пол, подошел к стойке, о чем-то переговорил с Коулом. То, что он увидел дальше, Джим с уверенностью мог списать на алкоголь, мало ли спьяну померещится? Потому что в этой реальности правильный вулканец, будущий офицер Звездного Флота, просто не мог находиться в грязном айовском баре и вливать в себя один за другим стаканы виски под улюлюканье толпы.  
За стойкой остались только Спок, Коул и полупустая бутылка между ними. Остальные участники идиотского состязания уже валялись без чувств. 

***

Джим проснулся от того, что кто-то настойчиво звал его по имени. Голова гудела, но Кирк по своему опыту знал, что стоит только разлепить веки, как боль усилится.   
– Ммм, меня здесь нет… – неразборчиво пробурчал он.  
– Джим, вставай, нужно домой.  
– Домой? – Кирк с трудом оторвал голову от стола и поднял взгляд, стараясь сфокусироваться на вулканце. – Ты езжай, а мне-то теперь не на чем… Я байк Коулу просрал, – Джим недовольно скривился.  
– Ты ошибаешься, если предполагаешь, что в ином случае я бы позволил тебе садиться за руль в таком состоянии. Управление транспортным средством в состоянии опьянения по законам Федер…  
– Господи, Спок, давай отложим цитирование устава на завтра, – Кирк потер виски, надеясь хоть как-то уменьшить боль. – Вот когда я буду себя ненавидеть и ныть о байке, ты сможешь высказать мне какой я отвратительный безответственный мудак, окей?  
– Вероятность того, что описанное тобой произойдет, стремится к нулю. Вот, возьми, – он положил на столик ключ.  
– Откуда он у тебя? - Джим непонимающе уставился на вулканца. – Господи, Спок, я надеюсь, ты ничего не сотворил с Коулом?  
– Я всего лишь вступил с ним в состязание, которое он проиграл, – уклончиво ответил Спок. – Джеймс, поднимайся, вызванный кар уже дожидается у входа.  
– Сейчас я не в состоянии, но завтра мы точно обсудим то, как ты обвел этих придурков вокруг пальца. Хах, вулканцы, которых самый убойный виски не берет, – Кирк, чуть покачиваясь, выбрался из-за стола. – Эээ, и спасибо тебе. Я бы никогда его не отыграл.  
– Не стоит, – вулканец кивнул и пошел к выходу, оглядываясь на Джима, который уже более-менее уверенно поплелся за ним.  
Садиться в кар не хотелось, гораздо лучше было бы прогуляться, выветрить из головы остатки алкоголя и показать Споку ночную Айову, истинную красоту Среднего Запада. Но вместо этого Джим покачивался на мягком сидении и беззастенчиво пялился на соседа, чье скуластое лицо в свете фонарей казалось еще более завораживающим.  
Джим был бесконечно благодарен Споку, которому ничего не стоило выиграть. Но вот сам факт, что он, обычно безразличный к происходящему вокруг, вмешался, удивил Кирка. Хм, интересно, как у вулканцев принято выражать признательность? Если учитывать, как они ценили свое достоинство, вряд ли простого «спасибо» было достаточно. Но, черт, больше Джиму предложить было нечего.  
Хотя… Джим подвинулся ближе к вулканцу, так, что теперь их бедра соприкасались, и повернул голову. Что он собрался делать дальше Джим еще не решил. К его удивлению Спок не отстранился как обычно, а лишь смерил спутника долгим нечитаемым взглядом. На секунду Кирку показалось, что его может затянуть в черные как омут глаза. Он бы сравнил их с глубоким неизведанным космосом, таившим в себе опасность, если был бы хоть немного трезвей.  
– Джеймс, ты пьян, – Спок все-таки подался назад, когда Джим потянулся к его губам.  
Почему-то Кирка такая реакция ничуть не огорчила, Спок мог поступить как угодно: остановить кар и выйти, вышвырнуть самого Джима или, чего хуже, снова спрятаться под своей броней безразличия, а он… всего лишь отстранился. Наверное, Джеймс Т. Кирк был действительно очень пьян, потому что даже спустя пару минут он не смог побороть в себе совершенно дурацкое желание хотя бы провести пальцами по губам вулканца. 

***

С утра кроме головной боли и сухости во рту Джим ощутил еще и странное царапающее ощущение стыда. Стыда перед Споком, черт, нельзя было напиваться вчера до беспамятства. Ночь он помнил отрывочно, особенно то, как попал в свою комнату. Только один момент в его воспоминаниях сохранился четко и ярко. Черт возьми, он же вчера домогался?... приставал?...лез? Да, пожалуй, именно лез к вулканцу на заднем сидении кара.  
Было неловко, мало ли что Спок со своей сураковской философией подумал о нем. Нужно было срочно увидеть его и извиниться за это недоразумение, да и сказать спасибо за то, что тот не бросил его в баре, а, по всей видимости, довел до дома.   
В субботу на верфи был выходной, и вулканец просто не мог быть нигде кроме как в общежитии. Наверняка зарылся в какие-то очередные документы. Нужно было заглянуть к нему… Да, конечно, Кирк знал, что работы по «Энтерпрайз» еще непочатый край, но ведь и вулканцам нужно отдыхать, неплохо было бы вытащить Спока в выходные просто погулять по улицам города.  
Хотя… после вчерашних приключений у Спока были все основания не разговаривать с ним, хотя это и было бы совсем, хм, нелогично. Зато настучать Пайку, написать какой-нибудь рапорт вполне по-вулкански. Джим успел понять, насколько Спок оберегает свое личное пространство и избегает любых, даже дружеских прикосновений, и тот мог как угодно растолковать его фактически невинные поползновения.  
Кирк неожиданно для себя смущенно улыбнулся, на трезвую голову вчерашний поступок казался ему глупым и до странности интимным.  
В субботний день в общежитии было тихо и пусто. Работники верфи разъехались по домам, а редкие ученые и приглашенные специалисты уже во всю пользовались прелестями выходного дня: отдыхали и развлекались.   
Было непривычно идти по пустым коридорам, раньше Джим бывал здесь только в будние дни, когда из-за каждой двери доносились голоса, а во всем здании стоял гул. Однажды Спок даже упомянул о том, что в такой обстановке трудно сосредоточиться, для Кирка это значило - вулканцу попросту неуютно в окружении множества народу. Черт, и как он вообще собрался служить на огромном корабле?  
«Кажется, 756 это здесь», – Джим не без труда вспомнил когда-то названный Пайком номер комнаты Спок, и, немного помявшись у двери, постучал.   
Вулканец открыл дверь практически сразу, и Кирку потребовался весь его шаткий самокотроль, чтобы не выдать удивления. Хозяин комнаты предстал перед ним в непривычном и тем более умилительном виде. Спортивные штаны и простая белая футболка с эмблемой Академии смотрелись на нем не хуже, чем привычный мундир курсанта. Казалось, вулканец просто создан для казенной одежды, в которой ему удавалось выглядеть… привлекательно.  
– Джеймс? – при определенном усилии в голосе Спока можно было расслышать удивление. – Добрый день. Не ожидал тебя увидеть сегодня.  
– Привет! – Кирк улыбнулся. – Неа, мне просто хотелось извиниться, вот и все.  
– Извиниться? – переспросил вулканец, жестом приглашая Джима войти.  
– Ну да, – Кирк кивнул, без стеснения оглядывая помещение. Обычная обстановка: диван, письменный стол с терминалом и почти пустой книжный шкаф, металлическая вешалка с наглаженным мундиром и вчерашним штатским комплектом одежды – вот и все. За месяц проживания здесь Спок так и не обжил комнату: никаких фотографий ну или там странных вулканских штучек. – Спок, не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Я ведь не должен был надираться и… ну оставлять тебя без присмотра что ли. Предполагалось, что приглядывать за тобой это моя задача, а вышло так, что это ты присмотрел за мной, да еще и до дома дотащил. Вот за это и хочу сказать спасибо.  
– Не стоило, – вулканец присел на диван и как обычно сложил руки на коленях. Даже дома он выглядел напряженно… пожалуй, даже излишне напряженно, с ним было что-то не так. Если бы перед ним был не вулканец, Джим бы решил, что тот растерян или даже расстроен чем-то. Кирк очень хотел верить, что не он виной такому состоянию.  
– Эй, Спок, – Джим присел рядом. – Да-да, это не мое дело, но все в порядке? Извини, но ты сегодня какой-то особенно мрачный. То есть, да, ты и обычно не то чтобы искрился позитивом, но все-таки.   
– Нет повода волноваться, Джеймс. Думаю, я тоже должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты… вмешался.  
– Вмешался? – Кирк ухмыльнулся. – Ерунда. Стоп, я, кажется, понял, ты из-за вчерашнего расстроен? Хочешь, пообещаю, что больше я тебя в бар не потащу, а если и потащу, мы с тобой будем пить молочные коктейли, а?  
– Я не могу брать с тебя каких-либо обещаний. И… твое предположение ошибочно, – совсем не по-вулкански буркнул Спок.  
\- В чем тогда проблема? - Джим просто не понимал, что могло случиться у вулканца за те несколько часов, что он его не видел. – Давай, мы же почти друзья, рассказывай, в чем дело, – Кирк придвинулся ближе и в привычном жесте накрыл сцепленные руки Спока своею ладонью. Ему хотелось успокоить или поддержать вулканца. Джиму было неуютно, когда вокруг кто-то переживал, держа свои эмоции глубоко в себе, хотя он и сам никому не раскрывался.  
В этот момент Кирк думал, что они уже достигли некого единения и дотрагиваться до вулканца, не терпевшего прикосновений, ему как другу позволено. Но ошибся… практически сразу же Спок дернулся и отшатнулся.  
– Джим, я вынужден попросить тебя уйти, – он посмотрел на Кирка таким же холодным взглядом как и пару недель назад  
– Уйти? Почему? Я хотел прогуляться и…  
– Джеймс. Пожалуйста, – стальным голосом попросил Спок и, поднявшись с дивана, отворил дверь, и Кирку нечего не оставалось кроме как покинуть комнату. Он никак не мог взять в толк: неужели одно-единственное прикосновение могло разрушить хрупкое равновесие, достигнутое между ними?  
Всю дорогу до фермы Джим злился на себя. Черт же его побрал влезать в личное пространство вулканца. С утра тот выглядел усталым и чем-то встревоженным, Кирку хотелось верить в то, что причиной такого состояния послужил не он сам и не вчерашняя ночь в баре.  
Сейчас Джиму даже не хотелось обижаться на Спока, хотя в любой другой момент он бы высказал парню все, что думает о таком наплевательском отношении к друзьями… Если Спок действительно считал их друзьями. Или друзей выставляют за дверь, когда они пытаются упокоить и подержать? Черт, наверное, увидев Спока в расстроенных чувствах, нужно было поступить по-вулкански и не обращать внимания, потому что от дружеской поддержки и прикосновения стало только хуже, и позеленевшие щеки были тому доказательством.   
Подъезжая к дому, Джим надеялся что в который раз ему повезет, и Фрэнка снова не будет дома. Они вообще пресекались очень редко, и, наверное, поэтому в доме удавалось сохранять хотя бы подобие спокойствия, ведь стоило им только столкнуться, как с обеих сторон сыпались взаимные упреки и придирки. Но так уж повелось с детства: неработающий терминал, неурожай или стабильные пропуски в школе - буквально все сводилось к тому, что Джим никчемный сын и вообще парень без перспектив и целей. И да, это говорил Фрэнк, сидящий на шее матери уже почти десять лет и выпивающий в день как минимум пару банок пива.  
Пожалуй, к числу тех немногих пунктов, за которые Фрэнка можно было ценить, стоило отнести то, что тот никогда не пользовался репликатором, предпочитая готовить самому, потому что ужина от Вайноны дождаться было невозможно.  
Зайдя в дом, Джим сглотнул, с утра у него ни крошки во рту не было, а с кухни доносился аппетитный запах стэйка, не то, что та жуть, которой пахнет реплицированная резина.  
– Решил наконец объявиться? – Фрэнк хмуро уставился на Кирка, зашедшего на кухню. – Чего тебе?  
– Перекусить хочу, – пожал плечами Джим, направляясь к холодильнику. – А что? Мой дом вообще-то, хочу ем, хочу сплю, хочу…  
– Всякий сброд вожу, да? – фыркнул отчим. – Еда только в репликаторе, ужин, – он указал на стейк, – на двоих. Ты уже большой пацан и сам себе приготовишь.  
– Не больно то и хотелось, сплошной холестерин, – съязвил Кирк, притворно поморщившись.   
Видимо, сегодня не удачный день для милых семейных посиделок, ну и ладно, может, в комнате у него найдется пачка чего-нибудь вкусного, с голоду не помрет.  
И, казалось, хуже уже быть не может, но… в комнате он обнаружил только пустые упаковки телларийского печенья, чипсов и коробку из-под пиццы. Даже вчерашнего сэндвича не нашлось. От мысли о еде живот еще раз предательски заурчал, но Джим из чистого упрямства завалился на кровать. Можно поваляться пару часов с паддом, почитать или посмотреть что-нибудь, а потом, когда Фрэнк уйдет, спуститься и перекусить. Когда и чертов падд оказался разряжен, Джим со злостью швырнул его на стоящую напротив кровать Сэма и окончательно перестал верить в свою удачу.  
Вскоре Кирк задремал: подействовал давно выработанный рефлекс. Он всегда считал, что самый лучший… да и самый простой способ сбежать от проблем и ненужных мыслей это попросту завалиться спать. Так было всегда: когда мать и Фрэнк орали, когда приходила очередная жалоба из школы, когда он разбил отцовскую антикварную машину, когда его бросила очередная девушка… Джим всегда сбегал, удивительно быстро проваливаясь в сон. Даже когда Сэм ушел, и комната опустела, он все равно отворачивался к стене и укрывался с головой. Это был его способ оградить личное пространство, вулканец назвал бы это крайне нелогичным.  
Вот и сейчас Кирк отрубился и, наверное, проспал бы до самой ночи, если бы его не разбудил противный писк комма.  
– Алло? – сонно буркнул Джим.  
– Джеймс, здравствуй. Я не вовремя?  
– Что? Спок?! – Кирк рывком сел в кровати. – Что-то случилось, эээ, у тебя все в порядке?  
– Нет. Но звоню я не поэтому. Джим, мне хотелось бы принести тебе извинения.  
– Ааа… – протянул Кирк, соображая, что он должен на это ответить. – Можешь просто забить, ничего страшного не случилось.  
– И все-таки я бы предпочел лично поговорить с тобой и прояснить произошедшее.  
– Это ты типа приглашаешь меня? Могу подъехать к твоей общаге минут через 15, надеюсь, у тебя в комнате найдется хоть что-нибудь съестное. Поверь, я уже и на вашу вулканскую траву согласен.  
– Джим, посещение закрыто после 2100.  
– А, точно. Ну, тогда выходи сам, пройдемся, окей? – Кирк улыбнулся, уже детально продумывая их прогулку.  
– Буду ждать тебя у главного входа. И, Джим... вулканцы несмотря на твое стереотипное мышление не употребляют траву в пищу.

***

На встречу со Споком Джим ехал с несвойственным для себя ощущением неуверенности. Он всегда избегал серьёзных разговоров, а уж выяснение отношений с вулканцем это не шутки. Перед выездом Кирк успел захватить сэндвич и салат для Спока, вот только вряд ли в их случае еда поможет разрядить ситуацию. Джим с улыбкой подумал, что такого волнующего ощущения, отзывающегося мурашками по позвоночнику, он не испытывал лет с четырнадцати, когда воображал себе, что идет на первое настоящее взрослое свидание.  
Припарковав байк у общежития, Джим покопался в кофре, достал еду и поспешил ко входу, где на крыльце его уже дожидался Спок.  
– Спок, привет! – Кирк вдохнул прохладного ночного воздуха и помахал рукой. – Все нормально?  
– Вполне, – вулканец кивнул. – Но, думаю, парковка не лучшее место, где мы бы могли поговорить.   
– Эм, а чем тебя твоя комната не устраивает, могли бы туда подняться.  
– Джим, посещения после 2100 запрещены. Я тебе уж говорил, но ты слишком рассеянный, – Спок укоризненно глянул на друга.   
– Точно, – Кирк наигранно хлопнул себя по лбу. – Ну тогда пошли, я покажу тебе одно место, и не спорь, оно того стоит. Джим улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа вулканца, развернулся и зашагал в противоположную от общежития сторону. Спок, еще с секунду помедлив, пошел за ним.  
Кирк бывал здесь нечасто, даже девушек сюда не водил, считая это своим местом, где можно спрятаться от посторонних глаз и посидеть на безлюдном берегу. Река Инглиш, служившая своеобразной границей, после которой город превращался в дикие прерии, в своем изгибе образовывала маленькую бухту. Здесь можно было с легкостью воображать, будто на дворе не 23 век, и Джим первопроходец, остановившийся на привале. Привести Спока на этот берег отчего-то казалось правильной идеей, думалось, что только он может оценить этот доверительный жест.  
– Ну, присаживайся, и будем разговаривать, – Джим плюхнулся прямо на сырую траву и приглашающе похлопал по земле. Но Спок только скептически глянул на растянувшегося друга и не двинулся с места.  
– Ой, точно! Мог бы сам сказать, я же только учусь читать по глазам, – хмыкнул Кирк. – Подожди секунду, – он поднялся, вытащил из куртки пачку сигарет, и постелил кожанку на землю. – Прошу.   
Спок, поблагодарив, присел на расстеленную куртку, садиться на землю в светлых брюках было все-таки не лучшей идеей.  
– Знаешь, я же не обижаюсь на тебя или что-то такое… так что, ммм, может, просто помолчим?  
– Зачем? – вулканец удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Ну да, скажи сейчас, что просто сидеть и молчать нелогично… Так, для справки: земляне считают это до жути романтичным, – Джим осекся, сообразив, что сболтнул лишнего. – Ладно, давай начинай свой серьезный разговор, я готов.  
– Джеймс, я хотел извиниться. Мое поведение утром могло повлиять на продуктивность нашего сотрудничества, и я сожалею, что нестабильность моих ментальных…  
– Эй, притормози, я боюсь, что вообще ни черта не пойму из того, что ты будешь говорить дальше. Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся, – Джим закурил, отворачиваясь, чтобы дым не шел в лицо Споку. – Давай сразу начистоту, в чем проблема?  
– В том, что мое поведение недостойно вулканца. Я был эмоционально скомпрометирован и сожалею об этом, – он опустил глаза.  
– Да ладно, Спок, забей. Плохие дни у всех случаю… Хотя, стоп! Как ты сказал? «Эмоционально скомпрометирован»? У вулканцев вообще такое бывает?  
Спок промолчал, и Джим решил, что на сегодня лимит откровений исчерпан, и вулканец, принося извинения практически ни за что, и так поступился своей гордостью, но видимо Спок принял для себя какое-то решение и заговорил, медленно, словно аккуратно подбирая слова.  
– Джеймс, думаю, ты знаешь, что уже через две недели состоится первый, пока тестовый запуск «Энтерпрайз», который продлится месяц. Если все пройдет как запланировано, и крейсер оправдает возложенные на него надежды, Звездный Флот отправит экипаж в длительную двухлетнюю исследовательскую миссию. Капитаном, как и ожидалось, назначен Кристофер Пайк, и он настаивает на том, чтобы назначить меня руководителем научного отдела. Руководство одобрило его запрос, и мне будет присвоено необходимое внеочередное звание офицера Звездного Флота.  
– Так это круто! Не понимаю, в чем проблема, – Джим, до этого внимательно слушающий, всплеснул руками.  
– Постарайся сдерживать свои порывы и дай мне возможность закончить. О назначении я, разумеется, рассказал матери, и, честно сказать, ее реакция была схожа с твоей, и, может быть, именно из-за этого информация дошла и до моего отца… И он не разделяет общего восторга по поводу этого события, скажем так.  
– Эээ, а он вообще в курсе, что это лучший корабль Федерации и все такое? – удивился Джим.  
– Можно сказать, в этом и состоит проблема, – вулканец еле слышно вздохнул. – Думаю, рассказывать это – не самое правильное решение, но у нас отцом непростые отношения.  
– Ну, знаешь, у меня с матерью тоже неабсолютное взаимопонимание, и что теперь?  
– Джим, мы не разговариваем пять лет с того момента, как я предпочел Академию Звездного Флота Вулканской Академии. Я надеялся, что за это время он смирился и принял мой выбор, но, как оказалось, отец рассчитывал на то, что, приобретя необходимый опыт на Земле, я вернусь и буду преподавать на Вулкане. Сообщение о том, что я собираюсь нести постоянную службу на Звездном Флоте… Скажем так, он окончательно разочаровался во мне.  
– Прости, конечно, но пусть твой отец идет нахер. Какое ему дело до того, чем ты занимаешься? Ты же взрослый парень, да и, тем более, служба это вроде как престижно, я ещё понимаю ну, если ты бы, хм, например, миссионером записался, это да, повод расстраиваться, а так-то что?  
– Почти то же самое, разумеется, в других выражениях, мне сказала и мать.  
– Ну вот видишь, раз вулканская матушка тебя благословила – значит, все окей!   
– Моя мать с Земли, – ровным голосом отозвался вулканец, а Кирк чуть не подавился своим несчастным сэндвичем. Черт возьми, сколько еще этот парень будет вот так удивлять?!  
– Вау, ты серьезно?! То есть тот идеальный вулканец, которого я знаю, полукровка? – Джим удивленно уставился на друга.  
– Этот термин некорректный, но да, Джим, я наполовину человек. Я стараюсь подавлять свое земное начало, но иногда держать эмоции полностью под контролем становится трудней, и не помогают даже медитации. Этим можно объяснить мое поведение в некоторых ситуациях.   
– Эмоции? Я думал у вулканцев их вообще нет, – Джим смутился, высказав свое глупое предположение.  
– Разумеется, вулканцы могут чувствовать, и у них есть эмоции, зачастую они гораздо сильнее и ярче человеческих. Вот только у меня на родине их проявление считают не просто нелогичным, но даже разрушительным, куда безопасней просто держать эмоции под контролем.   
– Никогда не подумал бы… – хмыкнул Джим, уставившись в небо. Теперь он не мог выбросить из головы навязчивые мысли о том, какой же он, Спок не сдерживающий свои чувства в узде? Он бы хотел узнать такого Спока, дающего волю своей вырывающейся наружу человеческой половине. Наверное, он был почти таким как и сейчас: расслабленным и уставившимся на речную гладь, в эту ночь вулканец открылся ему насколько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Кирк с полной уверенностью считал это своей маленькой победой.  
Звездное небо, собственные мысли и уютное молчание настолько затянули Джима, что он почти не заметил момента, когда Спок едва дотронулся до его руки. Кирк искоса глянул на друга, но тот не подал виду, что что-то произошло и так же продолжал сидеть, упираясь обеими руками в землю и наверняка мечтая о чем-то своем неведомо вулканском.  
И все-таки Джим был готов поклясться, что чужие пальцы на коже ему не померещились. Что-то странное происходило между ними, и сколько бы Кирк не думал об этом, он все равно не мог найти правильных слов, чтобы ответить хотя бы самому себе: что для него значит этот отчужденный, как выяснилось не такой уж безэмоциональный вулканец? 

***

Следующим утром Джим сидел на кухне в обнимку с кружкой кофе и целой тарелкой бутербродов. Мать с утра уехала на работу подготавливать оборудование, Фрэнк пропадал где-то в полях, да и Спока никуда не нужно было везти, потому что он просиживал штаны на верфи. В общем, у Кирка в кои-то веки выдалось спокойное одинокое утро, которым он наслаждался в полной мере.   
– И чего ты тут расселся?! – Джим вздрогнул от неожиданного окрика матери, появившейся в дверном проеме. Удивившись, он тут же убрал ноги со стола и понадеялся, что Вайнона просто что-то забыла и сейчас поспешит обратно на работу.  
– Ма, ты забыла что-то? Могла бы просто позвонить.  
– И? Вот только не говори, что тут же бросился бы играть в курьера, – Вайнона раздраженно кинула сумочку на стол. – На верфи не пойми что творится! Нужно тестировать оборудование, которое мы везем с собой на станцию, и как назло у них, видите ли, сегодня перебои с энергией. Вся боятся, что после очередного скачка, приборы перегорят к чертовой матери! Почти весь персонал отпустили, а оставшиеся дежурят. Зря только тащилась туда.  
– Ну это твоя работа, – Кирк улыбнулся, но мать наградила его хмурым взглядом. Через неделю она улетала на вахту, и Джиму меньше всего хотелось сориться с ней сейчас.  
– А ты не знаешь, всех освободили? Ну вот Спок сегодня в своих лабораториях пропадать должен, а он же тоже там с энергией работает.  
– Если так, то, наверное, отпустили, – мать пожала плечами. – Хотя, может быть, сидит там, документы перебирает, что еще вчерашнему кадету делать?  
– Окей, – Кирк поднялся из-за стола, кивнул матери на приготовленный завтрак, а сам вышел на крыльцо. Если Спок на дежурстве, то можно было бы к нему заскочить, а то ведь, правда, будет чахнуть весь день на верфи.  
– Привет, Спок. Ты на работе? – Джим, не раздумывая, набрал номер вулканца.  
– Здравствуй. Да, но…  
– Ага, перебои какие-то, я уже в курсе, – выпалил Джим. – Хочешь, я к тебе сейчас приеду, а?  
– Джеймс, это твое дело, – чуть помедлив, ответил Спок.  
Джим уже привык к его сухой манере общения, и его вполне удовлетворил такой ответ. Зайдя обратно в дом, он забрал сумку, кожанку и, оседлав байк, направился в сторону верфи. За всю жизнь в Риверсайде он не проезжал по этой дороге так часто как за последние недели.  
Хорошо было бы украсть Спока с работы хотя бы на пару часов. Как раз рядом с верфью находилось место, которое Кирк давно хотел показать вулканцу, место, где солнце будет слепить глаза, а горизонт сливаться с бескрайней степью.  
– Джим, нет. Дежурство не подразумевает того, что я покину рабочее место при первой же возможности, – заупрямился вулканец, стоило только Кирку выложить свою идею.  
– Спооок, ничего же не случится, всего лишь покатаемся по округе, развеешься. А если понадобишься на верфи, то они тебя вызовут, проблем-то, я тебя обратно домчу за пару минут. Поехали, тебе понравится, честно, – Джим взглянул на друга своим самым пронзительным взглядом, хотя и знал, что этим вулканца не разжалобить. Но видимо сегодня и тому не хотелось сидеть в душном кабинете. На уговоры он поддался на удивление быстро.  
– Думаю, твое предложение… приемлемо, – Спок нерешительно кивнул, зашагав в сторону стоянки вслед за Кирком. – Джеймс, я знаю, что ты ездишь без шлема и думаю, говорить тебе о том, что это очень опасно, не имеет смысла, но могу я попросить шлем хотя бы для себя?  
– Ну, попросить то-ты можешь, – Джим усмехнулся и сел на мотоцикл. – Вот только без толку, у меня его нет.… Был, но я его вроде как проиграл. Но ты не волнуйся, я водитель от бога!   
– Разумеется, – вулканец нахмурился и скептически глянул на Кирка, который неожиданно для себе нашел это чертовски милым и забавным… Хотя нет, действительно забавным было то, как Спок пытался усесться на мотоцикл.  
– Эй, не дрейфь, мы же ещё даже с места не сдвинулись, – Джим улыбнулся и придержал харлей. – Чтобы не свалиться, держись за меня. Ай, Спок! – Кирк поморщился, когда его пояс обхватили сильные руки. Слишком сильные, чтобы это можно было счесть приятным. – Полегче, сдерживай свою вулканскую силищу, а то все ребра мне попереломаешь!  
– Извини, – выдохнул Спок, и горячее дыхание опалило шею Джима, заставив спину покрыться мурашками. Хватка ослабла, но Кирк все еще чувствовал прикосновение даже сквозь плотную куртку, от чего легче не становилось. Джим сейчас вообще с трудом классифицировал собственные ощущения.  
– Готов? – Кирк, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул с места, на пробу сделал пару кругов по стоянке, рисуясь перед Споком, и только потом выехал на трассу.   
Обычно сзади за него цеплялась какая-нибудь щебечущая девчонка, вскрикивающая на поворотах и так и норовящая расцепить и раскинуть руки как в старых романтических фильмах. Джим специально выжимал из байка все силы и выписывал рискованные трюки на поворотах. Такие уж были правила: он делает всё, чтобы удивить и произвести впечатление на спутницу, а потом… она, кхм, благодарит его за это. Вот только со вулканцем такая схема не работала.  
Кирк из интереса разогнался сильнее, так, что пальцы Спока вцепились в него до синяков, и, неожиданно съехав с трассы, поехал прямо через пустошь. Когда впереди показался обрыв, Джим почувствовал невероятий скачок адреналина и еле удержал управление, резко свернув, когда до обрыва оставалась какая-та пара метров.  
Когда в следующее мгновение он, широко улыбаясь, повернулся к вулканцу, тот сидел с отсутствующим выражением лица.  
– Ну как тебе? – Кирк слез с мотоцикла и поставил его на подножку. – Страшно было, да?  
– Джеймс, зачем? – Спок встал на ноги и отряхнул запылившуюся кадетскую форму. Его голос не выражал ровным счетом ничего, и Джим со страхом подумал, что своим идиотским позерством подорвал доверие вулканца.  
– Просто потому что это круто! – рассмеялся парень. – А еще это самый эффектный способ познакомить кого-нибудь с этим местом. Посмотри вокруг, видишь какой… простор.  
– Джим, это нелогично, иррационально и, – вулканец вздохнул, – попросту глупо. Твои рефлексы не настолько совершенны, чтобы ты мог успеть затормозить, и мотоцикл не слетел бы с обрыва.  
– Да ладно тебе, если я в девять лет мог провернуть этот трюк, то и сейчас могу, – фыркнул Кирк, стягивая с себя куртку и кидая её на байк.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Спок вопросительно выгнул бровь, и Джим был горд тем, что сумел разбудить в нем любопытство.  
– Старая история, ты наверняка скажешь, что это было охренеть как нелогично, но, когда мой брат бросил меня и сбежал из дома, Фрэнк, ну вроде как мой отчим, злился, психовал и отправил меня с глаз подальше драить отцовскую машину. Не какой-нибудь кар, а настоящую раритетную тачку. Не знаю, что мне тогда в голову ударило, но я... в общем, я сел за руль и рассказ кончается тем, что машина летит с обрыва, а я еле успеваю из нее выпрыгнуть. Мне, конечно, тогда влетело и от Фрэнка, и от вернувшейся матери, видел бы ты, как она убивалась над тем, что я, видите ли, позорю светлый образ отца, – Джим со злостью сжал кулаки, он ненавидел вспоминать тот разговор с Вайноной. – Надо же, и как это из меня не выросла копия легендарного Джорджа, если я, блять, его даже не видел никогда!  
– Это неэтично, и ты можешь не отвечать, но… – было видно как Споку неловко спрашивать, но он все-таки решился, и Джим теперь с полной уверенностью мог заявить что, по крайней мере, любопытство вулканцы испытывают. – Что случилось с твоим отцом? Он ведь был капитаном корабля?  
– Надо же, и чего это ты так решил? – с нескрываемым сарказмом спросил Кирк. Лет с пяти ему приходилось отвечать на вечные вопросы окружающих и их жалостливые взгляды, казалось, тень отца всегда стояла за его спиной.  
– Во-первых, ты и твоя семья присутствовали на официальной церемонии Флота, и ты близко знаком с Кристофером Пайком, а, во-вторых, посетители бара называли тебя «капитанским сынком»… – в своей привычной манере принялся отвечать кадет, но Джим его бестактно перебил.   
– Ты серьезно, Спок? Только не придуривайся, что не знаешь, кто мой отец, – Кирк закатил глаза. – И не надо мне тут говорить, что вулканцы не придуриваются, я в курсе.  
– Тогда я скажу, что все, что я говорю, без сомнения можно воспринимать всерьез, – выкрутился друг, и Джим был готов заявить, что стал понимать странный вулканский юмор.  
– Мой отец Джордж Кирк, да, тот самый с «Кельвина», странно, что Пайк тебе об этом не сообщил, я-то уж думал, что каждый хренов федерат знает мою рожу.   
– Если я правильно понял, твой отец герой Федерации, а ты даже не рассматриваешь возможность служить на Флоте?  
– В точку, – Джим подмигнул вулканцу.  
– Джеймс, но почему? У тебя есть способности, ты достаточно развит и умен для землянина, к тому же…  
– Сыну легенды открыты все дороги, ты это хотел сказать? Ну уже нет, мне не нужна протекция Пайка или кого-нибудь другого.   
– Джим, Звездный Флот гораздо лучшая перспектива, чем…  
– Чем проебывать жизнь в Айове? – не сдержался и выпалил Джим. – Спок, прекращай, только не ты. Мне уже и Пайк, и мать… да, блять, все подряд считают своим долгом промыть мне мозги! Я ненавижу ваш гребаный Звездный Флот, я не хочу там служить, не хочу, чтобы все косились на меня и ждали каких-то чертовски самоотверженных свершений. Не хочу быть просто сыном Джорджа Кирка, а быть собой мне там не дадут.  
– Джим, с «Кельвина» прошло уже 18 лет, и даже образ такого героя, каким был твой отец, размывается, а из тебя вышел бы прекрасный офицер, подумай об этом.  
– Спок, послушай, ты сбежал в Звездный Флот, а я бегу от него. Ты не разговариваешь с отцом больше пяти лет, а я никак не избавлюсь от призрака погибшего капитана. В этом вся разница, вряд ли ты это поймешь, – Кирк сделал шаг вперед и заглянул в чернеющую пропасть, он терпеть не мог все эти разговоры о будущем, они буквально выводили его из себя, хотя то, что Спок видит в нем великолепного офицера, было… приятной неожиданностью.  
– Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты показал мне это место, оно напоминает Вулкан, – прервав недолгое молчание, сказал Спок, оглядывая пустынные просторы с искрящимся песком и нагретыми солнцем камнями. – Я давно там не был.  
– Это из-за отца? – ухмыльнулся Джим.  
– Думаю, у меня тоже есть право прекратить нежелательный для себя разговор.   
– Окей, ну тогда поехали, перекусим, – Джим отошел от края обрыва, накинул куртку и сел на байк, Спок, чувствующий себя уже более уверенно на мотоцикле, устроил свои руки на поясе Кирка.  
По правде говоря, ему не хотелось везти Спока вообще никуда, будь его воля, Джим бы катался с ним до вечера. Но стоило им только вывернуть на трассу и проехать пару километров в сторону Риверсайда, как коммуникатор Спока начал пронзительно пищать от входящих сообщений. Пришлось сбавить скорость и притормозить для того, чтобы вулканец достал комм.  
– Ну и кто там осмелился помешать нашему… – Джим осекся, – нашей экскурсии?  
– Меня вызывали на верфь полчаса назад. Шесть пропущенных, звонки почему-то не проходили, – вулканец углубился в настройки падда.  
– Не бери голову, в этих местах фонит, сам понимаешь, даже в 23 веке связь в глуши Айовы неидеальная. Извини, я об этом даже как-то не подумал.   
– Это моя вина, я не должен был забывать, что нахожусь на дежурстве, – вздохнул Спок.  
Джиму было просто безумно интересно, что сейчас ощущает вулканец, в первый раз нарушивший правила. Да уж, наверняка Пайк за это их по головке не погладит, хотя, с другой стороны, разве не этого он добивался?  
Но, как бы ни хотелось затянуть их прогулку подольше, Кирк, как и обещал, доставил вулканца на верфь буквально через несколько минут. Было невыносимо наблюдать за тем, как Спок молча винит себя в произошедшем. Забывать о своих обязанностях и поддаваться чувствам для вулканцев было непростительной оплошностью, а уж для Спока, пытающегося быть идеальным образчиком, и вовсе сродни катастрофе.  
Проводив взглядом друга и дождавшись, когда тот скроется в стеклянном здании научного корпуса, Джим нажал на газ и погнал обратно домой, надеясь, что мать, раз подачу энергии восстановили, снова на работе. Кирку было просто необходимо провести хотя бы пару часов наедине с собой, со своими мыслями, которые раз от разу сворачивали в сторону одного конкретного… почти человека.  
Но, стоило ему зайти в дом, как на полочке в прихожей он обнаружил сумочку матери, а в гостиной послышались её шаги.  
– Ма, ты снова дома? – Джим заглянул в комнату.  
– Да, дорогой, я тоже по тебе соскучилась, – Вайнона придирчиво оглядела сына с ног до головы. – Оборудование было в полном порядке, быстро управились. На следующей неделе уже отправляемся. А ты где все это время шатался? Только посмотри на себя - весь в пыли.  
– Ну так понятное дело в пыли, на байке же катался, – уклонился от прямого ответа Кирк.  
– Не с вулканецем случайно? – мать ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за тем, как ее сын изменился в лице.  
– А какая разница? – вопросом на вопрос отозвался Кирк. Повышенный интерес матери его немного напрягал.  
– Да никакой, просто его на верфи обыскались. Энергию восстановили, он им понадобился для какой-то консультации, господи, взрослые люди, ученые, а советуются с каким-то кадетом, мальчишкой, – Вайнона всплеснула руками.  
– Ма, он вулканец.   
– Да мне хоть клингон, – отмахнулась мать. – Так вот, спохватились, а его нет, все офицеры переполошились, пытались связаться с ним, а комм, видите ли, не отзывается. Представляешь, они уже думали как бы поаккуратней Пайку сообщить о том, что его вулканца просрали. Знаешь, как забавно было за этим наблюдать, зная, что без моего обалдуя здесь не обошлось?  
– Мы просто катались, я же не знал, что у вас там все такие мнительные, или мне что, расписку нужно было оставить типа «беру вулканца во временное пользование», дата, подпись? – съязвил Джим.  
– Ну да, просто катались, и куда же ты его увез, что до вас дозвониться было невозможно?  
– Никуда, – буркнул Кирк, опустив глаза.  
– Джим?  
– Ну ладно-ладно, к каньону, там связь не везде есть.  
– К каньону, даже так? Не ожидала, – мать улыбнулась. – Мне даже интересно, что же там за вулканец такой, раз, мало того, что вся верфь его ждет, чтобы проконсультироваться, так еще и умудрился стать моему сыну первым другом лет с пяти.  
– Мам, вот только не начинай, – почти раздраженно отмахнулся Кирк. Он прекрасно знал, что каждый третий их разговор сводится к череде взаимных упреков и ссор, но сейчас мать, кажется, не собиралась придираться к нему на пустом месте и вообще была настроена дружелюбно.   
– Хочу посмотреть на него, – в своей привычной манере заявила Вайнона. – Приводи завтра на ужин. И не смей отпираться, отказа я не приму.  
– Пойди это и ему скажи, – Джим усмехнулся. – Ты не знаешь Спока, он точно откажется.  
– А ты уговори, – настаивала мать. – Уж это ты умеешь, поверь мне.  
– Вулканцы это совсем другое… Они не самые компанейские парни.  
– Джеймс, иди и позвони своему Споку. Я буду готовить ужин на четверых.  
– И типа у меня нет выбора? Окей, я попробую, но эта плохая идея, – Джим примирительно выставил руки вперед.  
Он, конечно, и сам был не против увидеть Спока у себя дома, но вот только не на так называемом «семейном ужине». Джим ненавидел вечера перед отлетом Вайноны с самого детства, и эти вечные наставление о том, как нужно себя вести и то насколько отбились от рук дети.  
Присев на лестницу, Кирк принялся набирать Споку сообщение, звонить в середине рабочего дня, тем более, после того как вулканца срочно вызвали, было как-то неудобно. Но буквально через минуту комм в руках Джима сам завибрировал, а на дисплее высветилось «мой горячий вулканский друг».   
– Джеймс, что-то случилось? – сходу спросил вулканец. – Мы расстались с тобой 25 целых и 4 десятых минуты назад.  
– Эээ, то есть сказать, что я просто по тебе соскучился, не получится? – Джим расплылся в улыбке. – Не бери в голову, это просто шутка. Ну как у тебя на работе?  
– Все в порядке. Это все, что ты мне хотел сказать?   
– На самом деле нет, – Кирк глубоко вздохнул и решил начать издалека. – Спок, слушай-ка, у тебя же нет планов на завтрашний вечер?  
– Постановка твоего вопроса подразумевает только положительный ответ, – чуть помедлив, ответил Спок. – Но я действительно свободен завтра после 1800.  
– Отлично, тогда не хочешь заглянуть ко мне на ужин? В смысле, я знаю, что ты вряд ли любитель долгих посиделок с бифштексом и душевными разговорами за бокальчиком вина, но мама прямо-таки загорелась идей познакомиться с тобой.   
– Я благодарю её за приглашение, но вынужден отказаться.  
– Ну почему? Она уезжает через пару дней на базу, так что другой возможности не будет, – огорченно промямлил Кирк, хотя ответ его не удивил. – И… вообще-то я тебя тоже хотел видеть.  
– Джеймс, мы видимся с тобой практически каждый день, и я уверен, что приглашение твоей матери обычный жест вежливости. Я хорошо знаком с таким понятием как «торжественный семейный ужин». Моя мать периодически приурочивала их к возращению или отлету отца в длительные командировки, – вулканец выдержал паузу. – Поэтому считаю, что в этот вечер я буду лишним.  
– «Торжественный семейный ужин»? Ты издеваешься? Это так, одно название, на самом деле это одни из самых унылых вечеров в моей жизни, обычно они проходят отвратительно, и думаю, только ты можешь спасти положение, – беззастенчиво принялся льстить Джим. То, что Спок имеет представление о семейных торжествах, вселяло надежду.  
– И все-таки, Джим, думаю, мое присутствие будет неуместным.  
– Да ладно, ты просто вынуждаешь меня вернуться к истокам и, о господи, прочитать тебе лекцию о том, что, когда земляне приглашают тебя разделить с ними трапезу, не важно будь то торжественный прием или пара бутылок пива и чипсы, следует согласиться хотя бы из уважения. Потому что иначе мама обидится, и я вообще-то тоже. Черт возьми, да может быть, это даже Фрэнка заденет, хотя обычно ему плевать! – Джим усмехнулся. – Я готов тащиться за тобой на верфь, чтобы лично забрать и доставить обратно. Ну, Споок, пожалуйста. Не смей заставлять меня унижаться.  
– У меня совершенно нет желания унижать тебя или причинять какие-либо другие моральные страдания, так что вероятно у меня нет выбора, – в голосе вулканца слышались ироничные нотки. – Если ты так настаиваешь, то я буду присутствовать на завтрашнем ужине. 

***

Джим, как они и договорились, подъехал к зданию общежития к семи часам. Он пообещал лично доставить Спока на ужин и специально приехал минут на пятнадцать раньше, чтобы, кхм, так сказать, проинструктировать друга, предупредить о том, что Вайнона наверняка вцепится в него и весь вечер будет донимать вопросами. «Господи, это уже слишком смахивает на идиотское знакомство с родителями», - закатил глаза Джим.  
Оставив байк на стоянке, он сначала хотел подождать Спока у входа, но потом подумал, что упускает и без того дорогое время, и что стоит попытать счастья и незаметно проскользнуть в корпус. Как Кирк и предполагал пожилая женщина даже не подняла на него взгляда, продолжая пялиться в падд, ну и порядки у них во флотском заведении!   
Бегом поднявшись по лестнице, Джим снова оказался перед комнатой Спока, из-за которой не доносилось и звука в отличие от других номеров. Почти из-за каждой двери слышались приглушенные голоса, взрывы смеха и разнообразная музыка. Из комнаты в комнату постоянно шныряли работники верфи, а лифт без конца сигналил, прибывая на этаж и тут же отправляясь обратно. Здесь было слишком шумно и оживленно даже по меркам Джима, чего уж говорить о вулканце.  
Кстати, стоило только Кирку вдавить кнопку звонка, как буквально через пару секунд на пороге появился уже одетый, видимо специально для ужина, Спок.   
– Вау! – Джим окинул друга изучающим взглядом и прошел в комнату. – Что это на тебе?  
– Здравствуй, Джеймс, – как всегда вежливо откликнулся вулканец. – Думаю, тебе знаком такой элемент одежды как свитер.  
– Ага, знаком, но… где ты его вообще откопал? – Кирк едва удержался, чтобы не засмеяться. Вязанная безразмерная штука, которую друг натянул на себя, вызывала лишь улыбку, хотя… Джим мог признать, что даже в нем Спок умудрялся выглядеть пусть и привлекательно, но совсем неуместно.  
– Его связала и подарила моя мать, – отозвался вулканец, смотря куда-то мимо Джима.  
– Оу, это чертовски мило, – Кирк смутился, ему совсем не хотелось задеть друга. – Я понимаю, что ты специально его достал и что в твоем представлении именно так стоит приходить на семейный ужин… Но, извини, не мог бы ты одеть что-нибудь попроще?  
– Я все-таки ошибся с выбором? – Спок нахмурился.  
– Да нет, дело в другом. Моя мама любит такие вещи, ну ручной работы, но вот то, что эта твоя мать связала, заставит ее, ммм, ну скажем так, почувствовать себя неловко. Понимаешь, ма к такому ревностно относится, у нее что-то вроде вечного комплекса плохой матери… Да и вязать она совсем не умеет и крутые свитера с инициалами на Рождество нам не дарила. Вообще она уезжает на днях, и давай мы не будем ее расстраивать перед отлетом, хорошо? – Кирк по-хозяйски прошел к вешалке, стоявшей у окна, и придирчиво оглядел скромный гардероб Спока. – Ммм, круто быть кадетом, можно таскать китель каждый день и не запариваться, – пробормотал он себе под нос, перебирая одежду. – Вот это, наверное, будет в самый раз, – Кирк протянул другу тот же самый пиджак и узкие джинсы, в которых тот бы в баре, и простую светлую рубашку.  
– Если ты считаешь, что это будет уместно, – Спок принял одежду из рук Джима, аккуратно положил на диван и, не смущаясь, стянул через голову ужасный свитер, растрепав свою идеальную прическу.  
– Эээ, может мне выйти пока? – осторожно спросил Кирк, не в силах оторвать взгляда от открывшейся картины.  
– Зачем? – вулканец удивленно глянул на Джима, обернувшись через плечо, и стянул с себя дурацкие костюмные брюки. Кирк шумно выдохнул, он и представить себе не мог, что под строгой кадетской формой может скрываться такое тело. Черт возьми, такая задница, обтянутая черными боксерами…  
– Ну, обычно люди стесняются переодеваться перед кем-то, – глухо отозвался Джим.  
– Джеймс, я не человек, – тот развернулся к другу лицом и нахмурился. – А у вулканцев не принято стесняться своего тела. Стесняться того, что естественно, нелогично.  
– Конечно, – Кирк нервно сглотнул. Перед ним сейчас стоял чертовски горячий вулканец в одних боксерах, и Джиму стоило усилий не протянуть руку вперед и не дотронуться до бледной алебастровой кожи. Спок продолжал разбираться со своим гардеробом, поправлять растрепанные волосы, словно не замечая жадного, изучающего взгляда Джима, который был не в силах и дальше сдерживать себя.  
– Я сейчас… Кхм, мне в уборную, – Джим неловко махнул рукой и ретировался из комнаты.  
Заперев за собой дверь, Кирк привалился к ней спиной и съехал вниз. Колени подрагивали, лицо горело, а сердце заходилось гулким неровным боем. Джим издал нервный смешок и попытался вернуть себе хотя бы относительный контроль над телом и чувствами. Выходило плохо. Наконец, более-менее выровняв дыхание и уняв дрожь, он поднялся и присел на край ванны. Открыв холодную воду, Кирк умылся в попытке унять скачущие мысли и отогнать подальше непрошенные желания. Но терпеть дальше уже не было сил, ему было непросто признаться самому себе в том, что он уже давно позорно хотел потрахаться со Споком.  
И то невинное подобие стриптиза, которое он наблюдал в комнате, только всколыхнуло его желание. Точеное мускулистое тело, поджарый живот, бледная, чуть зеленоватая кожа, да, в конце концов, подтянутая задница, от которой невозможно было отвести взгляд! Джим не собирался врать себе и отрицать то, что и парни его тоже возбуждают. И несмотря на то, что в 23-ем веке отношение к этому было проще, в Айове не так просто найти парня, с которым можно перепихнуться и который хоть наполовину был бы таким же безупречным как Спок. Вулканец, на которого у Джима встает. На вулканца, блять!  
Судорожно выдохнув, Джим прижался лбом к прохладному зеркалу и, выругавшись сквозь зубы, оперся одной рукой о стену и непослушными пальцами расстегнул ремень. Член дернулся, стоило Кирку представить, как он, стискивая сильные плечи, вжимается в Спока и погружается в него глубже, толкается и… Кирк сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать. В следующее мгновение он уже стянул джинсы вместе с трусами на бедра, опустил руку между ног и коснулся вставшего члена. Мазнул большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку, сжал и уверенно провел рукой вдоль ствола. Вверх и вниз. Все быстрее и быстрее. Вместе с движениями участился и пульс, колени снова стали подрагивать от напряжения, а виски покрылись испариной.  
Дыхание Джима сорвалось, он застонал чуть громче, чем мог бы себе позволить. А когда до оргазма остались считанные секунды, пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не сорваться на скулеж. Кирк уже был готов кончить, представляя, что это ладонь Спока с длинными, тонкими пальцами обвилась вокруг его члена и…  
– Джеймс, все в порядке? – внезапно послышался деликатный стук и обеспокоенный голос Спока.  
– Ах, блять! – Джим закусил губу. – Да, Споок… Секунду… – сгорая от стыда, Кирк зажмурился не в силах смотреть на свое шалое отражение в зеркале.  
Ему было стыдно, но в то же время понимание того, что Спок стоит за дверью и слышит… наверняка слышит с его-то вулканским слухом сдавленные стоны Кирка, безумно заводило. Джим кончил в раковину, снова прижался лбом к холодному зеркалу, тайно надеясь, что и этот последний протяжный, сдавленный стон Спок тоже прекрасно слышал.  
Подняв глаза, Джим наткнулся на собственный замутненный, почти безумный взгляд в отражении. Он кое-как привел себя в порядок, еще раз ополоснул полыхающее лицо холодной водой и выключил её. Выйдя из ванной комнаты, Джим стойко выдержал долгий изучающий взгляд Спока. Оставаясь внешне невозмутимым, внутри Кирк буквально сгорал от стыда и надеялся, что вулканского такта хватит, чтобы не спрашивать его о произошедшем.  
Находиться теперь со Споком в замкнутом пространстве маленькой комнатки было выше его сил, и Джим, буркнув себе что-то под нос, первым вылетел из номера и спустился вниз, не дожидаясь, пока друг закроет комнату на код.  
Неожиданно для себя Кирк осознал, что колкое чувство вины почти полностью перекрыло похоть. Он прекрасно понимал, что с вулканцем действовать напролом нельзя, нужно быть внимательным к своим словам и, уж тем более, действиям. Джим не представлял, как будет сдерживаться, когда сейчас, усевшись на байк, Спок уверенно обхватит и прижмет его к себе.

***

Уже на подъезде к дому Джим неожиданно свернул на ближайшем перекрестке. Спок явно не понял, что произошло, когда мотоцикл развернулся в сторону города. Они уже опаздывали, но Кирк слишком поздно вспомнил о том, что приходить на ужин с пустыми руками не принято. Со Спока спросу не было, тот и понятия не имел о подобных ритуалах, а вот Джиму забывать о таком не следовало.   
Уже в магазине он столкнулся еще с одной проблемой: Спок отказывался верить в то, что подобная традиция существует и, уж тем более, в штыки воспринимал идею купить бутылку хорошего алкоголя. Конечно, идеальным вариантом было бы принести с собой какой-нибудь пирог, но, во-первых, заявись вулканец с пирогом, это было бы слишком нелепо и еще больше напоминало бы пресловутое «знакомство с родителями», а, во-вторых, в этом захолустном магазинчике приличной выпечки не водилось и «уж извини, Спок, что не подумал, и не замесил теста и формочки не достал». Шутка не достигла своего адресата, который сейчас стоял, неловко прижимая к себе бутылку вина. Кирк усмехнулся еще раз, глянув на друга, и чинно постучал в дверь, будто сам сегодня был гостем в собственном доме.  
– Добрый вечер, Спок, – Вайнона распахнула дверь и широко улыбнулась вулканцу. Джим про себя отметил, что для семейного ужина мама выглядит даже слишком нарядно. – Проходите.   
– Спок, это Вайнона Кирк, моя мама, – Джим кивнул на друга. – Ну а это, как ты уже сама поняла, Спок.  
– Долгой жизни и процветания, – гость поднял сложенную в причудливом жесте ладонь, и, к удивлению Джима, мать не протянула тому руку, а повторила, пусть и не так удачно, вулканское приветствие. Не разбирающийся во всех этих традициях Кирк почувствовал себя лишним и тут же переключил внимание на себя:  
– Ма, посмотри, Спок кое-что нам принес, – протянул Джим, тыкнув вулканца в бок. Тот дернулся и протянул Вайноне бутылку.  
– Миссис Кирк, это… вам.  
– Спасибо, дорогой. И можно небольшую просьбу, называй меня просто Вайнона, миссис звучит так, как будто я тетка за пятьдесят, – женщина рассмеялась, а Джим еле удержался, чтобы не сказать о том, что именно так и положено обращаться к женщинам, которым уже далеко не двадцать несмотря на то что, они убеждены в обратном.   
– Где вы были? Чем можно заниматься столько времени? – недовольно поинтересовался Фрэнк, когда они прошли в гостиную. - Еще дольше шататься нельзя было?  
– Вообще-то можно, но я подумал, что мне не хватит сил слушать твои нотации на эту тему, – огрызнулся Джим, садясь за стол и приглашая Спока устроиться рядом. – Это мой отчим Фрэнк, Фрэнк, это Спок.  
Мужчины ограничились тем, что просто кивнули друг другу, и Джим очень надеялся, что на этом их взаимодействие на сегодняшний вечер закончится. Мать принесла с кухни главное блюдо: что-то жареное. Кирк, знающий, что вулканцы не употребляют мясо в пищу, надеялся, что запах жаркого не доставит гостю дискомфорта.  
– Спок, ты же здесь недавно, как тебе Риверсайд и Айова в целом? – весело поинтересовалась мать. – Знаешь, мне как-то приходилось работать на базе с группой вулканцев, так вот, у нас возникали просто дикие проблемы с вашей восприимчивостью к температурам. Никак не могли выставить такой климат, который бы устраивал всех. Ты как, комфортно себе здесь чувствуешь?  
– Я нахожу его приемлемым. Я четыре года провел на Земле, учась в Академии Звезного Флота на побережье, и нахожу сухой климат Айовы более комфортным.  
– И извини за выбор блюд… – продолжала ворковать над гостем мать, а Джим закатил глаза, наблюдая за всей этой показной заботой. Мамочка крепко взялась за Спока. – Не хотелось ставить на стол реплицированную еду, а о вулканских блюдах я почти ничего не знаю, так что, надеюсь, не промахнулась с выбором. Вы же вегетарианцы, так?  
– В большинстве своем, – Спок кивнул, принимая из рук Вайноны тарелку с салатом. – Но не стоило беспокоиться об этом. Моя мать с Земли, и я вполне привычен к вашей кухне.   
– Вот оно как, то есть ты, выходит, полукровка?   
– Фрэнк! – одновременно одернули мужчину Кирки.  
– Что? На то оно и выходит, – Джим был готов заткнуть отчима, чтобы тот не ляпнул еще какую-нибудь ерунду. Господи, Джеймсу чуть ли не впервые было не наплевать на то, что говорят его домашние. – Я, знаешь ли, не ученый и о вулканцах знаю немного, – продолжил Фрэнк. – Но кое-что слышал, кхм, вот мне всегда интересно было, правда, что вулканцам не нравится когда их лапают?  
– Фрэнк, к твоему сведенью никому не нравится, когда их лапают, – скривился Джим, пытаясь перевести внимание отчима на себя.  
– Кто бы говорил, – Фрэнк усмехнулся. – Окей, если к вулканцам нельзя прикасаться, то как дела обстоят с полукров… Извиняюсь, с полувулканцами?  
Кирк тупо уставился в тарелку, ему было стыдно за неудобные вопросы, которые могли смутить друга. Джим слишком хорошо знал о вулканской гордыне, чтобы думать, что Спок пропустил замечание о его происхождении мимо ушей.   
– Я считаю себя вулканцем и обычно подавляю свою земную половину, – после паузы отозвался Спок. – И по поводу вашего вопроса: к вулканцам можно прикасаться, хотя это и не является желательным. Вулканцы чувствительны к тактильным ощущениям, но за четыре года на Земле я привык к прикосновениям людей. В этом мне помогают так называемые ментальные щиты, но, к сожалению, земляне непредсказуемые и иногда… – он замолчал, стараясь как можно точней подбирать слова.  
– …они могут застать вулканцев врасплох? Ты это хотел сказать? – закончил за него Фрэнк.  
– Не вполне точно, но суть передана верно, – согласился Спок.  
Джим сомневался в том, что сегодня он вообще способен контролировать свои действия. Потому что стоило ему услышать про ментальные щиты и про то, что вулканцев тоже можно смутить, как в его голову пришла ужасная, но до того соблазнительная идея, застать Спока врасплох. Опустив руку под стол, он очень осторожно положил её на колено вулканца и краем глаза проследил за его реакцией… То есть за ее отсутствием. Спок на секунду застыл, но тут же продолжил трапезу как ни в чем не бывало.   
«Недостаточно?», – Кирк мысленно усмехнулся, чуть сжав колено и аккуратно проводя ладонью вверх по внутренней стороне бедра и чуть выше.  
И этого хватило, чтобы ментальные шиты, или как их там называют вулканцы, пошатнулись. Спок слегка позеленел и закашлялся, поперхнувшись чертовым салатом. Джим моментально убрал руку с бедра друга и участливо постучал ему по спине, отмечая про себя, как чудно у того позеленели кончики ушей.  
– Мальчики, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила Вайнона, глядя на совершенно не по-вулкански растерянного Спока. Тому потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы вернуть себе полное самообладание, он помотал головой и бросил на Джима хмурый взгляд. Но Кирк был полностью доволен проделанной работой и в ответ широко улыбнулся другу. В другой ситуации за такое, откровенно говоря, приставание можно было и по роже схлопотать, а тут его всего лишь наградили строгим взглядом, ну разве не удача?   
Но пренебрегать терпением Спока Джим не решился, вулканец и так был напряжен: сидел, сжав кулаки и уставившись себе в тарелку. Неловкую паузу проще всего было занять едой, тем более, блюда, приготовленные Вайноной, и правда, были на высоте. Хотя Джим даже вкуса толком не ощутил, глотал, не жуя, целиком погрузившись в свои мысли и продолжая украдкой наблюдать за вулканцем.  
Мама в это время не бросала попыток втянуть Спока в разговор, но если раньше он хотя бы давал короткие ответы, то сейчас совсем закрылся, лишь изредка кивая. Но Вайнона, кажется, этого совсем не замечала, на самом деле она привыкла болтать так часами, отвечая сама на собственные же вопросы. Фрэнк тоже молча продолжал ужин, и Джим даже на секунду решил, что отчиму неудобно за свои неуместные вопросы. Пусть он и не всегда был внимателен и порой даже немного толстокож, но даже он заметил, что обстановка за столом уже никак не походит на семейный ужин. И ведь, в самом деле: Джим с мечтательным видом уставился куда-то в пространство, сам Фрэнк хмуро ковырялся в жарком, Вайнона единственная за столом продолжала беззаботно щебетать, забрасывая гостя вопросами. Гостя от одного вида которого хотелось повеситься.  
Ужин мог бы быть окончательно испорчен, но что бы там не думал Кирк, Вайнона была… ну если не хорошей хозяйкой, то, по крайней мере, предприимчивой. Она сделала то, чего бы наверняка никогда не сделала мать Спока – в считанные мгновения блюда со стола были убраны, а вместо них появились бокалы и пара бутылок вина. То, что нужно, чтобы создать теплую атмосферу за столом.  
Вулканец покорно принял бокал из рук Вайноны, вежливо отблагодарив ее, Джим с удовольствием отметил, что несмотря на свою упертость Спок прислушался к нему и усвоил данный урок. Сам Кирк быстро опустошил бокал и почти сразу же налил себе второй, он чувствовал, что ему просто необходимо отвлечься о тех мыслей, которые подталкивали его снова дотрагиваться до Спока.   
Вайнона с неодобрением глянула сына и отодвинула бутылку, не дав ему снова наполнить бокал.  
– Ну вот посмотри на него, – мать обратилась к Споку. – Взрослый парень, а все то же… Каждый раз волнуюсь, когда улетаю на вахту, – она наигранно вздохнула. – Как же хорошо, что сейчас у Джимми появился такой друг как ты, за ним же глаз да глаз нужен. Я понимаю, что Пайк попросил его за тобой присматривать, но всем же понятно, что это вздор. Ну как на него можно полагаться, когда за ним самим следить нужно?  
«Как полагаться? Ну да, как будто ты была самой ответственной матерью и когда-то следила за мной», – усмехнулся про себя Кирк, но от Вайноны все равно не укрылась его реакция.  
– К сожалению, я возвращаюсь в Сан-Франциско, как только работы по техническому регулированию «Энтерпрайз» закончатся. Предполагаю, что это займет не более недели, – впервые за полчаса Спок выдал развернутый ответ. – И приношу свои извинения, но мне кажется, что Джеймс достаточно взрослый, чтобы сам принимать решения, и за ним совершенно не нужно, как вы выразились, «следить».  
– Ох, несмотря на то, что ты вулканец, ты еще совсем молодой, ничего в этом не понимаешь, – Вайнона тепло улыбнулась Споку, пригубив вина. – Как же жаль, что все равно тебе придется уезжать.   
И тут Джим был полностью согласен с матерью. После слов Спока на душе сразу стало как-то тоскливо. Он не хотел, чтобы вулканец… чтобы его друг так скоро уезжал, забирая вместе собой разнообразие из рутинной жизни Кирка. Хотя, с другой стороны, оставался призрачный шанс на то, что, если Спок не будет постоянно мельтешить перед глазами, странные, еще непонятные ему самому чувства тоже исчезнут.   
– И все равно хорошо, если ты эти последние дни будешь с ним, потому что, Спок, ты хорошо влияешь на Джима. В кои-то веки он не возвращается домой с рассветом, не хамит и не водит сюда…   
– Мааа, достаточно, – протянул Кирк, прекрасно понимая, к чему может привести их разговор. Вот только не хватало, чтобы мать вываливала на Спока все домыслы и слухи о своем сыне. С нее станется, после пары бокалов-то.  
– Не перебивай мать, – Вайнона перевела взгляд с вулканца на Джима и обратно. – Поговори с ним, Спок, ты же в Звездном Флоте, а вот он просиживает штаны, катается на своем байке и прожигает жизнь, в то время как может без проблем поступить в Академию.   
– Ма, я же просил, хватит, – снова встрял Джим, уже повысив голос. – Ты знаешь, куда приводят эти разговоры, или хочешь окончательно испортить ужин? Я не собираюсь записываться в ваш хренов Флот, мы обсуждали это тысячу раз.   
– И так всегда, – Вайнона устало развела руками, словно лишний раз хотела показать Споку, насколько пропащий у нее сын.   
– Мы пойдем, – Кирк резко встал, почувствовал легкую тошноту и приятное тепло по всему телу. – Споку завтра на работу, я его отвезу.  
– Джеймс, ты выпил и… – вулканец выразительно глянул на друга.  
К счастью Джима, Вайнона встала из-за стола и мягко подтолкнула сына:  
– Ничего страшного. Тут же недалеко, и ехать все время по прямой, – женщина выразительно посмотрела на Кирка. – Пусть проветрится.  
«Зашибись!», – Джим подхватил куртку и вышел на крыльцо, вот так у них обычно и кончались споры: кто-то просто убирался из дома, чтобы «проветриться». Сбегать от проблем, видимо, их семейная черта.  
Кирк закурил и присел на порог, Спок встал за его плечом. После того как, распрощавшись, Вайнона скрылась в доме, вулканец заметно расслабился и больше не выглядел звеняще напряженным. Джиму пришлось никотином заглушить в себе желание взять его за руку, погладить по шее или поцеловать. Это было бы уже перебор. Если вулканец не одергивает его, это еще не значит, что можно просто так его лапать. Кирк усмехнулся, он бы никогда не подумал, что сам будет проводить границы дозволенного, ставить барьеры, только потому что предмет его обожания чертова ледяная статуя, к которой не знаешь как подступиться!  
– Ну что, поехали? – Джим, затушив сигарету о землю и отряхнувшись, поднялся с крыльца. – Тебе, и правда, завтра на работу, а дорога займет времени больше, чем обычно. Обещаю, в таком состоянии я гнать не буду.  
– Джеймс, думаю, лучше будет вызвать кар, – не оглядываясь на него, отозвался вулканец. – Ты не можешь адекватно оценивать степень своего опьянения.   
– Я не пьян, чувак. Два бокала вина это мелочь, так что расслабься, – хмыкнул Кирк.  
– И, тем не менее, твои два бокала притупили реакцию, – друг укоризненно глянул на Джима.  
– Зато твои рефлексы работают за нас двоих. Хочешь сам садись за руль, а?  
– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея… – начал было Спок, но Джим мягко подтолкнул друга к байку.  
– Садись-садись. Да нет же, вперед. Садись вперед. Будешь моим навигатором, а я мамочкиной мечтой - первоклассным пилотом, – Джиму нравилось, как вино разгоняет кровь, днем он бы ни за что не подбил бы вулканца на такую авантюру. – Технически вести буду я, тебе нужно всего-то руль держать, окей?   
Вулканец смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, нерешительно потоптался у мотоцикла, но видимо у Джима был непревзойденный дар убеждения, потому что в итоге Спок все же сел вперед, крепко сжав руль. Кирку оставалось лишь строить догадки насчет того, просчитал ли гениальный вулканский ум, что сейчас Джим устроится позади. Он протянул руки к рулю, прижимаясь ближе к Споку.  
– Предупреждаю сразу, когда ты привыкнешь к дороге, я передам управление тебе. Представляешь в общих чертах как управлять байком?  
– Вполне, – кивнул Спок, обхватывая своими длинными, изящными пальцами руль, стараясь не соприкоснуться с Кирком. И Джиму безумно нравилось наблюдать, как вечно собранный вулканец робеет и избегает контакта кожи с кожей.  
Джим любил мотоциклы, любил бескрайнее дороги, ветер, не оставляющий в голове ни единой мысли. Когда они выехали на трассу и прибавили скорости, Кирк полностью отдался ощущениям, наслаждаясь единением с дорогой и Споком. Горячее, сильное тело, которое можно было обнимать и прижимать ближе, ощущалось настолько… органично, что Джим был готов хоть все ночи напролет колесить с вулканцем по пыльной Айове.  
Неожиданно Кирк поймал себя на мысли о том, что готов отдать ему управление не только над харлеем но и над….Черт! Джим тряхнул головой. Пока он тут мечтает, время идет, и Спок должен улететь уже через полторы недели. А оставшееся время нужно использовать по полной, нечего страдать как девчонка по выдуманным чувствам. Ведь никто не говорил о серьезных намерениях, ведь так? Джеймс Кирк и взрослые отношения сами по себе понятия противоположные.  
Спок, который сначала не отрывал взгляда от дороги, стискивал ногами бока байка и сжимал кулаки на руле, теперь чувствовал себя более расслабленным. И тогда Джим позволил себе медленно и аккуратно переместить руки на талию Спока, полностью отдавая тому управление.  
Кирку стало плевать и на ветер, бьющий в лицо, и на пустую трассу, и на ощущение полета, и без этого он был готов сойти с ума, просто прижимаясь ближе к Споку, сжимая его крепче и забираясь пальцами под рубашку…Черт! Как хороший мальчик вулканец носил сорочку под пиджак заправленной. Джим разочарованно вздохнул, обдав шею друга горячим дыханием. Почувствовав, что Спок полностью сосредоточен на дороге и точно не сможет сучиться в своей обычной манере, Джим подвинулся чуть ближе и положил голову тому на спину, прикрыл глаза и наслаждался моментом.  
Кирк и не заметил как мотоцикл остановился на парковке возле общежития, и Спок чуть отвел плечи назад, намекая что пора бы Джиму отстраниться. Поняв намек, тот слез с байка, про себя отмечая, что вулканец напоследок почти любовно провел рукой по рулю мотоцикла.   
Повисло неловкое молчание, пора было прощаться, но сейчас они стояли напротив друг друга, и Джим, никогда не сдерживающий своих порой безумных желаний, порывисто схватил Спока за запястье и легонько дернул на себя. Кирку было прекрасно известно о вулканской силе, но отсутствие сопротивления толкнуло Джима глубже в омут растерянных черных глаз, и в следующее мгновение он поцеловал друга, не настойчиво и даже целомудренно, просто прижался к горячим губам вулканца. И какого же было удивление, когда его не просто не оттолкнули в ту же секунду, а наоборот Спок с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.  
– Вау… – Джим отстранился от вулканца и с удивлением уставился на него. – Что это только что было?  
– Думаю, Джеймс, ты только что стал инициатором поцелуя, – господи, он умудрялся еще и шутить в такой-то момент.   
– Так-то да, но… я думал, что… – Кирк растерялся, пытаясь подобрать верные слова.  
– Что? – вулканец удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Ну что ты, например, двинешь мне по морде за такое, – Джим натянуто рассмеялся. – Мне и так казалось, что после того, что было на ужине, ты меня прикончишь.  
– Тогда логичнее было «прикончить» тебя, как только у меня появился для этого повод, – туманно отозвался друг.  
– И что то ты имеешь в видууу? – почувствовав границы дозволенного, Кирк протянул руку и провел пальцами вдоль ладони Спока.  
– Вулканцы – контактные телепаты. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, что из этого следует, – дыхание Спока сбилось, и он усилием воли отдернул руку, избегая прикосновения кожи к коже.  
– И что же из этого следует? Не тяни, я не в состоянии сейчас думать.  
– Джеймс, твои реакции и действия не стали для меня неожиданностью. Следует даже выразиться несколько иначе: я ждал, когда ты их предпримешь. Как ты уже знаешь, из-за своей телепатии вулканцы исключают или сводят к минимуму любые физические контакты. В тот вечер, когда состоялся мой разговор с матерью, и ты, руководствуясь своими эмоциональными потребностями, попытался меня успокоить и взял за руки, что привело… Я потерял контроль и попросил тебя удалиться не потому что был подавлен непризнанием отца, а потому что пропустил через все твои эмоции и чувства… по отношению ко мне, – ровным голосом будто рапорт сдавал, отчеканил Спок. Джим завидовал его самообладанию. Черт возьми, все это время Спок знал, что он думает о нем!  
– И что мы будем делать с, эээ, моими эмоциональными потребностями? – еле слышно пробормотал Кирк. – Нужно, наверное, поговорить?   
– Не думаю, что стоянка у общежития подходящее для этого место.  
– Так давай поднимемся к тебе? – не то чтобы Джим на что-то намекал или торопил события, просто… а почему бы и нет? Тем более, когда Споку все прекрасно известно.  
– Снова вынужден тебе напомнить о том, что посещения…  
– Да-да, я в курсе, по ночам запрещены, – Джим разочарованно вздохнул. – Ну тогда прочитай мои мысли, а? Что я собираюсь сделать? – он уже уверенно взял Спока за руки и заглянул в глаза.  
– Джеймс, вулканцы не читают мысли, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, в котором ты себе это представил.  
– Окееей, но учти, я пытался тебе предупредить, – Джим улыбнулся и подался вперед.  
Кажется, Спок перестал дышать, когда Джим настойчиво поцеловал его, совсем не так как парой минут раньше. Он втянул его нижнюю губу и скользнул языком между губ вулканца, его сознание будто затопило переживаниями и ощущениями, и Кирк уже не понимал, что делает, когда понял, что Спок с готовностью принимает поцелуй и отвечает на него. Джим задыхался от такого долгожданного, настоящего Спока.   
– До завтра, – Кирк разочаровано вздохнул, когда вулканец мягко отстранился.  
Джим проводил его взглядом до самых дверей корпуса, разрываясь между обидой, между тем, что несмотря на все Спок его продинамил и тем, что от него удалось добиться того, что Кирк мог представлять лишь в своих мечтах. Еще ни один поцелуй не вызывал у него столько эмоций, и от этого становилось еще более приятно и безумно волнительно.

***

Эйфория, кружившая Джиму голову после поцелуя, улетучилась только через два дня. Два дня, за которые они со Споком не виделись ни минуты. То есть Кирк посылал ему сообщения, звонил, пытался связаться любыми способами, но чаще ему отвечал автоответчик, а когда звонок принимал Спок, то всё сводилось к разговорам о работе. И Джима эта ситуация выводила из себя, он был готов буквально на стену лезть от той неопределенности, что возникла между ними. В голову лезли непрошеные мысли о том, что он вовсе не очаровал вулканца и просто действовал наскоком, и теперь Спок его избегает. Может быть, стоило ограничиться тем невинным поцелуем и не лезть к нему второй раз и, уж тем более, не хватать за руку? Это не давало Джиму покоя, и он, наверное, впервые в жизни решил поступить по взрослому – поговорить.   
Желание расставить все точки над i у Кирка возникло спонтанно. Он не собирался околачиваться около парадной общежития до самого вечера, а, может быть, и до ночи, учитывая сумасшедший режим работы Спока, но и тянуть с откровенным разговором Джим больше не хотел. Да, возможно заявиться к вулканцу на верфь было и не самой лучшей идеей, но застать его где-то помимо работы просто не представлялось возможным.  
Каждый раз заезжая за Споком, Кирк удивлялся тому, как легко было попасть на стратегически важный объект Звездного Флота, в место, где собирают крейсеры, бороздящие потом неизведанные галактики. За пару недель Джим успел примелькаться девушке на проходной, да и каждый в округе знал сына того самого капитана, стела которому стояла в холле их главного корпуса. Но сегодня Кирку нужно было в отдаленный отсек верфи, туда, где в обычном офисном помещении Спок, не поднимая головы, трудился над кучей документов и проекций.  
– А мне казалось, что в 23-ем с чертовой бюрократией покончено, – протянул Джим, подходя к Споку сзади и опустив руки тому на плечи. Вулканец на секунду замер, а потом дернул плечами, скидывая руки Джима, уже принявшегося аккуратно массировать тому шею. Когда он повернулся к Кирку лицом, его внешний вид даже по вулканским меркам был, хм… замученным.  
– Джеймс? Случилось что-то срочное, я могу тебе помочь?  
– Ага, ты можешь со мной поговорить, – Джим сдвинул падд в сторону и уселся на стол. – Пошли пройдемся, у тебя вообще-то обед.  
– Я не голоден, и кроме того у меня слишком много работы. Если твой разговор может подождать, то, позволь, я вернусь к выполнению своих обязанностей.  
– Спок, они нашли крайнего, повесили на тебя всё. Ты только вчера из Академии выпустился и это вообще-то не твоя работа!  
– Джим, я еще не выпустился. Защита моей дипломной работы будет только после пробного полета «Энтерпра…  
– Эй, ты просто придираешься к словам, а сам прекрасно понял, что я хотел сказать! – Джим недовольно взмахнул руками и уставился на друга, надеясь добиться от него еще какой-нибудь реакции кроме безразличных отговорок. – Хочешь, я сейчас уйду и вернусь за тобой к концу рабочего дня, если тебе сейчас неудобно? Ты же должен понимать, что дальше тянуть глупо, и нам, так или иначе, нужно все прояснить. Спок, избегать меня не-ло-гич-но.  
– Я не избегаю тебя, Джим, – уже более мягко осадил его вулканец. – Здесь правда очень много работы, настолько, что тестовый полет пришлось перенести. Мне уже несколько дней приходится работать практически круглосуточно, но у меня все равно нет возможности обработать столько разнообразных файлов и документов за столь ограниченное время.  
– Что это за работа такая, что даже вулканец не может справиться, они там что, совсем с ума посходили? – буркнул Джим, злясь на чертово командование, которое использует такие ценные кадры на износ.   
– Проблема не в моем организме, вулканцы выносливее людей, и такие нагрузки для них приемлемы, но, к сожалению, даже вулканцы не могут работать без соответствующего технического оснащения, доступ к которому у меня ограничен.  
– Эээ, техническое оснащение? Это ты про терминал что ли? – Джим спрыгнул со стола и подошел к другу. – Почему ты не можешь разгребать свои документы в общежитии? Сиди себе, пей вулканский чай, рассчитывай траектории или чем ты там еще занимаешься…  
– Думаю, нет смысла разубеждать тебя и говорить, что сфера моей деятельности далека от «распивания чая», – Спок устало прикрыл глаза. – А работать у себя в комнате я не могу, так как мне необходим терминал. Не стационарный, а именно рабочий, который есть только здесь, но верфь не работает круглые сутки, и в местной библиотеке, где он, как мне сказали, неисправен.   
– Нууу, а если я тебе скажу, что такая штука есть не только здесь? – протянул Джим, аккуратно проводя пальцами по предплечью Спока. В считанные секунды Кирк просчитал, что может из этого выйти.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – отозвался Спок. Сколько бы он не строил из себя идеального вулканца, держащего эмоции под контролем, от Джима не ускользнула его реакция на прикосновение.  
– У меня дома есть рабочий терминал, хм, я даже скажу больше, прямо в мой комнате есть настоящий звезднофлотский терминал. И не спрашивай, откуда он у меня, потому что это не совсем законно, а я тебя знаю, у тебя в подкорке вбито безропотно следовать уставу, – Кирк выразительно повел бровями. – Хочешь, можешь работать на нем хоть всю ночь напролет.   
– Джеймс, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – заупрямился Спок. – Мне не хочется причинять неудобство твоей семье.  
– Я же сказал, он стоит в моей комнате, туда обычно вообще никто не входит. Да и мать через пару дней улетает, ты сам знаешь, а Фрэнк… он вообще далек от этого. Соглашайся, это же отличная идея, ну?  
– Если терминал стоит в твоей спальне, то я все равно не смогу заниматься по ночам, а значит эффективнос…  
– Спооок, ты можешь заниматься и по ночам, и ранним утром, когда захочешь, без проблем, – продолжал настаивать Джим. – И вообще, собирай-ка свои вещи, вечером поедем ко мне. Будешь работать, сколько влезет, я даже могу пообещать, что не буду приставать к тебе, – Джим широко улыбнулся.   
Было видно, что его слова и уговоры возымели свое действие, потому что Спок нахмурился, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы предложения Кирка, который незаметно для себя скрестил пальцы за спиной. Сейчас он мог надеяться только на удачу… ну и на свое обаяние, конечно.  
– Отвергнуть твое предложение было бы нелогично, – спустя долгую минуту выдал вулканец.  
– Вот и отлично! – Джим радостно хлопнул Спока по плечу, от чего вулканец недовольно дернулся. – Так, чтобы сегодня вовремя выбрался из своего кабинета, заеду за тобой вечером, возьмем сумки и ко мне!  
Не дожидаясь реакции друга и не дав тому и слова вставить, Кирк вылетел за дверь. Он и сам не хотел думать о том, что под его приглашением Спока пожить у себя и помочь тому с работой, скрывались гораздо более прозаичные цели. Джиму просто-напросто хотелось видеть Спока рядом и наконец, выяснить, что на самом деле между ними. Ну а где как ни в комнате Джима выяснять грани их дружбы?  
Хотя, признаться честно, Джим ждал от переезда друга большего. Но, приехав в дом Кирков, этим же вечером вулканец скупо поблагодарил мать и Фрэнка за гостеприимство, отказался от ужина и скрылся в комнате Джима. Экскурсия по дому ограничилась ванной комнатой, примыкающей к спальне, старой кроватью Сэма и непосредственно будущим рабочим местом – терминалом. Разобрав свои немногочисленные вещи, Спок тут же принялся за работу. Вулканец, сосредоточившись, уставился на экран, кивая каким-то расчетам и периодически щелкая по клавишам. Джиму оставалось только любоваться им, потому что вулканец совсем не реагировал на, честно говоря, слишком навязчивые подкаты Кирка. Тот уже давно не старался так ради кого-то кроме себя: Джим спустился вниз, заварил настоящего, нереплицированного чая, проветрил комнату, попытался отвлечь Спока разговорами, но все впустую. В итоге, ему стало попросту скучно. Кирк завалился поперек кровати и сначала аккуратно провел ступней Споку по бедру, а потом и вовсе в наглую закинул вулканцу ноги на колени. Тот отвлекся от работы разве что на пару секунд, чтобы окинуть Джима строгим взглядом, вопросительно выгнув бровь. Кирка всегда умилял его мимика. Ноги пришлось убрать да и вовсе отстать от Спока, но Джима это ничуть не расстроило, все равно впереди у них был еще не один вечер.  
А пока можно было наслаждаться такой редкой в их доме атмосферой общей оживленности. Наверху по клавишам стучал Спок, мама собирала вещи в экспедицию, разбросав их все внизу и изредка заглядывая к мальчикам наверх, даже Фрэнк был при деле, взяв на себя ужин. Джим, обычно любивший тихое, почти отшельническое уединение у себя в комнате, отчего-то был счастлив тому, что их дом словно оттаял.   
Когда время перевалило за полночь, Джим хотел театрально погасить свет и объявить отбой, но вовремя вспомнил, что сам предложил работать Споку хоть сутки напролет. Так что ничего не оставалось кроме как улечься на кровать и буравить затылок вулканца пристальным взглядом, надеясь, что чертова телепатия сработает.   
Но вместо телепатии Джиму на помощь пришла как ни странно мать, он даже вздрогнул, выныривая из состояния полудремы, когда во втором часу ночи Вайнона заглянула к ним в комнату, чего уже давно не делала.  
– Вы на часы смотрели? Ну-ка марш спать! Спок, выключай терминал, поверь, заработать недосып ты и на корабле успеешь.   
– Вот именно, то же самое ему говорю, – поддакнул матери Джим. – Все, мамочка, спокойной ночи!  
– Ну да, спокойной, как же, – Вайнона хмыкнула. – Спок, серьезно, хватит работать, я завтра улетаю, и дом будет полностью в вашем распоряжении, надеюсь, ты не проведешь все это время, не отрывая своего зада от рабочего места.  
– Ма, тебе повезло, что он и слова не может поперек сказать, вот что значит вулканское воспитание, – Кирк улыбнулся, приподнимаясь и стягивая с себя джинсы.  
– Хотела бы я, чтобы и мой сын знал, что такое воспитание, – усмехнулась мать. – Так, всё, выключайте свет.   
Как только Вайнона удалилась, Спок как послушный мальчик ввел терминал в спящий режим и, взяв кое-какие вещи из комода, отправился в ванную, а Джим, полностью раздевшись, принялся ждать его, улегшись поверх одеяла.   
И через пару минут Кирку удалось еще раз убедиться в том, что вулканцам не присуще стеснение. Ну как можно было выходить из душа в одних боксерах, прилипших к влажной коже, учитывая то, как между ними искрило? Ну, хотя, может, он специально его провоцирует? Если так, то Джиму нравилась такая игра.  
Но вулканец, пройдя мимо, молча лег под одеяло и отвернулся к стене. Что ж, поговорить им так и не удалось, но Джиму безумно хотелось продолжения и… если честно, Спока. А как показала практика - вулканец сдавал позиции, когда Джим проявлял, ммм, _инициативу_.   
Старясь не думать о том, что он творит, Джим почти бесшумно перебрался к Споку. Да, может быть, после одного-единственного поцелуя это и слишком быстрое развитие событий, но почему бы и нет? Тем более, после того как выяснилось, что вулканец уже давно знал все желания Кирка. Забравшись под одеяло, Джим прижался грудью к его спине, перекинул руку и мягко прикусил за загривок. Спок в его руках напрягся и будто оледенел.  
– Джеймс, должен попросить тебя вернуться к себе, – непроницаем голосом отозвался друг.   
– Ммм, это блеф? Не притворяйся бесчувственной машиной, я знаю, что это не так, – игриво хмыкнул Кирк, на пробу перемещая свою руку чуть ниже.  
– Джеймс, – голос Спока стал жестче, а сам он попытался отстраниться, разве что не впечатываясь в стену и вынуждая Джима убрать руки.   
– Окееей, как хочешь, – разочарованно протянул Кирк, напоследок обводя языком кончик вулканского уха. Спок вздрогнул и тяжело выдохнул, наверное, в вулканской культуре эта простая манипуляция расценивалась… кхм, как что-то дико развратное. По крайней мере, Кирку в это хотелось верить.   
Но, так или иначе, Джим не мог взять в толк, почему Спок попросил его уйти, ведь он ни на чем не настаивал, в конце концов, можно было бы и просто рядом полежать, если уж на то пошло. Но… Кирк надеялся, что причина отказа более прозаична, чем он мог себе представить. Ну, например, дело могло быть в том, что Вайнона дома и может в любой момент проверить послушались ли они ее. Хотя Джиму и самому было неловко домогаться вулканца, пока мать была фактически в соседней комнате.  
Но на следующий вечер они проводили Вайнону, и, наслушавшись наставлений от матери, Джим поднялся наверх с четким ощущением того, что уж сегодняшней ночью... их со Споком отношения выйдут на новый уровень. Но вулканец был так же невозмутим и непреступен как и вчера. Может быть, в другой ситуации Джима это даже бы завело, но, черт, если бы он хотел этого, то мог бы найти какую-нибудь айовскую девчонку, которая играла бы в недотрогу ровно столько, сколько этого требовали минимальные правила приличия. Но от Спока, от парня, совершенно очевидно проявлявшего к нему внимание, Джим ожидал хоть какой-нибудь инициативы, но все попытки намекнуть на это Споку натыкались на стену ледяного безразличия. Остроухий с поразительной стойкостью его динамил.   
– И долго так будет продолжаться? – не выдержал Джим, когда и в следующую ночь Спок разделся, чинно убрал свои вещи в комод и улегся лицом к стене, закутавшись в одеяло как в кокон.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – вулканец отодвинулся, когда Кирк мягко опустился на край его кровати, давая понять, что тому лучше вернуться к себе.  
– Да всё вот это! – Джим резко поднялся и раздраженно вернулся на свою кровать. – Блять, вот скажи, сколько можно разыгрывать эту вулканскую неприступность? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу, – Кирк замялся. - Сам ты ничуть не лучше.  
– Джеймс, думаю, не стоит кричать об этом, – Спок повернулся на спину, и Кирк в который раз отметил точеный вулканский профиль.  
– Да кто нас услышит? Фрэнк что ли? Да плевать на него, – вместо того, чтобы понизить голос, Джим возмутился еще громче. – Ладно, я понимаю, еще вчера мать тебя смущала, но неужели ты будешь из Фрэнка делать проблему, поверь, ему…   
– Ты посчитал, что присутствие Вайноны создало для меня проблему? – Джим удивился, услышав в голосе вулканца недоумение.  
– Ну да, а что еще могло тебя смутить, если не моя матушка, держащая над нами свечку? – попытался отшутиться Кирк, хотя сам был готов чуть ли не взывать от бессилия. Он безумно хотел Спока, уже который день, засыпая и просыпаясь с мыслью о нем и недвусмысленной тяжестью в паху. Он был полностью уверен, что все, что он чувствует, абсолютно взаимно… Уверен вплоть до этого идиотского разговора. – Спок, только не смей говорить, что вулканцы асексуальны или что-то вроде этого, я все равно не поверю. Господи, у тебя, ну, не знаю… у тебя не стоит что ли, или вы там спорами размножаетесь?!  
– Оба твоих предположения неверны, способ размножения у вулканцев практически идентичен репродукции у землян.   
– Ну и отлично, в чем тогда дело? Спок, ты можешь мне просто и желательно доходчиво объяснить хотя бы причину, по которой ты не хочешь со мной трахаться? Если ты слышал что-то о моих, кхм, беспорядочных связях, то это бред и сплетни. Я действительно, черт, не думал, что скажу это, но я в тебя влюблен, и если проблема в том, что я парень, то… Спок, ты сам ответил на поцелуй, и в этом нет нич…  
– Джеймс, могу тебя уверить, дело совершенно не в этом, – Спок повернулся к Кирку лицом, и прямо взглянул тому в глаза. – Мне будет трудно тебе объяснить, но вулканцы устроены иначе на ментальном уровне, ты мог в этом убедиться, когда я считал твои чувства посредством телепатии. Для нас на первом месте не физическое удовлетворение, а контакт разумов. Вулканцы признают сексуальность и ее проявления, но без ментального единения это становиться лишь физиологическим удовлетворением потребностей. Твое предположение о том, что меня могла оттолкнуть твоя половая принадлежать, не может быть верным, хотя бы потому что мы ищем не мужчину или женщину, а подходящий, искрящийся и глубокий разум, идеально подходящий к своему. И пусть зачастую его воплощение находиться у существа отличного пола этот критерий не основополагающий.   
– То есть, ты хотел сказать, что вам все равно с кем трахаться?  
– Нет, у каждого, несомненно, есть личные предпочтения, но это не основополагающий фактор, по которому вулканцы находят пару.  
Кирк медленно выдохнул, чтобы не взбеситься снова, его начинала раздражать манера Спока изъясняться так, что из его слов можно было сделать сотни противоположных выводов.   
– Окей, допустим, я понял, но все равно, ты же залазил мне в голову… Чувствовал меня, отвечал взаимностью, почему сейчас говоришь «нет»?  
– Замок.  
– В смысле «замок»? – недоуменно переспросил Джим, начиная догадываться, что мог под этим подразумевать гребанный вулканец.   
– Джим, замок в твою комнату выбит, и на его месте дыра. Я не раз говорил тебе об отношении вулканцев к личному пространству и, думаю, под этим подразумевается невозможность осуществления полового акта, если нет возможности элементарно уединиться.   
– И все? В этом всея проблема?! – воскликнул Кирк. – Извини, вы, вулканцы, долбанутые. Нет, серьезно, Спок, почему нельзя было сразу сказать?  
– Пока ты не стал выдвигать странные предположения, я думал, что мои мотивы очевидны.   
– Идиотиииизм, – устало протянул Джим, вытягиваясь в полный рост. – То есть, если я завтра починю замок, то могу рассчитывать, ммм, на взаимность?  
– Вероятно, – уклончиво ответил вулканец. У Джима в голове никак не укладывалось, что дело только в том, что Спок боялся, что их застукают. Господи, да кто их мог застать, Фрэнк что ли? Бред какой-то, хотя, может быть, вулканцы слишком громкие ребята, и Фрэнк примчится как только услышит его низкие стоны или вскрики… Блять, думать об этом сейчас точно не стоило, потому что Джим был и без того заведен до предела, а палиться еще раз перед Споком чертовски не хотелось. А то консервативный вулканец посчитает, что и без его помощи Кирк излишне сексуально активен.  
– Ты спишь? – через пару минут окликнул друга Джим.  
– Нет, – ответил Спок. – Тебя интересует еще что-то?  
– Ну, в общем-то да, – на самом деле Кирку и самому было неловко задавать такой вопрос, но любопытство взяло верх. – Расскажи, что ты почувствовал тогда, когда я взял тебя за руку, когда прикоснулся первый раз?  
– Джим, это сложно объяснить, – Спок прикрыл глаза и громко выдохнул.  
– Постарайся для меня, – разве что не промурлыкал Кирк, переворачиваясь на бок и устраиваясь поудобнее. Несмотря на достаточно откровенный разговор между ними сейчас была какая-то неуловимая атмосфера доверия и спокойствия, возвращавшая Джима в детство, когда он еще не запирался в своей комнате в одиночестве. Когда с ним жил Сэм, и братья могли болтать о самом сокровенном ночи на пролет, лежа на соседних кроватях.  
– Ты удивительный. Внешние проявления твоих эмоции не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ты переживаешь внутри себя. Для вулканца сложно воспринимать настолько яркие, неприкрытые щитами чувства. Откровенные, почти животные порывы заставили меня утратить самообладание. И, должен признать, я был вынужден уступить своему человеческому началу. Но после нескольких, кхм, тактильных контактов, ощущения стали более приемлемыми и… приятными.  
Господи, Джим представить себе не мог, что Спок способен на подобные откровения, ощущение доверия сладко кружило голову. Нетрудно было представить, чего вулканцу стоило открыто выражать свои чувства да еще и перед человеком! Джим Кирк, до этого старательно избегавший подобных мыслей, позволил себе представить, что из этой влюбленности может появиться что-то большее, чем просто погоня за удовлетворением своих желаний. Большее, чем то, что когда-либо испытывал Джеймс.  
Эту ночь он спал удивительно крепко и, проснувшись, сладко потянулся, осознав, что Вайнона уже добралась до Звездной базы и на ближайшую пару месяцев забыла о существовании сына.  
В доме стояла неестественная тишина, нарушаемая разве что плеском воды, доносившимся из-за двери. Кирк разочарованно глянул на соседнюю идеально заправленную кровать. Жаль, что он не застал Спока спросонья - растрепанного и уязвимого.  
Позволив себе еще немного поваляться в кровати, подставляясь теплым лучам почти осеннего солнца, Кирк нехотя поднялся с кровати и, натянув майку и старые поношенные джинсы на голое тело, спустился вниз. На кухне было также тихо как и во всем доме. Выглянув в окно, Джим улыбнулся, не обнаружив кара Фрэнка, обычно стоящего около крыльца. Конечно, тот почти каждый день уезжал в поля, но обычно работы до полудня там не было. Но Кирк точно знал, как можно использовать на пользу отсутствие отчима.  
Джим уже полностью погрузился в свои планы насчет пустого дома, не считая одного остроухого расслабленного парня наверху, но желудок неприятно скрутило от голода. Подобные фантазии отнимали слишком много энергии. Кирк с сожалением окинул взглядом пустой чайник и заблокированный репликатор, видимо Спок еще тоже не спускался позавтракать.  
Ну что ж, опыта в приготовлении романтических завтраков Джиму катастрофически не хватало, максимум, на что он был способен, это горячий кофе в постель. Но, как на зло, вулканец кофе не пил, особенно такой, какой хозяин дома готовил для себя по утрам: черную горькую жижу, после которой даже зубы было проблематично очистить. Но Кирк хотел сделать вулканцу приятное хотя бы с утра, отвлекая этим от работы. В конце концов, тот уже совсем скоро улетает в свой чертов тестовый полет, а на корабле наверняка будет только жуткая резиновая реплицированная еда!   
Сделав на скорую руку целую гору бутербродов с сыром и салатом и заварив свежий чай, Джим принялся ждать, но Спок так и не спустился, хотя за это время можно было уже трижды принять душ и еще парочку раз утопиться.  
«За работу, что ли сразу уселся?», – с досадой вздохнул Кирк и, не придумав ничего лучше, нашел завалившийся за тумбу поднос, водрузил на него тарелку и уже остывающий мерзкий зеленый чай. Ну что ж, завтрак в постель это еще романтичней.  
Джиму хотелось верить, что за это короткое время он достаточно хорошо изучил Спока, потому что вулканец, и правда, уже устроился за терминалом. Кирк сглотнул, жадно проследив за каплей воды, сорвавшейся с мокрых прядей и скрывшейся под воротом рубашки.  
– Спооок, у нас завтракать вообще-то принято на кухне. Я тебя ждал и вот даже приготовил кое-что, – Джим поставил поднос перед вулканцем, а сам встал позади, опустил руки на влажный загривок и запустил пальцы в уже аккуратно расчесанные волосы.  
– Благодарю, – Спок кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. – Я не голоден. И доброе утро, Джим.  
– Ты даже не представляешь насколько, – протянул Кирк. – Фрэнк куда-то укатил.  
– Я слышал, как он уехал пару часов назад, – как ни в чем не бывало, отозвался друг.  
– И? Ну дома никакого нет, и сломанный замок не помеха. Надеюсь, теперь тебя ничего не напрягает? – наклонившись над самым ухом, прошептал Кирк.  
– Думаю, что так, – чуть помедлив, согласился Спок.  
– Эй, так не пойдет! – Джим, крутанув кресло, развернул вулканца лицом к себе. – Нужно было сказать что-то вроде «ничего не напрягает кроме тебя, Джеймс», – Джим улыбнулся и втиснул колено между бедер Спока. – Но ничего, я привыкну к твоей немногословности.  
Спок был слишком близко к нему, лишая Кирка возможности взвешивать и обдумывать свои решения. Подвинувшись еще ближе, Джим развернулся так, что в следующий момент обнаружил себя сидящим у Спока на коленях. Вулканец вопреки обыкновению даже не попытался отстраниться, а наоборот застыл каменной статуей, будто ожидая следующего шага.  
Старясь не упустить момент, Кирк прижался лбом к его плечу, уткнувшись носом в шею. Голову кружило от запаха вулканца: неизвестного, манящего и отдающего чем-то пряным на каждом судорожном выдохе. Джиму казалось, что от Спока веет жаром, раскаленным песком, и это сводило с ума, заставляя дышать чаще и беспомощно вжиматься в вулканца.  
– Дже… Джим… – голос вулканца выдернул Кирк из мира звуков и запахов, затянувшего его с головой. Внутри все сжалось, и Джим, окончательно плюнув на осторожность и терпение, приподнял голову, впиваясь губами в шею вулканца.   
Спок по-прежнему сидел неестественно прямо, словно боясь пошевелиться, и Джим, чуть прикусив бледную кожу, осторожно двинулся дальше, проводя губами вверх по его шее, подбородку, опасно близко подбираясь к губам. Ему нравилась эта неторопливая игра, нравилось медленно, но верно толкать Спока за край. Хотелось, чтобы он отпустил себя, слетел с катушек, чтобы человеческая половина взяла верх.   
Спок еще отчаянно пытался сохранить самообладание, когда Джим наконец перешел к его губам. Он коснулся их едва-едва, словно боясь, что вулканец сейчас опомнится и оттолкнет его от себя. Но Спок все еще не шевелился, и это обнадеживало. Кирк чуть смелее прикоснулся к его губам, осторожно погладил ладонью по шее, прочертив пальцами линию от острого уха к ключице. От этого простого прикосновения Спока передернуло, будто через него разом пропустили электричество. Джим, почувствовав, как вулканец под ним дрогнул, на секунду отстранился и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, надеясь увидеть в них тот омут, который раз от раза затягивал Кирка. Но глаза Спока были закрыты. Тогда Джим вновь приник к его губам, уже смелее касаясь их языком, чуть раздвигая и ощущая непривычный и от того еще более желанный вкус.  
– Джим… – снова выдохнул Спок, и Кирк замер, отрываясь и замирая в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.  
– Если что-то не так, то скажи, – виновато улыбнулся Джим. – Я понимаю, что давлю, что вулканцы…   
– Все в порядке, – Спок наконец открыл глаза, посмотрел на Кирка и, подавшись вперед, сам прижался губами к Джиму. Задохнувшись в первую секунду, Кирк обхватил вулканца руками и, тесно прижавшись нему, с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.  
Он удивленно выдохнул вулканцу в губы. Спок приподнял его, обхватив бедра, и в один шаг перенес на кровать. Джим и опомниться не успел, как уже лежал на спине, внимательно разглядывая вулканца, который, кажется, в эту секунду полностью отрекся от вуланского контроля. Его руки заскользили по телу Кирка, через майку оглаживая крепкие мышцы. Джиму отчаянно хотелось чувствовать Спока, ощущать каждой клеткой, и, разжав объятия, он торопливо стянул с себя майку.  
Спок гладил его шею, заставляя Джима послушно тянуться к нему, а тот одновременно торопливо расстегивал пуговицы, едва не отрывая их. Когда Кирку наконец удалось распахнуть рубашку на груди вулканца, он опустил руки ему на плечи и заскользил вниз, высвобождая Спока из рукавов. Вулканец чуть приподнялся, окончательно снимая с себя рубашку и скидывая ее на пол. Пальцы Джима тем временем принялись за его ремень, и вскоре брюки отправили вслед за рубашкой. А сам Кирк, приподнявшись на локтях и приподняв бедра, стянул свои джинсы и, перехватив вулканца, ловко поменял их местами, бессовестно навалившись сверху, вжимая Спока своим весом в матрас. Тот удивленно вскинул брови, когда Кирк, пользуясь своим положением, сделал наконец то, о чем так долго мечтал – запустил обе руки в уже взлохмаченные волосы вулканца и тихо застонал, принявшись беспорядочно целовать лицо Спока, скользить губами по подбородку, вцепляться укусами в шею. Джим с интересом наблюдал, как на алебастровой коже расцветали темно-зеленые пятна, которые он тут же зализывал, продолжая блуждать руками по непривычно сильному телу вулканца.   
– Споок, что мне нужно сделать? – протянул Джим, подняв голову и принявшись облизывать острый кончик уха вулканца. Вместо ответа у того вырвался лишь короткий низкий стон. Джим улыбнулся и приподнялся над Споком, оперившись на локтях. – Я еще никогда не трахался с вулканцами. Что нужно для вашего, эммм, контакта разумов? Я готов.  
– Ничего, Джим, – Спок шумно выдохнул. – В первый раз мы обойдемся без этого, – он потянулся к нему и провел языком по губам, не оставляя тому возможности настаивать или спорить. Кирк в свою очередь прикусывал кожу, требовательно терся пахом о бедро. Выдерживать такое долго было невозможно.   
Вулканец провел руками вдоль плеч Кирка и опрокинул того на подушку, подминая под себя. Джим чувствовал горячую вязкую волну возбуждения, поднимающуюся внутри и грозившую вот-вот накрыть их обоих с головой. Властность и сила, с которыми Спок удерживал его на месте, сводили с ума. Рука вулканца заскользила вниз по телу Джима и замерла на животе. Дыхание Кирка участилось и стало прерывистым, Спок, внимательно наблюдавший за его реакциями, медленно продолжил движение.  
– Спок, пожалуйста... быстрей..!  
Вулканец в ответ лишь насмешливо вскинул брови, его рука скользнула Джиму на бедро, а сам он опустил голову, касаясь губами груди Кирка. Спок медленно двинулся вниз, обводя языком напрягшиеся соски и оставляя за собой на коже следы поцелуев. Кирк, всегда резкий и непослушный, неожиданно притих и стал таким покорным в его руках – откинув голову, он едва слышно шептал что-то, сжимая пальцами плечи вулканца.   
Джим несдержанно всхлипнул, когда Спок провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра. Кирк беспомощно выгнулся ему на встречу, но вулканец опустил руки на его бедра, удерживая на месте и одновременно чуть прикусывая нежную кожу, игнорируя тихие стоны, срывающиеся с губ Кирка.  
Спок поднял глаза вверх и, убедившись, что Джим уже балансировал где-то на грани реальности, быстро провел языком по его члену. У Кирка вырвался неожиданный хриплый вскрик, он думал, что еще немного, и его хребет переломится, выгнувшись дугой. Спок медленно провел языком по всей длине члена, облизывая головку и собирая выступившую смазку. Джим, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь константу кроме плеч вулканца, на которых уже расплывались синяки от впившихся пальцев, сжал простынь.  
Раздразнив, Спок вдруг отпустил его бедра и лег на Джима, плотно прижавшись, поцеловал, проводя языком по зубам.  
– Спооок… – тихо захныкал Джим, обнимая его за шею. – Не отвлекайся.  
– Джеймс, это за то, что ты недели доводил меня до сумасшествия, испытывал контроль на прочность.  
Было странно слышать такое от вулканца. Слишком странно, чтобы это оказалось реальностью. Кирк не мог до конца поверить в то, что ему удалось, черт возьми, свести вулканца с ума!  
Спок легко качнул бедрами, и Джим подавился застрявшим в горле вскриком, ощущая твердый член. Господи, остроухий ублюдок…  
Вулканец толкнулся вперед, а Кирк лишь крепче вжался в его тело, словно пытаясь раствориться в нем, стать единым целым, сплавиться вместе.  
– Сделай что-нибудь еще, ооох… пожалуйста….  
Послушав Джима, вулканец скатился с него и лег рядом, тесно прижавшись грудью к горячему боку. Опустив одну руку вниз, Спок провел по животу Кирка, опустился к паху. И, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Джима, по мере того как он поглаживал его член, вулканец чуть сжал пальцы, лаская головку. Кирк тихо заскулил, закрыв глаза, подаваясь вперед. Спок крепче обхватил его, сжимая ладонь и ускоряя темп.   
Джим задышал чаше и содрогнулся всем телом, зажмурившись. Внутри словно бушевал ураган, круша и сметая на своем пути. Перед глазами мелькали яркие круги, а в ушах стоял звон. Он никак не мог понять, то ли все органы чувств отключились, то ли наоборот. Потому что Спока он чувствовал идеально четко - его пальцы, дыхание и жар тела рядом.  
Ритм ускорился, и Кирк почувствовал, как жар разлился внизу живота, как его накрыло. Со стоном Джима выломало на кровати, он даже не успел сообразить, что кончает. Пальца вулканца по прежнему сжимали его, не отпуская и продолжая движение, словно желая заодно и вытянуть из него душу.  
Кирк упал обратно на подушку, балансируя где-то на краю сознания, когда Спок замедлил темп и, огладив напоследок член, поднес руку к лицу. Джим мог поклясться, что не видел ничего более возбуждающего и дикого как вечно контролирующий себя вулканец, облизывающий собственные пальцы, перепачканные в сперме, и собирающий языком белые тягучие капли.   
– Боже, Спок, что ты делаешь… – Джим с тихим всхлипом потянулся к вулканцу.  
Тот обнял его и вновь устроился сверху, почти невесомо целуя. Кирк что-то придушенно промычал ему в рот и обхватил Спока обеими руками, углубляя поцелуй, кусая и облизывая губы. Притягивая вулканца еще ближе, он мягко оглаживал тело и на контрасте цеплял, царапая спину. Когда губы Джима скользнули вниз, вулканец и не подумал его остановить, только выгнул шею, поставляя ее под укусы. Почувствовав свободу действий, Джим взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы Спока, не оставляя ничего от той идиотской прически.  
Кирк улыбнулся, подумав, что чуть ли не впервые заботился не только о себе. Ему хотелось доставить удовольствие Споку.  
Но, когда руки Джима плавно двинулись вниз, вулканец перехватил их и вернул себе на шею. Кирк подчинился, послушно обнимая и заглядывая тому в глаза, пытаясь понять, что задумал остроухий.   
Джим удивленно выдохнул, когда вулканец провел ладонями по его телу и неожиданно перевернул на живот. Уткнувшись носом в подушку, Кирк едва успел подумать о том, что вулканская сила оказалась приятным бонусом в постели, как его прошило дрожью от ощущения пальцев вулканца, легко прошедших вдоль позвоночника. Спок коснулся влажной кожи между лопаток и лег грудью на спину Джима.  
– Все в порядке? – дыхание вулканца опалило жаром.  
– Черт! Все… Спок, все идеально, – прошептал Кирк, прогибаясь под вулканцем.  
Спок уложил его на бок и коснулся губами плеча. Джим закрыл глаза и часто задышал, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Вулканец прижался к его спине, обнял, проведя рукой по груди, спине, и поцеловал за ухом. Кирк выдохнул, расслабляясь. Он доверял ему. Спок погладил его по бедру и поднес руку к губам Кирка, проталкивая пальцы в рот. Джим покорно втянул два пальца, облизал их, легонько прикусив кончик и выбивая из вулканца низкий, почти болезненный стон. Невозможно было представить, что он вообще способен издавать подобные звуки, но Джим вовремя вспомнил про сверхчувствительные руки контактного телепата. Господи, наверное, Спок мог бы кончить только от языка Джима, выписывающего узоры на его ладони и пальцах.  
Но рука Спока вернулась на бедро Кирка. Мягко огладив ягодицы, он осторожно… излишне осторожно раздвинул их. Кирк издал длинный едва слышный стон, ощутив, как палец вулканца медленно проник в него на одну фалангу, а потом Спок остановился, замерев позади.  
– Блять, все хорошо… продолжай, – нервно огрызнулся Джим не в силах выдержать промедления. – Мне не привыкать. Давай.  
«Мне не привыкать» явно было лишним. Вызвать у Спока ревность было… На самом деле это было страшно, учитывая его силу и то, что сейчас Джим был полностью подчинен ему. В ответ на слова Кирка вулканец больно прикусил кожу на шее и уверенно двинулся в тугом отверстии.  
Когда Спок добавил второй палец, Джим даже не застонал… негромко заскулил, дрожа всем телом. Ему было сложно признаться самому себе в том что таких ощущений он не испытывал ни с кем – вулканец скользил в нем, поглаживал, растягивал, разводя пальцы. Это было приятно и до мучительного сладко, но в то же Кирк все еще чувствовал легкую боль. Может быть, именно это сочетание давало ему в полной мере ощущать свое безумие..?  
Джим не успел закончить мысль… С громким стоном он выгнулся, подаваясь назад и сильнее насаживаясь на ласкающие его пальцы, когда Спок задел простату.  
Кирк не мог видеть вулканца, и все, что ему оставалось, это ощущать горячее, прильнувшее к нему тело. Спок, вцепляясь второй рукой в волосы Джима, поцеловал его в ухо, одновременно с этим стаскивая уже давно мешавшиеся и перепачканные боксеры.  
– Я могу… продолжить?  
Кирк, не в силах ответить, просто кивнул.  
Пальцы исчезли, оставляя после себя ощущение пустоты, но уже вскоре оно сменилось медленным, настойчивым давлением головки. Вулканец не спешил, отвлекая поцелуями в шею и поглаживая рукой член. Он вошел в него полностью, и замер, давая Джиму свыкнуться с ощущениями.  
Кирк медленно выдохнул, а Спок обнял его и провел рукой по груди. Словив его руку, Джим сплел пальцы, с силой стискивая ладонь.   
– Продолжай, – хрипло прошептал он, спустя пару секунд.   
Вулканец осторожно двинул бедрами, выходя из него и снова погружаясь в тело. Кирк тихо застонал, но не от боли, а от удовольствия, подмахивая и подаваясь ему навстречу. Спок крепче прижал его к себе и неторопливо принялся двигаться, постепенно увеличивая темп. Его губы блуждали по шее партнера, а рукой вулканец сжал член Кирка, двигая кулаком в такт движению. Джим стонал и всхлипывал сперва едва слышно, а потом все громче, чуть ли не срываясь на крик. Кажется, такая реакция сделал свое дело – Спок и сам уже тихо постанывал, уткнувшись лицом в волосы Джима, который едва успевал вдыхать воздух между толчками вулканца и собственными стонами, срывающимися на крик каждый раз, когда Спок задевал простату.  
Он тонул от ощущения вулканца глубоко в себе, а в голове пульсировала единственная мысль – «только не останавливайся».  
– И не собираюсь, – шепнул Спок ему на ухо, и Кирк с каким-то невероятным восторгом вспомнил про эту чертову вулканскую телепатию, принцип действия которой ему все еще хотелось понять.   
Но думать об этом сейчас он не мог просто физически. По его телу пробежали короткие, словно электрические разряды, а руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Джим зажмурился и судорожно втянул воздух, когда чернеющая бездна взорвалась ярким снопом искр под его веками. С протяжным стоном он кончил в ладонь вулканца.  
Хотелось верить, что этот последний срывающийся стон стал для вулканца точкой невозврата. Спок продолжил вбиваться в содрогающееся тело Джима в совершенно безумно ритме, заставляя того изогнуться, выламывая поясницу, и неожиданно начал задыхаться. Перед глазами Джима снова потемнело, когда вулканец кончил в него.  
Только через пару долгих минут Спок приподнялся и, склонившись, провел губами от виска к губам Кирка, собирая соленые капли пота. Джим заерзал и повернулся к вулканцу лицом.   
– _Такого_ у меня еще не было, – улыбнулся Кирк и потянулся к вулканцу, послушно склонившемуся к нему. Джим, легко поцеловав его в губы, устало откинулся на подушку. Спок тем временем аккуратно вытер его краем простыни и, притягивая к себе, устроился рядом на узкой мальчишечьей кровати. Вулканец уткнулся ему носом в висок и обнял второй рукой поперек груди. Кирк не помнил, когда в последний раз он вот так просто валялся в кровати с кем-нибудь.  
Джим был готов провалиться в сон, пока Спок осторожно перебирал его волосы, но тут вспомнил про забытый на столе поднос.  
– Спооок, чай, конечно, остыл, но бутерброды будут в самый раз. Думаю, нам просто необходимо восстановить силы.  
– Разумеется, – согласился Спок, но так и не отодвинулся от Джима, продолжая задумчиво выводить узоры пальцами на его коже.  
– Эй, все в порядке? – сомневаясь, спросил Кирк. – Или что-то не так? – его немного сбивало с толку то, насколько сейчас Спок был погружен в себя. Конечно, это можно было списать на откат после того, как он отпустил себя… но все-таки.   
– Почему ты так решил? – Спок отстранился и поднял глаза на друга.  
– Нууу, – Джим замялся. – Я, понимаю, что вулканцы не самые открытые ребята, кхм… хотя теперь я готов с этим поспорить… Но, черт, у тебя сейчас такой вид, как будто ты решаешь логарифмические уравнения в уме. То есть я просто думал, что услышу от тебя что-то наподобие, ммм, «было великолепно», «ты лучший», или хотя бы «нужно повторить как-нибудь», « Джимми, солнышко …»  
– Я бы не назвал тебя «солнышком», – прервал его Спок таким тоном, как будто Кирк сказал то, что могло бы задеть вулканца.  
– В смысле? Почему? – Джим искренне удивился. Господи, почему нет? С солнцем его сравнивали буквально все подряд: от матери или пожилой соседки до девиц, с которых он только что слез. Нет, конечно, были оригиналки, но, черт возьми, какой он зайчик или котик? Сравнение с солнцем, по крайней мере, было вполне, эм … логичным? Но тягаться в логике с вулканцем Кирку было не под силу.  
– Солнце обжигает и убивает, к нему нельзя подлететь и, уж тем более, дотронуться. Ты считаешь, что весь мир сосредоточен на тебе, что всё вертится вокруг тебя, как Земля вокруг Солнца. Но это не так. Ты точно не солнце.  
– Вау, вот так объяснение, – Джим хмыкнул и приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Споку в лицо. – А с кем бы ты тогда меня сравнил?  
– Если и использовать метафоры, то больше всего ты походишь на мёд. Ядовитый или «пьяный» мёд.  
– Пьяный? Да ладно, никогда не слышал о таком.  
– Неудивительно. Он получается, когда пчелы по ошибке собирают пыльцу с растений, содержащих в себе ядовитые вещества и выделяющие при этом такой же ядовитый нектар. Таких растений встречается очень мало.  
– Эм, то есть... я тоже могу сравнить тебя таким растением, ну, например…?  
– Дельфиниум, – подсказал вулканец. – Мёд, собранный с этих цветов, достаточно редкое явление. И еще… я уже говорил о твоем разуме, заставляющем меня терять и забывать о ментальных щитах. Он глубокий и затягивающий. Твой разум отравляет и пьянит, стоит прикоснуться к нему. Только так я бы мог описать то, что чувствовал, когда ты прикасался ко мне. Ты спрашивал и просил о вулканском контакте разумов, и я отказал от мелдинга с тобой, не потому что мне этого не хотелось. Для вулканцев это нечто _слишком_ личное, ты затягиваешь, и мне страшно не вернуться, не вынырнуть. Даже несмотря на произошедшее… на довольно интенсивный телесный контакт между нами, я все еще не готов к тому водовороту чувств, которые ты испытываешь ежесекундно.   
– Хммм, – Кирк, глупо улыбаясь, уткнулся Споку в ключицу. Господи, какие же вулканцы милые, пусть и прячут свои сопливые романтические настроения под толстой шкурой внешнего безразличия! – А ты, значит, для меня этот самый дельфиниум, да? Ведь из-за тебя я чувствую… такое.  
– В какой-то степени да, – чуть помедлив, согласился вулканец. – Хотя твой разум сам по се…  
– Всё, всё я понял! Не смей разрушать сейчас все своими занудными фактами, – Джим шутливо чмокнул его в подбородок. – Не думал, что вулканцы могут выражаться настолько… поэтично.  
– Вулканская поэзия имеет огромную популярность, – как бы между прочим вставил Спок.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – Кирк хмыкнул, перекидывая руку через своего вулканца. – То есть я теперь могу назвать тебя, хм… Дельфиниум?  
– Не думаю, – Спок смешно нахмурил брови.   
Сейчас Джим как никогда понимал, что вулканец это что-то особенное, он совершенно не такой как все те, кто встречался раньше на пути Кирка. Слышать такие вдумчивые, глубокие признания было непривычно и настолько приятно, что внутри стягивался горячий пульсирующий узел от одной мысли о том, что вулканец испытывает такие чувства по отношению к нему.  
Только вот для того, чтобы вулканец эти чувства проявил, им нужно было хорошенько потрахаться. Нет… не то чтобы Джим был против, даже наоборот. Спок показал ему свою человеческую половину, которая наверняка до этого страдала от дефицита внимания и тепла. Кирк и не представлял, что вулканец мог быть настолько открытым, мог отпустить себя, позволить шумно выдыхать Джиму в ухо, долго и задумчиво перебирая его волосы.  
До полудня они так и провалялись на узкой кровати, тесно прижавшись и пытаясь попросту не свалиться. Кирк не мог заставить себя доплестись даже до душа, казалось, он провалился в мир приглушенных звуков, подушек, закрывших весь обзор, и крепких уверенных рук, прижимающих ближе к себе. Джим, наверное, готов был бы проводить сутки напролет только слушая приглушенный шепот, сводивший с ума замысловатыми фразами на вулканском.  
Кирка начинало клонить в сон, и он пропустил момент, когда Спок резко отстранился и, наверное, вовсе бы выскочил из кровати, если бы Джим не схватил его за запястье, удерживая на месте. Ответ на свой так и незаданный вопрос он услышал уже через пару секунд, когда во дворе послышалось тихое жужжание кара. «Блять, ну почему сейчас?!».  
– Чего ты? Забей на Фрэнка и лежи спокойно, – Кирк легко чмокнул друга в висок. Спок на это никак не отреагировал, разве только сильнее напрягся и покосился в сторону окна, прямо под которым раздался раздраженный голос отчима:  
– Кирк, ты дома?  
– Ну дома, и? – выкрикнул в ответ Джим, закатив глаза. Черт, не хватало только того, чтобы Фрэнку взбрела в голову идея припахать его к работе. Кажется, отчима больше всех бесило то, что целыми днями Кирк катался на байке, просаживал деньги и время в баре и не занимался ровным счетом ничем хоть сколько-нибудь полезным.   
Фрэнк продолжал кряхтеть под окнами, а Джим с улыбкой наблюдал за реакцией вулканца, понимающего, что отчим Кирка стоит прямо под их окном. Если бы вулканцы могли смущаться или паниковать, то сейчас именно это Спок бы и делал: он сбросил руки Джима и, выпрямившись, сел на кровати.  
– Спускайся вниз, мне нужна твоя помощь, – всё не унимался Фрэнк. – Я договорился, будем сдавать наш старый сарай в аренду. Нужно привести его в приличный вид.  
– Эээ, без меня никак что ли? – обреченно протянул Кирк, поднимаясь и высовываясь в окно. – У меня тут дела. Мне некогда.  
– Мне плевать на твои дела, – Фрэнк задрал голову и окинул Джима недовольным взглядом. – И не надо мне говорить, что ты разгуливаешь по дому голышом, чтобы тело дышало. Кирк, если я опять наткнусь в доме на какую-нибудь девицу, то вышвырну на улицу обоих, – разошелся отчим. – Только и можешь, что клянчить деньги, сам ничего не делая на ферме…  
– Спок, одевайся быстрее, сматываемся в город, – одними губами прошептал Джим вулканцу, и потом обратившись к Фрэнку: – Вот не надо, я не клянчу деньги, а если и клянчу, то уж точно не у тебя. Может, тебе чего в городе нужно? Мы все равно со Споком туда собираемся, заодно закупимся, а?  
– Ну… ладно, – чуть поразмыслив, согласился отчим. – Но чтобы все точно по списку купил, а не как в прошлый раз, понял?  
– Да не знал я, что меренга это не только музыкальный стиль, хватит мне об этом напоминать, – протянул Кирк, отходя от окна и начиная хаотично подбирать вещи с пола. Но уже через пару секунд он буквально завис, тупо уставившись на… чертового Спока! Спока, застегивающего рубашку перед зеркалом. Кирк не мог оторвать взгляда от ловких пальцев, перебирающих мелкие пуговицы, от длинных бледных ног и идеальной задницы, едва прикрытой рубашкой. От того, чтобы снова не прильнуть к вулканцу и не растрепать его кое-как уложенные волосы, Джима уберег настойчивый писк комма. Фрэнк скинул ему список всего того, что нужно купить, и перевел кредиты.  
Джиму было ужасно лень тащиться сегодня куда-нибудь, он бы с удовольствием так и валялся со Споком в обнимку, может быть, перестелил бы простынь на пол, где было гораздо больше места, и развел бы Спока на повторение их утреннего развлечения. Но если выбор ограничивался лишь поездкой в город и идиотским ремонтом, то, разумеется, Кирк выбирал первое. В конце концов, компания Спока гораздо приятней вечного ворчания и придирок Фрэнка.   
– Для начала неплохо было бы перекусить, ты как, за? – улыбнулся Кирк, стоило им только добраться до Риверсайда. - Я безумно голодный, да и ты так и не поел.  
– Действительно, – вулканец согласно кивнул, а Джим слез с байк и мотнул головой в сторону маленького кафе.  
Кирк бы с удовольствием взял его за руку и потянул за собой, но за полчаса Спок изменился до неузнаваемости. Конечно, Джим прекрасно понимал, что вулканец не будет разгуливать с ним за ручку по городу, но все равно откат ощущался слишком явно. Перед ним за столиком сидел тот же Спок что и полторы недели назад. Уже не та машина для вычислений, с которой его познакомил Пайк, но и не тот человек, которого Кирк открыл для себя сегодня утром.  
– Эй, Спок, хватит хмуриться. Если что-то не так – просто скажи, – Джим и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь, будет в отношениях (о господи, они что действительно в отношениях?!) загоняться вопросами вроде «ты в порядке?», «у нас все хорошо?». Но настроение вулканца его действительно беспокоило. – Я где-то слажал?  
– Я не уверен, что до конца понимаю смысл твоего вопроса, – ровно отозвался Спок, а Джим разве что головой об столик не бился, понимая, что они почему-то снова вернулись на ступень «я выражаюсь как гребаный андройд».  
– Окей, скажу по-другому. Ты выглядишь недовольным, почему?  
– Извини, может быть, это не мое дело, но с людьми старшего поколения, тем более, являющимися членами твоей семьи, крайне неуважительно вести себя в подобной манере.  
– О боже, ты это сейчас о Фрэнке что ли? – Кирк рассмеялся и кивнул официантке. – Вообще-то он мне даже не отец. И… тебе не понять. Мы с ним всегда так общаемся, это уже что-то вроде привычки, кхм, ну или традиции.  
– И все-таки, – с укором продолжил Спок. – Джеймс, он муж твоей матери, и он прав в том, что…  
– Ну, знаешь, не тебе об этом говорить, сам от своего папаши сбежал, – буркнул Кирк, уставившись в меню. – Двойной чизбургер, американо, и… Спок, что тебе заказать?   
Вулканец забрал у Джима меню, внимательно изучил его и показал какие-то наименования официантке, и все это с таким видом как будто Кирк только что… ну как минимум оскорбил его. Ну ладно, допустим, он и правда, перегнул палку, не стоило вспоминать о разыгравшихся страстях в благородном вулканском семействе. Джим усмехнулся, но, поймав на себе строгий взгляд Спока, попытался хоть как-то реабилитироваться. Вышло, правда, не очень удачно.  
– Обещаю, что с твоим отцом я так разговаривать не буду, честно-честно, – в подтверждение своих слов Джим кивнул и попытался быстро сменить тему. – Давай поговорим не об отцах и уж точно не об отчимах, это отстойная тема, которую я, эээ, ненавижу.  
– Ты ненавидишь говорить о своем отце? – Спок удивленно поднял бровь.  
– Ага, люди никак не могут отделить меня от его геройского образа, – Кирк пожал плечами. – Поэтому и ненавижу  
– Хорошо, тогда, думаю, нужно предложить тему для разговора? У землян принято социальное взаимодействие во время приема пищи.  
– И не дуйся, – Джим шутливо пнул Спока под столом. – И не разговаривай как придурок. Лучше расскажи про свою семью, по-моему, на первом свидании говорят о чем-то подобном.  
– Не думаю, что это можно назвать первым свиданием, учитывая произошедшее сегодня утром.   
– Учитывая произошедшее сегодня утром, мы сейчас должны не чизбургеры уплетать, а трахаться в туалете, – Кирк закатил глаза. – Так что не занудствуй, а лучше расскажи.  
– Мне нечего добавить к рассказанному ранее. Ты все знаешь, Джим. Мой отец, Сарек, посол Вулкана на Земле, мать, Аманда Грейсон, преподает в Вулканской Академии. Этого достаточно?  
– Неа? Мне что, из тебя все вытягивать? Ну давай, братья там, сестры у тебя есть? – нахмурился Кирк. - Или у вулканец не принято иметь больше одного ребенка в семье, или вы вообще…  
– Я уже упоминал, что репродуктивная система у вулканцев схожа с человеческой, так что сразу нет, – не дал договорить другу Спок. – А о количестве детей в вулканских семьях, если тебя это так интересует, то никакой статистики по этому поводу нет, но подобная тенденция прослеживается. У меня есть сводный брат, но это скорее исключение на Вулкане.  
– Ты не хочешь об этом говорить? – Джим хмыкнул.  
– Семья с ним не общается, так что, да, если позволишь, мы не будем обсуждать это.  
– Окей… Ну а у меня есть старший брат, ну ты вообще-то спишь на его койке. Он бросил все и сбежал пару лет назад, придурок… – Кирк разочарованно вздохнул. – А мы бы могли вместе уехать… А так я, считай, застрял здесь, не может же мать только на Фрэнка ферму бросить… Ну она так говорит.  
– Мне кажется, твой отчим хорошо справляется с хозяйством, и ты вполне можешь поступ…  
– Только ни слова про Академию, – недовольно прервал его Джим. – Черт, а у нас, оказывается, слишком много тем, которые мы не хотим обсуждать. Я даже не знаю, что еще предложить более-менее подходящего для первого свидания.   
– Джеймс, повторюсь, это нельзя…  
– Ты так на этом настаиваешь, что я начинаю подозревать, что ты в курсе, о чем люди должны говорить после _этого_ , – Кирк чересчур четко и театрально выговорил последнее слово, что, кажется, его услышало все кафе. – О чем ты говоришь в таких… случаях?  
– Ни о чем, – излишне быстро ответил Спок, опустив взгляд, всем своим видом показывая, что это еще одна тема, не подлежащая обсуждению. По крайней мере, в общественном месте. Что ж, ради такого Джим был готов подождать.   
Впрочем, следующую пару дней он только и делал что ждал. Ждал, пока звезды будут на его стороне, потому что уже очень скоро выяснилось, что со Споком не пройдет модель отношений, уже отработанная Кирком. Обычно он беззаботно флиртовал с девушкой, максимум, несколько раз водил ее в кафе и наконец, получал свой заслуженный приз, эм, где-нибудь на задворках этого же самого кафе.  
Сейчас же распорядок дня Джима выглядел примерно так: все утро, как только отчим уезжал, они занимались сексом, а потом пытались прийти в себя, растянувшись на кровати или сидя на кухне, затем обычно еще до возвращения Фрэнка сматывались в город. Благо у Спока с работой было покончено, а других занятий в Риверсайде у него не было. Правда, однажды упрямый вулканец все-таки потащил Джима помогать Фрэнку, но тут уже отчим с сомнением окинул пришедших ему на подмогу и поспешно отказался, отговариваясь тем, что после их помощи проблем не оберешься.  
И, казалось, в кои-то веки у Кирка все шло идеально. Джим никак не мог понять: то ли это отношения вскружили ему голову, то ли он действительно был готов последовать за Споком куда угодно… В том числе и на дальние рубежи космоса. Ему не верилось, что он сумел заинтересовать и добиться совершенного во всех отношениях вулканца. И да, пусть тот частенько бывал жутким занудой и снова вел себя как засранец, Джим умудрялся найти и в этом странную прелесть. Он вообще не ожидал, что Спок окажется невозможно милым, пусть и активно отрицающим это, особенно, если дело касалось бытовых неурядиц.  
Единственным, с чем Кирк был не готов смириться, так это с сексом чуть ли не по расписанию. Конечно, Джима просто сводили с ума те огонь и голод, просыпающиеся в Споке. Но даже в этом он поступал как истинный вулканец, основательно и безупречно точно доводящий Кирка до края. У Спока буквально рвало крышу, потому что другими словами описать то, что происходило с извечно контролирующим себя вулканцем в постели, было невозможно. Но, с другой стороны, всё будто разыгрывалось по выверенному сценарию, и Кирку, вечно ищущему приключений и разнообразия, это начинало приедаться. Да, ему нравился долгий размеренный секс, но он был бы не против… Черт, нет, он очень даже хотел разнообразия от вулканца, ему хотелось удовольствия урывками, под лестницей, на полу, под носом у Фрэнка… Да где угодно кроме его узкой кровати!   
Но каждый раз, поднимая эту тему, он натыкался на Спока, уткнувшегося в терминал несмотря на то, что его работа была уже закончена. В отличие от Джима у вулканца находилось море занятий, на которые он мог отвлечься, и не меньшее количество аргументов. От чересчур серьезного «Джеймс, я не считаю данную поверхность подходящей для совокупления» (Кирка каждый раз передергивало от таких, кхм, терминов) до вполне логичного «извини, в ближайшие время я жду звонка от командования». Из всех отговорок Джим мог согласиться лишь с тем, что трахаться пока Фрэнк дома - плохая идея. И отремонтированный замок совершенно не решал проблему, потому что вулканец действительно оказался, эм… громким. Да и сам Кирк не мог… да и попросту не хотел сдерживать себя. Его стоны, наверное, эхом разносились по полупустому дому, и осознание этого заводило еще больше.  
Так или иначе, с этим нужно было что-то делать, иметь под боком идеального вулканца и не пользоваться этим на полную было преступлением.  
И уже вечером Кирку представился шанс воплотить в жизнь свой замысел. И почему эта идея не пришла ему раньше? Ведь каждую чертову ночь Спок уединялся в ванне, примыкавшей к спальне Джима, принимал душ перед сном и по-вулкански педантично укладывал влажные волосы. Вода громко шумела по старым трубам, а на двери имелась щеколда. Хотя кому придет в голову вваливаться в уже занятую уборную? Ну разве только Кирку, внезапно осознавшему, что уборная, наверное, самое уединенное и звукоизолированное помещение в их старом фермерском доме.  
– Джеймс? – непонимающе окликнул его вулканец, обернувшись, когда Джим со щелчком запер дверь, входя в ванную комнату.  
– Что-то не так? – наигранно улыбнулся Джим, приближаясь к вулканцу. Ему стоило усилий не сорваться, не подскочить к Споку, не прижать его к себе. О господи, какая может быть прелюдия, когда прямо перед ним воплощение совершенства? Джима самого смешило такое определение, но ничего более подходящего он придумать не мог. Спок действительно был совершенен в своей естественности и раскрепощенности. Джима восхищало то, как он умудрялся сохранять гордый и спокойный вид, рассаживая абсолютно голым… «не логично стесняться обнаженного тела». Обычно эта привычка безумно заводила Джима. Но сейчас он был благодарен тому, что халат на вулканце был плотно запахнут, это хоть как-то сдерживало Кирка, заставляя жадно цепляться взглядом за изгибы тела, подчеркнутые легкой струящейся тканью.  
– Было бы логично спросить у тебя то же самое.  
– А? У меня все просто охрененно если ты об этом, – Джим пожал плечами и в плотную приблизился к Споку, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Вулканец, кажется, был сбит с толку таким развитием событий и пропустил тот момент, когда ловкие руки справились с узлом, и легко раздвинули полы халата.   
– Блять, никак не могу привыкнуть, – Джим глупо и совершенно не к месту хихикнул, опустив взгляд. – Зеленый член немного сбивает меня с толку.  
– Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, – сухо отозвался Спок. Он до сих пор выглядел слегка сбитым с толку. Вулканская логика просто не могла справиться с темпом, задаваемым Джимом Кирком.  
– И не надо. Черт, сбивает с толку это не значит, что не нравится, – протянул Кирк, снова прильнув к вулканцу. – Наоборот, нравится и… даже слишком. Странно признаваться твоему члену в любви отдельно? – он ухмыльнулся.  
– Думаю, да, – чуть помедлив, ответил Спок, напрягшись в руках Джима, но даже не пытаясь высвободиться. – Джеймс, объясни, что все это значит?  
– Ммм, то, что я безумно хочу тебя прямо сейчас? – Кирк взглянул вулканцу в глаза и пошло облизнулся. – Ведь условия идеальны: дверь закрыта на замок, вода шумит, так что нас даже слышно не будет, – открыв кран, Джим обвил одной рукой Спока за талию, а другой сжал его задницу. Вулканец повел плечами, от чего его халат соскользнул и беспомощно повис на руках Джима.  
– Думаю, этот вариант… приемлем, – Спок одним движением помог себе окончательно высвободиться из одежды и, едва не перехватив инициативу, попытался поменять их местами, так чтобы Кирк оказался прижатым к раковине.   
– Эй, идея была моя, значит, и играем сегодня по моим правилам, – Кирк усмехнулся другу в ключицу и, крепко сжав его за предплечья, подтолкнул, разворачивая Спока спиной к себе, игнорируя легкое замешательство в его глазах. Вулканцы терпеть не могли перемены… Ну что ж, сегодня придется с этим смириться.  
Нежностей и томных поцелуев за прошедшую неделю Джиму было более чем достаточно, да и сейчас хотелось совсем не этого. Крик решил перейти сразу к основной части, игнорируя медленную, сладкую прелюдию. О какой, черт возьми, нежности и неторопливости может идти речь, когда покорно прогнувшийся в пояснице вулканец вжимался крепкой задницей в стояк Кирка? Сейчас Джим имел полный контроль над ситуацией и не собирался упускать возможность. И Кирк не стал терять время, сразу обхватив широкими ладонями половинки и разведя их в стороны. Опустившись на колени, он провел влажную полосу вниз по расселине, пока не погрузил язык в анус Спока, жестко всасывая и выталкивая его, чувствуя, как мышцы начинают жадно сокращаться. Собственное дыхание шумело в ушах так, что он едва улавливал рваные вздохи вулканца, который неосознанно начал подаваться назад. И, о господи, это было невыносимо в своей откровенности.   
Когда Кирк резко поднялся на ноги, то на секунду зажмурил глаза, чтобы хоть как-то совладать с собой. По задумке это он должен был мучить вулканца, изводя его. Но, блять, эти звуки, движения, то, как подавался и плавился Спок… Джим сам сходил с ума от такой концентрации ощущений.  
– Спок, подними глаза и посмотри в зеркало, – Кирк принялся выводить языком на спине вулканца какие-то узоры, покусывать шею, сразу же зализывая остающиеся зеленоватые следы.   
– Джим, это…  
– Не смей говорить, что это странно. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты видел себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел нас, – Кирк прекрасно знал, как горячо они смотрятся вместе, и как подсознание и инстинкты реагируют на картинку. Но Спок упорно продолжал сражаться с собой и своими желаниями.  
– Смотри на нас, – уже настаивал Джим, оглаживая грудь, живот вулканца и смотря прямо в глаза его отражению. – Просто смотри и наслаждайся.  
И, как ни странно, Спок действительно покорно стоял, глядя на то, как двигался за его спиной Кирк, как целовал его в шею под затылком, под лопатками, снова гладил и разводил ягодицы, обводя пальцем анус.   
Не желая больше тянуть, он накрыл его спину грудью, прижался бедрами и оттянул в стороны ягодицы, мазнув стволом по расселине, и одним глубоким толчком вошел до конца, наслаждаясь ощущениями и тем, что вулканцам не требовалось так много времени на подготовку. Он перехватил Спока под животом, заставляя чуть прогнуться, а сам же наоборот выпрямился. Удерживая вулканца за бедра и сильнее насаживая на член, он заставлял Спока не опускать глаза, смотреть и течь от отражения в зеркале.  
Джима и самого безумно заводила картинка: он с раскрасневшимся лицом и прилипшими ко лбу прядями и Спок, широко раздвинувший ноги под ним. Вулканец приближался, едва не впечатываясь в чертово зеркало, когда Джим грубо толкался в него, и подавался назад за членом, когда он полностью выходил.  
Кирк удобней перехватил Спока и начал более жестко трахать, вбиваясь в него, сжимая ягодицы достаточно сильно, чтобы каждый толчок стал чуть болезненным, ровно настолько, что от этого становилось чертовски хорошо. Одну руку Джим переместил на член вулканца и стиснул его в кулаке, дроча в быстром легком ритме, заставляя Спока толкаться в ответ и низко, откровенно стонать.   
Джим запрокинул голову, изо рта вырывалось только сиплое дыхание. Он старался двигаться все быстрее, в то же время искоса глядя в зеркало. Его накрывало от понимания того, что ни за что на свете он не смог бы зажмуриться или отвернуться. От отрывающейся перед ним картины он возбуждался и чувствовал, как внизу живота словно растекался жидкий огонь.   
Спок тоже заворожено глядел на отражение уже не в силах отвести взгляд. Он протяжно застонал в ответ на особенно глубокий, точный толчок. Вздрогнул, когда член Кирка несколько раз проехался по простате, и кончил, забрызгав живот, раковину, за которую так отчаянно хватался руками, и чертово зеркало.  
Джим замер на пару секунд, дожидаясь, пока Спок расслабится, и его прекратит бить мелкая дрожь, а потом вышел и рукой довел себя до разрядки, заливая спермой спину вулканца, все так же смотрящего в отражение. Это было слишком даже для Кирка. Слишком пошло, стыдно и горячо.  
– Это было охуенно, – задыхаясь, Джим наконец выключил воду и оторвал бумажное полотенце, чтобы вытереть и себя, и Спока. Но стоило ему потянуть вулканца за руку, разворачивая к себе и заглядывая ему в глаза, как ноги снова подкосились. В черных, бездонных глазах вулканца плясали черти. Нет, эта была не злость на Джима, а что-то совершенно иное, проснувшееся в вулканце. Что-то настолько животное, что от этого становилось страшно.  
– В душ, – почти приказал Спок, сжимая запястья Джима и заставляя покорно тянуться за ним. Кирк смутно догадывался, что тот затеял, и ему было дико интересно, какая сторона вулканца откроется ему сейчас.   
В душевой кабине Спок толкнул Кирка вперед, кивая на кран, который тот сразу врубил на полную. Вулканец наблюдал за ним некоторое время, а потом близко наклонился и шумно выдохнул. Джим и до этого не очень-то сомневался, но теперь ему точно стало ясно, что здесь они явно не для того, чтобы мыться.  
Ванная уже была полна пара, и Кирка колотило от осознания власти Спока, от того, с какой готовность он сам был готов подчиняться ему. Вулканец положил руку на короткостриженый затылок и едва ощутимо надавил.  
– Ммм, даже так? - Джим послушно опустился на колени. У Спока, кажется, просто сносило крышу от покорности Кирка, от воды, стекающей по его телу, от жадного взгляда и вида покрасневших губ.  
Он вцепился ему в затылок, насаживая Джима ртом на свой член. Кирк давился, стонал, шире открывал рот и тянулся сам. Член вулканца, обвитый крупными зелеными венами, проскользнул в горло, заставляя Джима закашляться. Но он все равно потянулся рукой вниз, хотелось – безумно хотелось – хотя бы просто дотронуться до себя, но Спок резко потянул его за волосы, это было сродни запрету, приказу, и Кирк послушно сцепил пальцы в замок за спиной, заглатывая член так глубоко, как только мог. Вулканец впервые не церемонился с ним, не давал времени на передышку, трахая Джима в рот так как хотелось ему.  
Кирк болезненно застонал и попытался прижаться к ноге Спока истекающим членом, немного, совсем чуть-чуть и ему хватило бы, но тут вулканец наконец отстранился, вздернул Джима на ноги и развернул лицом к стене.  
– Давай, Спок, давай… пожалуйста, – прошипел Кирк и, оперившись на скользкий кафель, прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь. Когда вулканец двумя мокрыми пальцами вошел в него, стоны Кирка перешли в бессвязный вой.  
– Да трахни ты уже меня! – не выдержал и заскулил Джим. – Давай, блять, отыграйся! Восстанови свою ебанную вулканскую гордость!  
Он был готов поклясться, что видел на лице Спока ухмылку, когда тот нарочито медленно вытащил пальцы, провел ими вдоль позвоночника Кирка и… остановился.  
– Спок, не заставляй меня унижаться еще больше, – просяще протянул Джим, подаваясь назад, но, кажется, что-то было не так.  
– В комнате звонит комм, – вулканец замер, отпустив Кирка, и настороженно прислушался. Через шум воды Джим просто не мог ничего расслышать, но… чертов вулканский слух! Кому могло понадобиться вызывать Спока на ночь глядя?  
Но видимо вулканец считал, что по рабочим вопросам могут вызывать и в такое позднее время, потому что, отпустив Джима, он молча вышел из душевой, на ходу обматывая полотенце вокруг бедер. Хах, как будто здесь есть, кого стесняться… Хотя вызов может быть и по голосвязи. Джима повело от этой мысли. Ему остро не хватало Спока рядом, и одному под душем становилось зябко. Он неловко перешагнул бортик и ринулся в комнату, чуть не растянувшись на влажном кафеле и больно ушибившись о косяк двери.  
– Блять! Спок, какого…  
Вулканец строго глянул на него, заставляя заткнуться на полуслове, и кивнул кому-то на том конце. Кирк поражался, насколько собранным и серьезным выглядел вулканец, парой мгновений назад нагибающий его в душевой.  
– Разумеется. Нет, все в порядке. Мы подойдем к назначенному времени, – согласился он с невидимым собеседником и, положив комм, сел за стол.  
– Ну что там еще? – поинтересовался Джим, подходя к вулканцу и обвивая руками его плечи.  
– Вызов был от капитана Пайка, – Спок повел плечами, сбрасывая руки Кирка и давая понять, что на продолжение надеяться не стоит. – Завтра он прилетает из Сан-Франциско и просит нас с утра прибыть к нему с полным отчетом, – привычно отчеканил вулканец, не обращая внимания на состояние Джима.  
– Эм, в смысле нас? И… черт, отчет? Я думал, он тогда просто пошутил, – Кирк отошел от друга и упал на кровать.  
Он догадывался, что сейчас могло волновать вулканца. Если Пайк уже направляется на верфь, то, значит, до пробного полета «Энтерпрайз» оставалось всего ничего. Спок отправится в гребанный космос, покинет Землю, Айову и… в первую очередь Джима.  
Кирк избегал даже мысли об этом до тех пор, пока она сама не подобралась к нему вплотную, и выбросить это из головы уже не получалось.   
– Ну тогда будем спать? А с утра сразу на верфь, окей? – Джим устало откинулся на подушку. От недавнего возбуждения не осталось и следа.  
Спок ничего не ответил, только поднялся и устроился рядом с ним. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда они вот так вот укладывались спать в одной кровати. И Джиму нравилась перспектива провести ночь именно так несмотря на то, что места катастрофически не хватало, и раньше они оказывали в постели совсем по другим причинам. 

***

Черт, Джим никогда не был трусом, он всегда с поднятой головой отправлялся на повинность к директору школы или к матери. Но сейчас у него чуть ли коленки не дрожали, он волновался от того, что совершенно не понимал, что ему нужно будет говорить Пайку. Ну какой еще отчет, если их отношения дошли до… в общем, до таких горизонтов, о которых Крис вообще вряд ли мог подумать. И, уж тем более, его бросало в жар от того, что может наговорить Спок со своей идиотской прямолинейностью. Серьезно, Джиму было почти стыдно за то, что он… совратил Спока? Ну да, конечно, вулканец и сам был в этом виноват, и никто его не принуждал… но все же… Пайк доверил ему своего протеже, попросил приглядывать, помочь с социализацией, в конце концов, разобраться в тонкостях взаимоотношений между людьми. Оу, по крайней мере, в последнем Джим точно преуспел.  
– Мистер Спок, Кирк, можете пройти к капитану Пайку, – голос девушки из приемной вернул Джима в реальность. Переглянувшись со Споком, они вместе зашли в кабинет Кристофера.   
– Джим, Спок, доброе утро! – Крис улыбнулся, развернувшись от окна, и жестом пригласил парней присесть на диванчик. – У вас все нормально? Вы какие-то замученные.  
– Ну мы, эм… не выспались, – буркнул Кирк, пожав руку Пайку и плюхнувшись напротив. – Можно было и попозже нас вызвать.  
– Ну конечно. Джимми, уж как ты «не высыпаешься», я прекрасно знаю, – хмыкнул Кристофер, переводя взгляд на вулканца. – А Спок? Не поверю, что тебе удалось и его за собой утянуть.  
– А вот придется, – фыркнул Кирк, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно лишь бы не в глаза капитану. Крис и так с первого раза попал в яблочко, ведь Джим действительно утянул за собой Спока в омут, из которого последнюю неделю они так и не вынырнули. Еще чуть-чуть и Кирк сам выдаст их с головой, он, черт возьми, никогда не умел держать язык за зубами!  
– Ну, я надеюсь, ты делился с ним опытом в разумных пределах? – Кристофер добродушно улыбнулся. – Так, я хочу послушать, что у вас тут произошло. Успехи есть?  
– Еще какие! Думаю, с тем багажом навыков, которые я заботливо вложил в его идеально постриженную голову, он станет для тебя лучшим первым помощником в альфа-квадранте, – Джим не удержался и, повернувшись, подмигнул вулканцу, еле заметно подвигаясь ближе. Спок же уставился прямо перед собой и заметно напрягся. Кирк улыбнулся, про себя заметив едва позеленевшие кончики ушей.  
– Мне что, из вас каждое слово вытягивать? Ну и что же вы делали? – Пайк уселся напротив них. Его, кажется, веселила эта ситуация.  
– Я показал ему Айову, все наши заведения, культурные и, кхм, не очень. Он даже бы приглашен на семейный ужин Кирков. Даа, Кристофер, ужины в нашей семье организовывают не только в честь тебя.   
– Получается, почетный гость у вас теперь Спок? Придется с этим смириться, – рассмеялся Пайк. – Нужно связаться с Вайноной, спросить её мнение. Со стороны, так сказать.   
– Передавай ей привет, – Кирк шутливо отдал честь. Свое волнение он всегда пытался скрывать за маской беззаботности.  
– Обязательно. И, Джим, помолчи хоть минуту, я хочу услышать и Спока, – Крис вопросительно гляну на вулканца.  
– Я подробно изложил всю информацию в своем рапорте, – ровно отозвался парень.   
– О, ты все-таки его составил. Нужно было предупредить тебя, что это всего лишь… ну шутка, – Пайк хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я и забыл, что вы все воспринимаете буквально. Но рапорт рапортом, я хочу лично послушать твое мнение.  
– Я считаю, что несмотря на некоторые трудности, возникшие в начале нашего общения, которые были связаны с различием социальных и культурных особенностей наших рас, все прошло адекватно. Мы быстро смогли справиться с данной проблемой, и дальнейшее наше сотрудничество можно охарактеризовать как эффективное.   
– Ну что ж, я и не сомневался, что из Джима выйдет прекрасный учитель, – Пайк внимательно посмотрел на Кирка, словно на деле все обстояло совсем наоборот. – Уже совсем скоро у тебя появится возможность приметить полученные навыки на практике. Но здесь у нас еще остались кое-какие бюрократические мелочи. Нужно подписать кучу бумаг и кое-что обсудить, – он выразительно повел бровями. – Джим, думаю тебе лучше спуститься в кафетерий, пока мы со Споком поговорим наедине, сам понимаешь, большая часть флотской информации конфиденциальна. Обещаю, верну тебе его через час в целости и сохранности, чтобы вы могли, кхм, продолжать ваши… уроки.  
– Ага, социального взаимодействия, – Кирк подскочил с дивана и, кивнув Кристоферу, радостно вылетел за дверь. Уж лучше подкрепиться внизу в кафетерии, чем слушать всю эту нудятину про договоры и маршруты. Да и спокойно сидеть на диване в паре сантиметрах от Спока он был попросту не в состоянии. При мысли о том, что времени наедине у них осталось всего ничего, у Джима предательски сжалось сердце.  
Буфет оказался в главном здании, а в административном корпусе верфи не было ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание Кирка. Никаких терминалов или панорамных окон, выходящих на доки. Только длинный пустой коридор с одинокими диванчиками напротив каждого кабинета. Около входа на этаж стоял небольшой стеллаж с периодическими изданиями Звездного флота, которые они по какой-то старой традиции выпускали в печатном виде, и стенд с макетами кораблей. Джим было обрадовался этому, он с детства любил собирать модельки. Но оказалось, здесь их не то что потрогать, даже рассмотреть толком нельзя: каждый корабль был заключен в защитную колбу. Среди прочих здесь была и модель «Кельвина», но на нем Кирк едва ли задержал взгляд. Зачем? Он и так досконально знал строение чертового флагмана.   
Отгоняя ненужные мысли, Джим принялся бесцельно мерить коридор шагами, этот корпус навевал тоску, будто в больнице находишься, в самом деле.  
Спок нашел его дремлющим на диванчике. За прошедший час Джим уже успел напридумывать себе невесть чего. Пайк ведь фактически спровадил его из кабинета, может быть, он о чем-нибудь, догадался или их разговор касался самого Кирка? Ну, например, Крис спрашивал: не удалось ли сподвигнуть Джима вступить в стройные ряды новобранцев Звездного Флота? Черт, нужно было что-то делать со своим эгоизмом, они же могли обсуждать что угодно. Хотя… ему действительно хотелось, чтобы речь в кабинете зашла о нем, ведь если честно, вулканец и правда пошатнул мнение Кирка о службе.  
– Джим, – вулканец потряс друга за плечо, тот тут же открыл глаза.  
– Что-то важное? – Джим окинул взглядом Спока, сжимающего в руке какую-то толстенную папку.  
– Нет, нужно было решить несколько бюрократических вопросов о переводе и подписать пару документов. Но нам все равно нужно будет вернуться сюда еще раз вечером.  
– Ммм, а поподробней? – идея вернуться сюда после закрытия определенно нравилась Кирку. В голову не приходило ни единой мысли о том, что можно делать на верфи после закрытия… По крайней мере, ни одной приличной мысли.  
– Потом, – рассеянно бросил Спок, направляясь к выходу и еще больше подогревая любопытство Кирка. – Идем, мне еще многое нужно успеть за сегодняшний день.  
– Помощник потребуется? – Кирк усмехнулся и поймал его руку на выходе из корпуса, надеясь, что Пайк сейчас не наблюдает за ними из окна.  
– Я рассмотрю твое предложение, – и нет, вулканец совсем не флиртовал, конечно, ни разу.  
До самого вечера Кирк изводил себя, время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Но зато, когда вечером они подъезжали к верфи, Джим был готов поклясться в том, что то, что открылось его взору, было прекрасно. Стеклянные здания тонули в багровых закатных лучах, сверкая оранжево-красными отблесками заходящего солнца, и отражаясь бликами в темных окнах. Рабочий день в штабе Звездного Флота закончился полчаса назад.  
– Спок, мы собираемся внутрь? Что-то мне кажется, что нас даже в холл не пустят, – с сомнением отозвался Джим, оглядывая пустую парковку.  
– Мой пропуск действителен до завтрашнего дня включительно, это не должно составить проблемы. Но даже если служба безопасности считает по-другому, у меня есть еще несколько вариантов.  
– Ммм, даже так, – Кирк широко улыбнулся. Что же там такого затеял Спок, если для этого может понадобиться чуть ли не нарушить устав.   
К счастью, пункт пропуска они прошли без проблем. Дежурный, конечно, хмуро и недоверчиво глянул на Джима, но короткой фразы «он со мной» оказалось достаточно, чтобы их пропустили дальше. Накануне сдачи «Энтерпрайз» на верфи царила суматоха, и такой поздний визит никого не мог удивить. Даже на флоте многое делалось в последний момент.  
Пустые темные коридоры, расчерченные длинными тенями, понравились Джиму куда больше чем днем. Создавалось ощущение того, что они в пустом, словно забытом здании, только вдвоем, два первопроходца. Когда, не замедляя шага, Спок проскочил мимо кабинета, в котором работал последние недели, Джим даже немного огорчился, почему-то его воображения хватало только на то, что Споку захотелось риска или новых ощущений… ладно, к черту! Тут, кажется, намечалось нечто иное: либо секс, либо романтика, других вариантов у Кирка попросту не было.  
Они прошли по переходу в соседнее здание, в другом отсеке охраны не было, только тяжелая дверь с двойным идентификатором: магнитного пропуска и сетчатки глаза. Судя по табличке над дверью, они собирались туда, где и происходило таинство, где собирались детали для шаттлов и звездолетов. Вулканец легко подтолкнул замешкавшегося друга, разглядывающего огромный пустой ангар с различными огромными приборами и выпотрошенными внутренностями двигателей. Господи, с чего бы Спока вдруг потянуло на подобные приключения? Джим был готов поклясться в том, что они, находясь на режимном объекте после окончания смены, нарушали сразу несколько пунктов устава.   
Пару минут они плутали между огромными жестяными столами и подъемниками. Точнее, Кирк думал, что плутали, потому что Спок по-прежнему двигался, уверенно ориентируясь в запутанных коридорах, в которых даже окон-то не было. Что уж говорить о диванчиках или стойках с журналами, лишь чертежи и схемы на пустых стенах.   
Джим уже бросил попытки разгадать намеренья друга, когда они неожиданно вышли на стоянку шаттлов. Кирк был здесь однажды, еще в детстве и уже тогда ему было жутко интересно. А сейчас он бы удовольствием облазил все закоулки и рассмотрел бы вблизи пункт отправления, но Спок жестом попросил его остановиться, не доходя до пункта с десяток шагов. Вулканец скрылся за полупрозрачной дверью, а Джим принялся ждать, надеясь, что сейчас не выскачет охрана с фазерами и не уткнет его лицом в пол.   
Вулканец вернулся через несколько минут, неожиданно взял Кирка за запястье и потянул за собой. Джим хотел было отпустить какую-нибудь шутку про контактных телепатов, но Спок его разве что не подталкивал в спину. Видимо сейчас было не лучшее время для шуток. Когда они поспешили к одному из шаттлов, Кирк начал догадываться о конечной цели их маленького путешествия.  
– Спок, ничего себе! Только не говори что мы на «Энтер…  
– Джеймс, проходи, – прервал его вулканец, всем своим видом показывая, что не стоит лезть с расспросами.   
Джим еще никогда не летал в таких крошечных шаттлах, рассчитанных всего-то на восемь человек. Вулканец занял место пилота, а Кирк уселся сбоку. Он так давно не покидал Землю, что уже забыл то невероятное чувство, когда только поднимаешься в воздух. Весь Риверсайд под ними был словно на ладони, а Спок тянул штурвал, поднимаясь все выше и выше… Черт возьми.  
Меньше чем через минуту впереди уже показались очертания поистине огромного крейсера. Джим невольно выругался, он, конечно, знал размеры этой красавицы, но не мог даже представить, что она выглядит действительно столь величественно. На какое-то время они зависли перед одним из портов для шаттлов, и Кирк было решил, что их уж точно не пропустят внутрь. Но видимо Споку действительно удалось невозможное: они все-таки оказались на огромной площадке, похожей на ангар, внутри которого ровными рядами выстроились, новенькие шаттлы с маркировками NCC-1701  
– Мистер Спок? – на выходе их встретил заспанный кадет-дежурный. – Эээ, мне только передали, что вы направляетесь на борт, но никаких инструкций я по этому поводу не получал, – было видно как парнишке неловко перед вулканцем.  
– Вы же знаете, что уже завтра мы с капитаном Пайком сопровождаем корабль в док Сан-Франциско, – Джим ухмыльнулся, ему нравилось, как умудрялись уходить от прямых ответов вулканцы, при этом они, технически, даже не врали. – Я бы хотел еще раз перепроверить некоторые показатели и расчеты маршрутов. Не хотелось бы, чтобы что-то пошло не так, вы же понимаете какое это событие для Федерации.  
– Так точно, сэр, – слишком поспешно кивнул дежурный, все еще недоверчиво оглядывая вулканца и Кирка, неловко стоящего позади. – Простите, но я все равно не могу вас просто так пропус…  
– Рядовой, – Спок глянул на нашивку парня, – Райли, вы сомневаетесь в истинности моих слов или в системе безопасности? - холодно спросил вулканец, и даже Джима поначалу бросало в дрожь от такого металлического тона.  
– Никак нет, – стушевался парень. Господи, Спок же еще кадет, а его приказы уже исполняются безоговорочно. Джим подозревал, что когда тот станет офицером, бедные энсины будут зарабатывать по нескольку приступов за день от одного только строгого взгляда вулканца.  
– Если хотите, то можете запросить подтверждение лично у капитана Пайка, – предложил Спок, но, кажется, у парня уже не было никаких вопросов по поводу их визита. Он пропустил поздних посетителей вперед. Джим напоследок улыбнулся, спешно покидая нижнюю палубу.   
Изнутри «Энтерпрайз» поражал не меньше. Здесь все было совершенно и выверено, каждая деталь была на своем месте, и Кирк просто не мог отвести взгляда от новеньких сверкающих панелей и переборок. Черт, ему представился уникальный шанс побывать на флагмане Звездного Флота, на корабле, который вся Федерация увидит только завтра!  
По бесконечным переходам они шли уже не спеша, вулканец аккуратно взял Джима за руку, переплетя их пальцы, и вел за собой, периодически комментируя ту или иную часть корабля.  
Когда они вошли в турболифт, Кирку показалось, что тихое шуршание того разлетается эхом по безлюдным отсекам. Он глубоко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Когда спустя пару секунд Джим открыл их, створки лифта уже раздвинулись, и ему оставалось сделать шаг, чтобы оказаться прямо на капитанском мостике.   
Спок тут же отошел к приборной панели, кажется, у него, и правда, были какие-то поручения от Пайка, но Джима это сейчас не волновало. Он восторженно расхаживал по мостику и невольно застыл напротив капитанского кресла. Чуть ли не с благоговейным трепетом он провел рукой по мягкой обивке спинки и, конечно, не удержавшись, уселся на него. Сначала робко, на самый край, но потом, подумав, что кроме Спока его никто не видит, повернулся и перекинул ноги через подлокотник.  
– Джим, – вулканец укоризненно качнул головой, отойдя от приборной панели. Заложив руки за спину, он встал между обзорным экраном и Джимом, который стойко выдержал долгий взгляд друга.   
– Да ладно тебе, ну подумаешь, присел на секунду, делов-то, – Кирк легко спрыгнул с кресла и подошел к вулканцу. Обвив его руками, он устроил голову на плече Спока и уставился вперед, где за прочным стеклом раскинулся волшебный, притягивающий космос. А если опустить глаза, то можно было увидеть Землю, которая была совсем-совсем близко… Но не так близко как Спок.  
– Может, наконец расскажешь, по какому мы здесь поводу? – легко чмокнув вулканца в шею, спросил Кирк. – Может, вся эта романтика, потому что ты мне предложения собрался делать?  
Вулканец едва ощутимо вздрогнул то ли от такого нежного прикосновения, то ли от дурацкой шутки Джима.  
– Нет, Джеймс. Мы здесь, потому что я слышал, что у людей принято намеренно делать некоторые моменты жизни более запоминающимися. Такие, например, как прощание.   
– Что? – растерянно переспросил Джим. – В смысле прощание? Вот только не надо говорить, что ты вздумал меня бросить.  
– Думаю, мы вкладываем в данное выражение разный смысл.   
– Спок, хватит, мне сейчас не до словесных фехтований. В чем дело?  
– Я улетаю завтра, Джеймс, – вулканец, вывернувшись из объятий, подошел ближе к обзорному экрану.  
– Ну да, я знаю. Но только на месяц же. Пробный полет это ерунда, – Кирк не понимал или просто не хотел понимать, к чему ведет Спок, хотя это было очевидно.   
– Сегодня утром я подписал договор на первую двухлетнюю миссию «Энтерпрайз», по которому я заступаю на должность первого офицера по науке. Если пробный полет пройдет нормально…  
– А он, конечно, пройдет нормально! – перебил его Джим, но вулканец пропустил его замечание мимо ушей.  
– …то, не теряя времени на переподготовку, я с тем же составом экипажа отправляюсь в миссию.  
– Блять… – точнее выразить то, что почувствовал, Кирк сейчас не мог. Своей новостью Спок буквально вышвырнул его в безвоздушное пространство, и сейчас Джиму ничего не оставалось, кроме как растерянно молчать, сохраняя остатки кислорода и выдержки. Ему хотелось вспылить, вскинуть руки и выдать что-нибудь идиотское вроде «а как же мы»?! Какие к черту «мы», когда они были вместе без году неделю, да и вообще можно ли было назвать все происходящее «были вместе»? Джим изначально знал и про корабли, и про пробный полет и про то, что Пайк выбивает для своего любимчика теплое местечко на мостике. Глупо было надеяться на то, что после месяца в космосе, Спок вернется на Землю и, уж тем более, в Риверсайд. Что он тут забыл, ну правда, не Джеймса Т. Кирка же?  
– Джеймс? – Спок обеспокоенно позвал друга. – Из данной ситуации я вижу единственный выход, но вряд ли ты сочтешь его приемлемым.  
– Мммм, ну удиви меня, – без энтузиазма отозвался Кирк, прекрасно понимая, что ничего хорошего он не услышит.  
– Несмотря на то, что я подписал договор, я все еще могу отказаться от миссии, по крайней мере, до ее начала. Это будет крайне неблагодарно и невежливо по отношению к капитану Пайку, который многое для меня сделал. Но я могу остаться на Земле и преподавать в Академии Звездного Флота, как мне предлагали ранее. Я готов рассматривать этот вариант как… приемлемый, но, Джим, для этого я должен быть уверен в тебе, в том, что ты будешь учиться…  
– Можешь не договаривать. Нет, Спок, сразу нет. Мне нечего делать в Звездном Флоте, и я не хочу гробить свою жизнь во имя Федерации как отец. Я…. я просто не могу… – Кирк так и не смог закончить предложения, мысли расползались, словно старая намокшая бумага, он пытался собрать их в кучу, найти другие пути решения, которых попросту не было.  
«Уж себе не ври», – Кирк тряхнул головой. На душе разом сделалось невыносимо гадко от того, что он просто не мог в отличие от Спока перешагнуть через себя и забыть о собственном благе ради блага их общего.  
– Джеймс, так или иначе, у тебя есть в запасе еще месяц, чтобы прийти к верному решению. И я прошу тебя подумать над моими словами, отодвинув свой юношеский максимализм в сторону.  
– Я постараюсь, – согласился Кирк и улыбнулся, оглянувшись назад на кресло. – А отправляя меня в Академию, ты не боишься, что однажды я стану твоим капитаном и уже тебе придется безоговорочно подчиняться моим приказам?  
– Не боюсь, – уголки губ Спока едва заметно дернулись, он подошел к Джиму и, взяв его за руку, соединил их пальцы. - В таком случае я всегда буду стоять за твоим плечом.  
Джим ничего не ответил, боясь нарушить атмосферу единения и спокойствия. Они стояли вместе практически вплотную друг к другу, соединив пальцы в вулканском поцелуе. Прямо перед ними раскинулся сверкающий космос, который мог разрушить все то, что появилось за какую-то пару недель, проведенных в Риверсайде. Единственное, о чем жалел Джим, так это о том, что за это время они со Споком так и не установили контакт разумов. Может быть, если бы он чувствовал в себе, в своем сознании постоянно присутствие вулканца, вопрос о том, стоит ли бросаться за ним в Звездный Флот, даже бы не возник.

***

Месяц выдался на редкость дерьмовым, кто бы мог подумать?  
В первую неделю Джим писал Споку чуть ли не по нескольку раз на дню, описывая в паре строчек свои скучные и однообразные дни и все больше делая упор на только обострившиеся в разлуке чувства. Чем дальше к крайним рубежам двигался звездолет «Энтерпрайз», тем дольше шли ответы от Спока, и тем суше становилось их содержание. Если то, что писал Джим, больше походило на дешевый, иногда порнографический романчик, то у Спока все больше получались рапорты или служебные записки. Джим чуть ли не на стену лез, изводя себя. Он не думал, что умеет так тосковать. И не хотел думать, что работа и научные проекты вытеснили из такого выверенного и логически выстроенного сознания вулканца остатки глубоко запрятанных чувств… А вместе с ними и самого Джима.  
На второй неделе Кирк чувствовал себя ничтожеством и не желал даже подходить к зеркалу, он и так знал как выглядит лицемерие. Он, пожалуй, слишком быстро бросил всю это идиотскую идею с письмами, боясь признаться самому себе в том, что ему надоело писать в пустоту, отыгрываясь за двоих. Не так просто оказалось поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, тем более, человеку, у которого самая продолжительная «любовь» до этого длилась меньше месяца и не выдержала проверку даже соседним баром. Вот она, твоя любовь, Джим Кирк? Не такой она оказалась и вечной и безграничной как хотелось. Господи, как он мог хоть мысль допустить о том, что продержится два года? Для таких как он два года эта целая вечность.   
«Да пошло оно все к чертям!», – на третьей неделе Джим безуспешно пытался клеить девушек в баре, вот только кому охота трахаться с парнем, у которого пустые глаза и мысли где-то за несколько световых лет отсюда? Да и ладно, настоящих ковбоев всегда спасало пиво и верный конь. Хотя кататься ночью на байке по пустым трассам в одиночку оказалось тоже не столь привлекательно. Может быть, он все-таки любил вулканца, вот только не по тому шаблону, который выдумал сам? Джим не хотел изводить себе еще больше. Еще никогда в жизни он не посвящал столько времени гребанному самоанализу и безуспешному копанию в себе.  
А под конец месяца наконец пришло настоящее, «живое» письмо от Спока, записанное видеообращение. У Кирка все перевернулось внутри, когда он увидел вулканца в идеально выглаженной голубой форменке научного отдела. Джим знал, знал, что Спок напишет, когда вернется на Землю. Он дал ему срок - месяц. Месяц прошел, а Кирк так ничего и не решил. Точнее он думал, что ничего не решил, потому что, когда запись с голосом оборвалась, а изображение потухло, Джим уже знал точно, что, когда завтра он приедет в Сан-Франциско и увидит вулканца, ему понадобится не больше мгновения, чтобы принять единственное верное решение.   
Потому что, если говорить начистоту, не только Кирк со своим разумом отравлял и пьянил Спока, но и наоборот. Джим не мог описать то, что чувствовал, когда вулканец прикасался к нему, но точно знал, что от этих ощущений он отказаться уже не сможет.


End file.
